The Chosen: Eve of Destruction
by queenpearl
Summary: A sequel to "The Chosen". The end of the Age of Piracy is coming and Pearl and Interceptor must adapt, or die...
1. Chapter 1

Nassau had changed in the years since Pearl had left it. The former Pirate stronghold had been taken over by the Royal Navy. But with the recent defeat of the Armada, the Brethren had joined forces with what remained of King's former fleet to take the port back. With Tortuga recently destroyed by a hurricane, Nassau was the final stronghold of the Caribbean pirates. In these years, new pirates had come, as old ones had died. Among the newcomers, a few were proving themselves to be quite the successful raiders. Benjamin, William, and a rather intimidating and brutal frigate by the name of Queen Anne's Revenge. For Pearl, it was a wonderful time because she had the opportunity to speak with her son, Jackdaw. The last remnant of her life with King. Jackdaw had wound up caught by the Spanish during the Thirty Years War and commissioned as the El Dorado, and was part of the Caribbean Treasure Fleet based out of Havanah. However, the same hurricane that sank Tortuga also sank the Treasure Fleet, Jackdaw surviving by an inkling of luck, where he took his old name and found the port everyone knew was a pirate port. Where he hoped to find Pearl. And his prayers were answered! He rubbed against her, purring loudly. "Oh my beautiful boy." As always, she doted on him! She covered his hull in licks and kisses, admiring his muscles. "My you've grown!" "Jackdaw is her only surviving shipling with Wicked King, her first love." Shadow explained to Dogg and Interceptor. "That explains a lot." Dogg murmured. Interceptor smiled. He was once again black, and blood red, with a new flag to adorn that showcased a skull with a sword and pistol crossed underneath. He had a new captain, and one that was quite interactive with the ships more than other humans. Captain Colin Frazier, the "Crimson Frazier". But he would be forgotten right now. Everyone's attention was on Jackdaw and Pearl. The mother and son due looked exactly the way a mother and son should. "Well I'm off to hunt." Interceptor announced, breaking up their lovely moment, "When you're ready, meet me at Andreas Island." "Will do. I'll let her know as well." Shadow promised. "And Interceptor?" "Aye?" "I'm sorry. She was your grandmother." He sighed, "I never knew her. As sad as it sounds I can't mourn for someone I never knew. I appreciate your apology. But it's not needed. Thank you." "It's my fault you never did. And for that I can never be sorry enough." She sighed. "Go on. Dogg and I can handle things here." She said, nudging the third rate gently. Interceptor smiled and set topsails out of the harbor.

Dogg, on the other hand, turned to Shadow and nuzzled along her flank lovingly with a loud purr. The fluyt gave a soft rumble as he did so, indicating her approval. For the first time, she wished she still had her heart. "I want to give you my heart." he murmured, "You're all I find happiness in. I want to truly be yours and Britannia's. Whatever the supernatural world holds, I can take it. Please." he whispered, kissing her. "You'll be cursed if not in this life most certainly in the next. I can't have that on my conscience Dogg. I won't." It was clear she loved him too. Enough to beg him not to do this. She could never refuse if he pushed hard enough. "You know I'm stubborn. I don't care about curses. I want to be your curse. I want to be yours for eternity. The sea holds your heart and your command. I truly want you to have my heart and command." he persisted, resting his head against hers. She leaned into him. "Oh Dogg..." she sighed. She felt another nose press into her flank and she didn't need to turn to know who it was. "Britannia, what do I do?" She whimpered. Dogg looked up to see her. "Britannia." he purred in greeting. She nodded in return. "Your Choice is your own Shadow. You could send me away and I would not argue with that. I just want you to be happy." Shadow wrapped her rigging around them both. "I could never send either of you away." She sobbed. Britannia looked at Dogg. "There you have it." She said. He smiled simply, eyes closing, "I never meant to intrude on your relationship. But now that I'm here I can't agree with her more. I can't picture myself without either of you." he purred. "You're a good kid Dogg. But I'd be remiss if I didn't warn you." Britannia's countenance took on that of a parent who was about to hand her daughter away. "You do right by her mister. Or I'll make Shadow's hell look like paradise!" She growled. "I could never wrong her." he swore, "Not even if it meant to save my soul." "You better not. She's everything to me." She kissed Shadow's cheek, getting a happy purr out of the fluyt. She had both her loves, she couldn't be happier. That was until Dogg sighed, "I still truly want to give her my heart. It would be safest with her. It's who it belongs to." "Dogg, no." Shadow said. "I can't… I won't condemn you to my fate as well." She knew she had only until sunset to spend with them, then she'd have to go. "Our fates are joined, Shadow." he whimpered. "Dogg, no. I love you, but I cannot accept that." She said. She looked to the sky. "We have half a day left. I love you both dearly and if either of you want to consummate now's the time to do it." She kissed both his and Britannia's cheeks. "I want you both." "I just want to make you happy, Shadow. And I want to be yours forever. You and Britannia, you'll always be together. Me...when I'm going I'll just be another chapter to your story. I don't want that. I want to be yours...both of yours...forever." he whispered, nuzzling the flyut. "But I want to make this half a day count. I can do what whatever you wish of me." Shadow hesitated. "I...I want you Dogg. I want you to be mine." "Then please...let me have that burden. I don't care the consequences. Having you makes it all worth it in the end..." "You don't know what you're saying." She rasped. Britannia nuzzled her. "He does know Shadow. And he doesn't care." Shadow sighed. "Very well Dogg." The frigate smiled, standing up straight and purring loudly. "Tell me where to begin..." "You can start with me." Britannia offered herself first, partly to show Shadow there was nothing to fear. Dogg smiled softly as he nodded to Britannia, looking back at Long Shadow. The fluyt backed up and gave a nod of approval, knowing she was next. As they moved in to form the third connection way for Dogg,

Across the harbor, Jackdaw was eager to start his new career as a pirate. Pearl was happy to help teach him but he had a lot to learn. Lending aid would be Benjamin, the legendary vessel of Captain Benjamin Hornigold, and the second most experienced vessel in the harbor behind Pearl herself. The three set sail, exiting Nassau to stalk the heavy merchant traffic lanes. "The most important thing is to be inconspicuous. Let them think you're not a threat. That will allow you to get in close. Avoid a fight unless you absolutely have to. Sometimes the threat of violence is better than actual violence itself." Pearl said. "And if they fight back, only inflict enough damage to incapacitate them. For God's sake don't sink them, it's no fun fishing cargo out of the sea...though it can be done." Benjamin added. Soon enough, a Spanish convoy of three schooners was visible. "Never mind the fact that if the cargo is something perishable like valuable spices then you lose that value." Pearl added. "Well, okay. Look, there's a prize worth taking." Jackdaw replied, gesturing to the schooners ahead. "Good! Get in close, and wait for the right moment to raise the Black." Pearl cautiously approached at an angle that was only slightly off parallel to the unsuspecting merchant's course. She went unnoticed until the last minute. As soon as her flag was raised, that was the signal for Jackdaw to move in. The Spaniards instantly set full sails and attempted to flee, but it was too late as the pirates were broadside. Chain shot was all that was needed to bring them to a halt. There was enough for one each and the pirates quickly offloaded the merchant's cargo.

"Hola amigos!" Benjamin called, "My name is Benjamin, and these are my fleet mates. We're vessels like yourselves, but quite unalike in our purpose, for we intend to take all that you own. Yet no harm shall befall you as long as you remain at ease, is that clear?" Upon the looks on their face, he sighed, "Anyone speak English? English?" "Uhh, little bit!" "Tell your friends we're stealing your goods, and we won't hurt no one as long as they stay as still as a sandbar, you got that?" "Umm...please to repeat?" "Oh for fuck's sake...take it all!" Pearl restrained the merchants as their cargo was taken to ensure there was no resistance.

Once it was done, they let the merchants go. Jackdaw eyed his hatches. "It's a shaky feeling sailing around with this much stolen cargo." "Get used to it." Benjamin grunted, "We're headed to an old fishing village where Queen Anne's Revenge is waiting. Anything to add to the lesson so far, Pearl?" "Well we aren't being followed so no, not really." She shrugged. "If we were I would recommend zig zagging. Never going in the same direction for long. Confuse them as to where you are really going. If you can find a storm or some sort of obstacle to lose them in, do so. Never confront pursuers as long as you can outrun them or outsmart them. Even if you could destroy them." "Like you and Interceptor?" Jackdaw asked. "I was chasing him and he has always had a different philosophy. As I recall, turning and fighting didn't end so well for him." She shrugged. "I uhh. Was referring to what you two do nowadays." "If there is more than one ship, that makes deception easier. You can split up. Have a rendezvous point pre-established. Splitting also forces your pursuers to split, making it that much easier for you to either lose them, or destroy them if necessary." "Well what we're doing next is going to be very dangerous, but necessary. That's why we're going to upgrade you a bit." Benjamin said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It took an hour but soon they arrived in Salt Key Bank, where Blackbeard's frigate was waiting. With her help, they sold the stolen cargo off and was able to buy some reinforcements to Jackdaw's hull. "Not a bad take today." "Indeed, I think I could get used to it." "Good. That's what we need is hard workers to keep the dream alive. Here." Benjamin handed him his own unique flag, "We fly no colours out here, but praise the lack of them, so let the Black Flag symbol nothing but your allegiance to man's natural freedoms. This one's yours. Fly it proud." "I will." "There's a good boy. Now...we're going to need guns as well as gold to help our little democracy over here." "That means attacking the Navy." Jackdaw shifted, to which Benjamin shrugged, "So long as they're flying King Phillip's colours we'll not offend our own monarch." Pearl snorted. "Anything that damages King Phillip is a joy to ol' Georgie." She chuckled. "Not that I answer to anyone." "We'll rest up and head out tomorrow. The Navy doesn't conduct many patrols out here so it's best to cause a bit of mischief to lure them out of hiding. If you ever get too exhausted, you can always bribe a government official to get them off your back, but it's a hefty cost." "A diamond or two usually suffices but those are difficult to come by in these parts." Pearl agreed.

The following day saw them attacking merchants and villages alike. Though they did not aim to kill, they did want it to seem like they were a threat. And it worked. The following day, a Spanish brig was spotted scouting the area. "Alright, this is it lad. She won't go down without an honest fight. Are you ready?" "I'm up for taking that brig, aye!" Jackdaw grinned. Pearl had her guns loaded and run out, ready to fire. There would be no reason to hide the Black, and with that, the brig turned and charged in. Outnumbered, she felt she was disciplined enough to deal with what she thought were three drunk and idiotic thieves. Pearl, fast ship that she was, moved in with a quick hit and run strike. She fired a few salvos and her aim was as good as ever, disabling the frigate and allowing the other two to move in while she stood off ready for a kill shot should the brig get rowdy. "Bloody pirates!" she spat in thick accent, "You'll all hang! Spain, England, France, Portugal...at war with each other but united in a common enemy! The walls are closing in on your precious way of life. If you don't change soon, you will die!" "Not today." Pearl grinned. "Take her ammo and stores!" She growled lowly, but didn't put up a fuss when she was offloaded and set adrift.

Once they returned to Salt Key and then Nassau, they'd made a good profit to help their growing Republic, and Jackdaw had gotten himself an extra few cannons to add to his broadsides. Interceptor praised them. "We still need a decent harbor defense. I mean look at this place, it's a death trap. If the enemy gets in…" Pearl shuddered. "I've got an idea for that. Meet me at Andreas Island, three days from today." Queen Anne's Revenge answered as she set out. Jackdaw watched her go and sighed. She was a truly mysterious yet alluring vessel.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl did as she was asked, meeting Revenge at the designated place at the designated time. She was followed by Interceptor. "Here's to our Pirate Republic!" Revenge held out a bottle of rum, "We're prosperous, and free, and out of the reach of clergy and debt collectors...though, if the king were to attack the town he'd trample us. We need proper defenses...steal a man-o-war, shift all the guns to one side. Would make a nice ornament for one of our harbors..." "It will not be easy to steal a full man-o-war. Have one in mind?" Intercept asked. Revenge grinned. "I do, Sir. And I'll show ye...she's a fussock she is. Fat, and slow..." she grinned. "Doesn't mean she'll be _easy prey."_ Pearl muttered. "But I'm all ears Anne." "Let's go. She's sailing these waters according to the log I got off a merchant." the frigate said. Interceptor tilted his head. "What's her name?" "El Arca Del Maestro. First Rate Ship-of-the-Line and sister to Santisima Trinidad." "This will not be easy. What is your plan?" "She's currently sailing through the storm out there. When it passes she'll be too exhausted to fight. We wait for the opportunity and strike before she can react." "What's your plan on subduing her?" "Chain shot to the masts and rudder. Keep behind her. Keep her from turning where she can't shoot us. She'll have to surrender or get destroyed. Or we'll just knock her out from behind." "That works." Pearl shrugged. "We'll come at her from angles so when she does fire, she won't be able to concentrate it on one of us."

They set out, following Revenge as she knew where to go. The waters they sailed into were choppy and rain was hard with the small storm they were sailing into. "Easy now, no telling what you may find out here." "Like staring through a waterfall, it's bloody impossible to see far through the water and fog." "Could run strait into a reef." Pearl was remembering what happened to her father. They searched the area. The storm began to let up, and in the distance they could just make out the shape of a massive vessel. Revenge confirmed it was their target. "Stay behind her, we'll strike when fortune favours." "That ship is a monster, look at the size of her." Interceptor breathed. "Quiet!" Pearl hissed, keeping her eyes on her. It was a delicate balancing act to avoid being spotted and keep her in view. "Spanish territory up ahead. We'll have to be extra vigilant." Revenge whispered. "Understood." Pearl whispered back, eyes peeled for trouble. Interceptor spotted a schooner, and they took action to maneuver away, before they turned back to follow. It was a risky chance. If they were caught they would be surrounded, and that behemoth they were tailing would turn her guns on them. Fortunately the fog kept them concealed. They managed to keep behind her until they left Spanish territory and the storm and fog withdrew. "We'll have our chance soon. Just hold on..." Revenge sighed, "There's a perfect place to ambush her just ahead." "Keep an eye out for anyone who might ambush us!" Pearl muttered. "Unlikely, she could take us all if she wanted. She doesn't...what the devil? Ranger!" she snarled, watching the frigate pounce from the cove. Two cutters were at his side.

"I know the name. Charles Vane's ship. Imbecile!" Interceptor hissed. Maestro delivered a broadside, and it was enough to sink the two cutters and force Ranger away. As she turned to pursue, she saw her three pursuers. A blast from her deck and Revenge turned hard, "She's firing mortars!" "Scatter!" Pearl shouted. It was the only thing she could say. They had to break off pursuit or be destroyed. The scuffle had caught the attention of the nearby Spaniards, and as Maestro slipped away, eight cutters entered the fray. They were small, but they were numerous, and ferocious. "Damn these bastards!" Pearl hissed as she engaged. Such small ships, even in such large numbers, were target practice for her. Maestro was using them as a distraction, buying herself time to fade away! They were cannon fodder. It was a viewpoint she had always despised! "You don't stand a chance, lads, turn away now!" "Shut up, pirate! You'll hang for your crimes! Attack!" came the cry from the closest cutter. Smoke, fire and metal filled the air as the small fleets, one in size, the other in number, exchanged vollies of cannon fire. The schooners were fast and nimble as they were designed to be but Pearl was fast too and Interceptor's aim had only improved since he became a pirate. Anne and Jackdaw were no slouches either and soon enough the schooners were dropping dead like flies. "Just like shooting fish in a barrel." Pearl said as the last one dropped. "Damn, that was exciting." Jackdaw panted. "She slipped into that cove just north." Interceptor informed them. "I know the place," Revenge nodded, "It's a natural stronghold." "Well lead on." Pearl shrugged. "Should we expect any trouble in there?" "Besides a quad decked man-o-war? Unlikely. There's a small abandoned village and a manor atop one of the cliffs. Used to be a French plantation, but they've long since abandoned it." "Leave it to the Frenchies to just leave things behind." Pearl shrugged. She may have long since left the Royal Navy but its roots could never be completely stamped out. A British built ship would always hate the French. "It's probably best to wait until it's dark and she's asleep. We'll not last long in a fight with her, especially with no room to maneuver away from her broadsides." Interceptor added. "Agreed. I'll go in first. With my dark coat, I can sneak in easily. As for you two, Interceptor stay behind Revenge. And both of you need different sails." Pearl gave them a spare set of black ones. "I want these back, NO SCRATCHES!" "You're picky." Revenge snorted as she and Interceptor laced the new sails in. "Hey, these are custom and they're _mine!" _Pearl retorted. "Alright, alright! Lead the way, then."

When darkness fell, Pearl slipped silently into the harbor. She took position and waited for the others. They were slow to move in, trying to stay together while remaining unseen. Maestro was dimly lit by dockside torches and lanterns. Even anchored, she was intimidating. Pearl kept silent, and once the others were ready she attacked. Maestro yelped, but was quick to return fire at whatever was shooting once she regained composure. A cannonball tore through one of Revenge's, Pearl's sail. "I told you, no scratches!" Pearl shouted, annoyed. "Oh, shut up!" Pearl laughed and let Maestro have it. A nasty broadside aimed straight at the man o'war's masts. Interceptor joined her when he was cleared of Revenge, and before Maestro could return fire, her main mast was the only one that stood, while her fore and aft masts fell, blocking her shots. She hissed before sighing, raising the white. "Smart girl." Pearl smirked, getting a towline on her. "This is a nice place. Could make a nice hideout, and if we wanted, we could keep a small fleet here." Interceptor looked around. "I'll take Maestro back to Nassau if you two want to explore." Revenge said. Pearl shrugged. "May as well." She agreed. "Now that the lobsterback is out of the way." Revenge nodded and took the tow line, giving a tug as she and the warship sailed out of the harbor. There was a lot of space without a massive First Rate. Pearl nosed around, admiring the infastructure. The village was old and defaced, but with some love, it could become a booming pirate town. Atop the hill, a rundown manor was covered in beautiful garden flowers. And a cave behind the waterfall that fell from the cliff held a secret underground section containing a secret entrance, a small prison, and a storage area, which was locked away. "It's perfect." Pearl purred, turning to face Interceptor. "Agreed. I can't wait to see what this place looks like during the daytime. The docks look like they can hold a few big ships or a good number of small ships, if they all huddled together." "There's enough stores here to last us years, maybe even a decade, without us having to leave and go hunt." She agreed. "Agreed. Whatever they were using this place for, they were prepared for something. Ours now. Looks like we've got everything...a bar, a brothel, and a store for upgrades and ammo. Just need to upgrade them and find people to work them." "Should we, test a few of the facilities out? Just to see how they work?" Pearl asked. Despite their closeness, she and Interceptor had yet to solidify their bond as mates. For the first time since King, she found herself wanting such a bond again. He blushed. Hard. "You...You want to?" She nodded. "I do." She paused. "You are the first ship in years to make me feel this way, Interceptor. I, don't want to lose that feeling." "I didn't...realize...of course, Black Pearl. I'm yours." he purred, rubbing against her happily. She rubbed back, her own purrs enticing him. She tilted slightly on her side, continuing her smooth roll at each touch he gave. Beneath the moonlight and the Ancients' sea of stars, the pair engaged in a night long celebration of lust and love.

By morning they were established as mates and Pearl would discover in several months' time that she was pregnant. But for now, she simply savored her time in his company, and he cherished his time with her in return. The island was truly breathtaking. White cliffs, green fields, bright flowers and several waterfalls whose mist hid within their constraints a rainbow. She rested against him, exhausted from last night's efforts but conscious enough to gently lick his decks affectionately. He leaned into the licks, purring loudly. But as they leaned further and further, they found themselves pushed into the cavern below the manor. And Interceptor noticed the storage area. "Pearl look. Some locked doors. Wonder what's in there." "No idea, but let's be careful." Pearl warned. "Got anything to break the lock?" he asked, looking between her and the rusted device. She rummaged through her holds, and held out a rusty key. "I collect them. Sometimes it helps pick locks." "By all means, have at it."

Pearl was an old hand at lock picking and had it open in seconds. The doors swung open, revealing their treasures inside. Coin, spices, sugar and a logbook. Obviously, the previous owners private stash. "Jackpot!" Interceptor grinned. "I think I could learn to like this place." Pearl chuckled as she inspected a gold coin. It was a reale, the Spanish currency, so it was obvious this used to belong to Maestro. Interceptor gathered the sugar and spices to sell, while leaving the coin to Pearl. Maestro's log may have been interesting but it wasn't valuable...but...she was a Spanish officer. And with how often Spain sent treasure fleets through the Caribbean, it was possible that somewhere in that book, could be an entry describing those routes. Pearl was fluent in Spanish and she read through the pages, muttering to herself and occasionally taking notes. Eventually she reached a point where it was nothing but sightings of British vessels down south near Kingston. She gave a quiet whistle. "Maestro came just in time it looks like." She said. "What do you mean?" Interceptor called as he was returning. Then she came across a log that made her stiffen. One of the ships under command of HMS Fearless and Royal Sovereign, the flagships of the Caribbean British fleet, was a large first rate. His name was Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Interceptor watched as Pearl rummaged through the harbor, gathering anything of value she could find. Stores upon stores of ammunition for one. She had never carried so much firepower before. She didn't even pause to answer his questions. "Pearl, Kingston is not the place to go. I know he's your son but after Port Royal and the defeat of the Armada, they're stepping up patrols around Kingston. It's more warships than merchants there, and mostly man-o-wars. It's too dangerous!" he pleaded. "I am not leaving him there a moment longer." She replied, tossing him crates of ammo. "Well I'm not leaving you to do this yourself. But this is suicide. He may be the one that kills you!" "I have to try." "They have our faces plastered up all over the city. They'll know it's us." "Then we'll need to don disguises." She said.

48 hours later found them both just outside the entrance to the city. Pearl could hardly disguise her black hull but pristine white sails billowed in the breeze. Interceptor too had altered his appearance, dropping the vibrant red for a more natural shade of oak. "Not sure new sails and paint will do much to disguise our designs and eye color. This is beyond dangerous." Interceptor growled. "Just keep your head down and think of some ridiculous accent to use." Pearl replied. He watched a frigate sail by, trailed by two brigs. Judging by the marines on deck and the finely dressed officers, there was no mistaking these as warships. Maestro's logbook did not lie. There were more warships here than merchants. "Keep your head down and your wits about you." Pearl whispered. "If we're stopped, let me do the talking." "I'll act a mute if we're stopped." he nodded. Fortunately, the British assumed the pair were just merchants slipping into Port Royal to restock on their way to some port in the Colonies. "How's that going to work? He's going to shoot you if he finds out you're a pirate, which he will if you tell him who you are. So how is a diversion going to work?" Interceptor sighed. "You're going to make one and draw a majority of the vessels aside." Pearl replied. "Okay but Pearl, how is that going to stop HIM from killing you?" "It won't but his sister might. Of the two Passionate had just enough time with me to imprint. So we find her first. This is a common stopover for British ships on the slave trade." "Let's hope she's soon due. Otherwise we'll be waiting months for her to return." "She is. Call it mother's intuition."

Pearl was right. A few hours later, Passionate sailed in. "You're a witch, Black Pearl." the brig murmured. Passionate was escorted by two schooners. Pirates had been intercepting and freeing the slaves, something the British Empire was keen to prevent. "They don't call me that black devil for nothing." Pearl grinned, eyes fixated on her daughter. "As soon as night falls we move in." "You might actually pull this off. If we are able you slip in, take two of their largest vessels, and slip out, all undetected? It'll be the bamboozle of the bloody century." "Way better than sacking Nassau without firing a shot." Pearl agreed.

When darkness fell, Pearl used her dark colors to sneak in. She got up close to her resting daughter. "Psst. Passie! Psst!" She whispered as loud as she dared. The double decker frigate woke with a start. "Huh? Birch, is that you?" she yawned. "Over here." Pearl hissed again. "Quietly." "If that's you again, Corona, I'm gonna beat you with my spanker again." she growled, hauling herself up and approaching Pearl. Pearl was close to the rocks but she moved out into a bit more light, facing her daughter. "It's nice to finally meet you, Passionate." She tilted her head. "You know me, and you seem somewhat familiar, have I met you before?" "A long time ago. You were just a shipling. I, cannot apologize enough for not coming to you sooner." "You have me mistaken. My mother was, regrettably, a pirate, and was burned to the keel when I was too young to remember. You must be thinking of Royal Passion, she takes the route up in Boston." "I know who I'm looking for." Pearl replied, moving into the light more. The full moon shown on her black hull directly, revealing the scars that only a deep burning could produce. Passionate backed away slightly, turning pale. "Y-you're a ghost. My mother is...my mother is dead." "I'm very much alive Passionate, feel." Gently she grabbed and guided one of Passionate's rigging lines to her side, allowing her to feel the pulse of life within her. She gave a light, sob choked gasped as her eyes quickly swelled with tears. "Mother...? How...? How can this be...?" she whispered. Pearl cradled her. "So many years I've searched for you. And now to find you. You've grown to be a beautiful lady." "But you knew where I was when you left...where we both were...why didn't you come back? You left us at the hands of that cretin, Alexander!" "When I was burned, I had to use methods to return me to health that weren't exactly, Christian. Essentially I sold my soul and spent 13 years trying to win it back. And then Beckett came along… Every chance I had to come and find you, I got roadblocked. It was as though the entire Royal Navy was keeping me from you." "13 years...was it worth missing us grow up? While you were out robbing and murdering good, honest men, we were being raised in an orphanage run by the Navy, was that worth it? You're a pirate! " "No." Pearl turned away. "I am a pirate, I won't ever try to deny that nor change it. Its my life. That said, there was not a day that went by that I didn't wonder what might have been if I had the chance to raise you. I would stop and think, what are Passionate and Prince doing now? I know Alexander was undoubtably cruel to you but I had hoped your grandmother would've shown him some restraint. At least, that's what I convinced myself when I thought about going after you. The bottom line is leaving you there was wrong. And if you want to hate me for it then you can." "I don't hate you, but I certainly need some healing before I can just open up to you again. But Prince...mother, he'll kill you without second thought. Alex trained him to be a pirate hunter, and he's damn good at it. He hides in the southeast, in the Triangle, staying in that cursed fog bank that never seems to vanish, ambushing anything that is an enemy of Great Britain. He's quite the name for himself. The Spanish call him El Barco Fantasma..." "That's why I came to you. You're the only one who can, talk to him. It's obvious why I'm here now. I want you to come with me. Both of my children to come with me." "I can't just leave, this is my life! Maybe it's free out where you live but this is all I've ever known. The service gave me a second chance, and treats me well, and I don't want to leave it. Prince is even more dug in. He's a legend! All the girls want him, he's bloody rich, and is of high rank. Christ, he's so rich he keeps 20,000 Reales on him at all times! He'll never want to give up the life." "At least it is a free life. Prince is no better off in the service than the people you transport. It may not seem like it but its true. I was the daughter of a flagship. I had everything I thought I could ever want in the Royal Navy, until I saw it for what it truly was. Please Passionate. I can't leave my life behind, they'd kill me if they knew I was here. If you and Prince stay in the Royal Navy there's a good chance Alexander will kill you both. I don't care how popular Prince is."

Pearl prayed her daughter would see reason. And apparently the ancients had a sense of humor because that's when Interceptor triggered his distraction. It woke every ship in the harbor up instantly. The explosion at the powder docks could be heard two miles away, and Interceptor was already racing out of port, the Jolly Roger flapping gallantly from his mast. "That's my honey." Pearl grinned, turning to follow. "You better be coming because I'm not leaving without you and your dear brother and his pals will be on us soon." "I don't have much of a choice now that everyone sees you talking to me, and will see you joining up with him! Damn you, Black Pearl! Let's go!" Passionate hissed, setting full sails. Her black, dark blue, and purple color palette was absolutely breathtaking, especially when she was at full sail. Pearl laughed and followed close behind. The three silhouetted perfectly against the burning port behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl led them back to Nassau where Jackdaw was busy finishing with the new harbor defense: aka Maestro. The massive warship grumbled uncomfortably in her spot. She'd been run around on the beach of an island just outside the harbor, with all of her guns shifted to the seaward side. "Not the best position. Would you prefer a beach with some rum?" Pearl teased. She turned to her son. "Jackdaw, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She gestured to Passionate. "Passi, this is your older brother Jackdaw." The pair looked at each other, each displaying an expression of disgust. "Another pirate!" "She's a slaver!" Pearl took step back to allow the siblings to argue as siblings did.

It was ended when they heard Queen Anne's Revenge and Benjamin arguing themselves. "I'm telling you, it's a ruse, the King is just trying to get us to drop our guard so he can retake Nassau, you'll see!" Benjamin hissed. Anne snarled. "It's no ruse, Ben! I heard it straight from the lips of a greasy Bermudan trader! There's a pardon, an offer for any pirate who wants it!" "It's a trap." Pearl whispered, having heard of such things before. Anne looked at her and growled. "Sail with us, Pearl. You too Interceptor, Jackdaw. There's trouble brewing." Pearl sighed. "Anne you can't trust Alex." "I don't. That's why this is concerning news." Anne sighed. Benjamin pitched in again. "Ruse or not, the British are likely to return, with arms no doubt. We'll need a plan. In the absence of any clear ideas I say it's best we lay low. No pirating. Do nothing to ruffle the King's feathers." "Preserving the King's plumage is no concern of mine, Ben!" "It will be when he sends his Fleet to cleanse this island of our residue! Look around you. Is this cesspit worth dying for?" "Aye! It's our Republic. Our idea! A free land for free men, remember? So it's filthy to look at. But it ain't it an idea worth fighting for?" "I can't be sure anymore. When I look back on the fruits of our years of labor, all I can see is sickness...idleness...idiocy." "Not a sunbeam of difference between here and London then, eh?" "Anne is right, Ben." Jackdaw finally cut in, "Taking a wide view, we're not doing so bad out here. There's sun, rum, and leisure as far as the eye can see!" "Aye. Nassau may look fine from a distance, but at it's core, there's a disease I can't stomach." "Sickness can be cured, if you have the right medicines." "But a corpse cannot be reanimated!" Anne hissed dangerously at Benjamin, "I can't believe the shite I'm hearing drop from your lips! Why not take that pardon now, and be done with it?"

"Peace, both of you!" Interceptor finally chirped up, "there's a way to satisfy both ends, if we work together. Find medicines to ease our burdens here, but in a way that doesn't attract the British." "I wager the nearest doctor is sitting pretty in Havanah, not a place I'm eager to go." "What about the Spanish fleet I escaped from?" Jackdaw asked, "They all sank. Surely those wrecks would have some medicines, all sealed up in glass bottles." "You'd need some wreck lines to reach those depths!" "Aye and with some coin, wreck lines won't be hard to come by." "This is a plan I can stand behind. Find medicines without stirring up any trouble." Benjamin nodded as he began to move away, "Just remember, Anne, keep your cannons corked!" "Piss off, Ben!" the frigate snorted, "You three secure some wreck lines. Meet me where that Fleet was hit by the hurricane."

"Whatever we choose to do, we should do it quickly." Britannia said as she came up to them. She had been caring for the wounded and sick and it was beginning to show. Her hull had a slight tremor, the first sign of the fever. Pearl nodded. "Jackdaw, you know the area better than any of us. If Anne can secure us some wreck lines, you can be our guide through that mess." "I'll get some lines myself then we'll head out." Pearl pressed her muzzle to Britannia's, wincing. "Go back to your dock. We'll return soon." She promised. Britannia's blue eyes narrowed, her innate stubbornness kicking in. Pearl looked to Jackdaw for backup. The man o'war was notoriously difficult. And without Long Shadow around, she usually had her own way. "If the healer dies, who can care for the sick? Rest, Britannia." the brig sighed, rubbing up against her and frowning as he felt the heat of her hull. "Go on to your dock, please." Britannia growled and looked as though she was going to argue her case but seeing as the odds were stacked against her she submitted. "Fine." She sighed, turning away. Pearl bit her lip, not pleased to see her give in so easily. "Let's hurry and get these medicines." Interceptor murmured, moving over to the harbormaster to purchase a few wreck lines. They were basically rigging extensions that allowed vessels to rummage through shallow wrecks and crevices. "I never liked wearing these things." Pearl muttered, testing them out. "But beggars can't be choosers." As they set out for the northern waters of the Caribbean, Passionate took up what her name was and began looking after the sick in Britannia's absence./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anne was anchored just northeast of Havanah. "Any luck?" Jackdaw called. "Nothing around these parts, sadly, but there's a few wrecks yonder that haven't been scoured by nothing but crabs and coral." she replied. "We'll have a look. This way, mother." Jackdaw led Pearl and Interceptor roughly a mile east, and dropped anchor. "Down below us now. We're looking for little glass bottles and vials." "Those things will blend in better than a warships camouflage." She warned. Look she did but anything that could've been visible was not. Nothing but sand and rock. Jackdaw did the same and with similar results, but Interceptor managed to pull up a crate from the destroyed aft cabin. However, the contents gave a horrid odor, and was a nasty shade of green. Jackdaw sighed. "Let's get back to Anne. We'll have to come up with a new plan." "Perhaps somewhere else?" Pearl suggested. "Like the Colonies." "I'll talk to her about it." he nodded as they returned. Anne was eager. "Any luck?" "We found a crate hidden beneath a school of sharks. Sadly, the elixir inside is...quite spoiled." "Plague and perish!" Anne hissed, "Will we steal medicines now?" "Remember the pardon. We're to be subtle." Interceptor reminded her. "Says Benjamin, a pirate now too proud to call himself one!" "He prefers caution to cannons." "Caution is nothing without charisma! For if a man plays a fool, it's only fools he'll persuade, but appear to be the devil...and all men will submit." "And would you play the devil?" he asked. She smirked, lighting several fuses along her bowspritspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanto give the appearance she was on fire, but did not care. She eyed Jackdaw dangerously, "It's all a big show. Give your quarry something to fear...some...hellish thing...from a fevered dream! And men will drop to their knees...pleading for their Lord! Before all else! Grrr!" she snapped in Jackdaw's face, causing the brig to jump back in fright. Interceptor smirked. "Looks just fine." "Of course it does." she shrugged, getting out of Jackdaw's face and turning around, "Get Nassau some medicines. Otherwise, I'll handle it myself." "Anne if you're even thinking about going where I think you are..." Pearl warned. She did not want Anne anywhere near Charleston. "Find a better solution, then." she growled. "Come on. We'll figure something out, Pearl." Interceptor murmured. Pearl side and turned away, following her mate. Her thoughts were of Britannia and the others who would only get sicker if they couldn't find anything.

Several days would pass. Jackdaw tried to seek the doctor out in Havanah, but Spanish warships chased him off before he got close. Interceptor attempted Kingston but the British had even more warships in the area since Passionate's 'capture'. Things were getting frustrating. As Pearl, Interceptor and Jackdaw were discussing what to do, they saw Benjamin up ahead, slightly beached and fixing some gashes in his hull armor. Pearl raced to him. "Ben what happened?" She asked. "Anne happened!" he retorted, "Opened fire on a British man-o-war, the pillock!" "What in God's name for?" "She's still searching for medicines, but she's gone mad if you ask me!" "We'll bring her home." "Leave her, she's more trouble than she's worth!" "Like hell I will!" Pearl hissed. "Come on." Interceptor set sail, and the three of them sailed in the direction of distant smoke. Pearl feared the worst. Attacking a man o'war was a great way to get the Royal Navy on your stern. Then chop your bow off if given the chance. And that's exactly what Anne was doing. She was going head to head against a third rate, and she looked as though she was putting up a hell of a fight, but she needed help. Pearl set every sail she dared in the strong breeze, not waiting for Interceptor. "Anne!" She cried. "Help me down this bastard!" the frigate called. She needed to say nothing else as Pearl, Interceptor and Jackdaw flung themselves into the fight, guns blazing. Surrounded and outnumbered, the third rate attempted to break off, but Pearl and Interceptor managed to catch him and down his forward mast. He growled and raised the white. Anne came forward. "If only you had accepted my offer to surrender, you'd not be suffering now." "Suck a muzzle, gobshite! You'll be hanged and sun dried just like those that were in Boston." he spat blood in her face. She growled. "The King's called for a Pardon!" "Heh." the third rate grinned. Anne's reply was a single shot to the head. Jackdaw flinched, and used his rigging to dig through the aft cabins before pulling out a crate. "Well, there's not a lot here, but it'll help Britannia get back up so she and Passionate can help the sick. But the bottles bear a Charles-Towne stamp." "Take those to Nassau...and meet me in Charles-Towne. Two weeks from today." Anne growled. Pearl nodded but she was more than a bit apprehensive of attacking the main outpost in the American colonies. Interceptor nuzzled against her. "We'll make it through this. I promise." "I know. We always do somehow despite the odds."

Despite Anne's efforts Britannia was not willing to except the medicine. " I still have strength in me. I can afford to wait. The same cannot be said for the others." "Passionate needs your help caring for the others. For God's sake, the hunt for medicines is nearly over! Just take these so you can help others long enough for the medicines to get here. Passionate is about to collapse from all the running around she has to do. She hasn't slept in a week." Interceptor sighed. "if someone wasn't so insistent that I stay in my berth, I could help her." She growled, rising. "Take the damn medicine and I wouldn't insist you rest." "No!" Britannia shoved past him, defying his orders to stay in her berth. She snatched the medicine and took it with her. Administering it to another vessel who was so weak all she could do was lie on her side. "Her stubbornness will be the end of her one day." Pearl sighed as she came up beside him. "Let's get up to Charles-Towne, then." he sighed, leaning over to lick his mate. "The sooner we get these medicines, the better off we'll all be." "I know that." Pearl sighed. "But Charlestown is a fortress. It is not a place I am keen on storming." "Let's see what Anne is doing at least. See if her plan is smart for once." Pearl rolled her eyes fondly at that but dutifully followed her mate.

Jackdaw once again joined them, and they met with Anne on a warm night. She was anchored just off the town, three merchants forcefully anchored before her. The fortress was deeper in the swamp. "Are you not loved at home? Not wanted by your friends and families? Or are you bunch just criminals? Hostages for medicines!" she roared out at the town, "These were my only terms." she turned back to the merchants, "But I'm lead to believe that you lot are the fools of Charles-Towne, and I would be better off using your guts for chum and your bones for CHAR!" she hissed in the face of the nearest merchant. "By Christ! This is my predicament...to kill ya...or to press you into my service. It's a decision I'll make hardly, but without remorse." she growled, seeing Pearl, Interceptor and Jackdaw, "Ahoy, you three." "Jesus have you gone insane?" Interceptor hissed, "The whole of the town can see this!" "That's the idea! Out of range but well in sight..." she grumbled, "I sent a party ashore to barter with the governor. That was three days ago. No word, since." "That could mean any number of things, none of them good." Pearl muttered. Jackdaw eyed the swamp. He straightened confidently. "I'll handle it. Give me the night." "Be careful." Pearl begged him. "I will be." he nodded, turning to sail into the swamp. The maze of shallow waters was barely big enough to fit him in, and he had to be careful not to run himself aground. He quietly took out alarm bells all the way to the fortress. It wasn't much for its location, mainly made up of logs and planks. But there were plenty of guards. He overheard two cutters talking. "The Navy are sending vessels over to deal with her. She wants medicines for whatever illnesses her kind have festered. What horrid coffins these pirate ships must be..." "Medicines?" "Aye. I've got it all in my holds under order of the governor but I'm not to hand it over unless ordered to." Bingo. Jackdaw had his target, but before he could strike, a lantern was shown on him. Alarm bells rung throughout, loudly, and Jackdaw was forced to chase the cutter through the swamp...

Anne looked up as Jackdaw returned. "What did you find?" she asked, to which he smiled. "Five crates, and the means to make additional doses." he purred, holding up the papers of how to make the medicines. "There's precious little of that these days." she returned the smile, "Thank you, Jackdaw." "So where are we going to find the stuff to take it?" Pearl asked. "Actually, better question. How are we going to emsteel /emit? We try anything the Royal Navy will be up our sterns!" "We trade for it, legitimately. Getting ingredients is easy. It's the finished product that's harder to come by." Interceptor nodded. "So we'll see you back in Nassau?" Jackdaw asked. Anne bit her lip. "You go on ahead, I've got more business in the north." "You're giving up on us. On Nassau." Jackdaw sighed. Anne growled. "Look lad. I'm late into my fourth decade on this Earth. If I don't find a way to make the fifth a quiet, and cozy voyage...then I'd rather sink to the devil's doorstep, than call myself a pirate another year." "Anne of all ships…" Pearl whispered, stunned at what she was hearing. She nuzzled her. "Well I hope you find what you're looking for." "Thank you. And I hope you do as well. Nassau still has hope. And it's better off with you. Farewell." She murmured. She looked to Jackdaw before kissing him deeply. She said her goodbyes, before setting a course north, the three others returning south to the Caribbean. Pearl said nothing but there was a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at her son. Jackdaw didn't notice, or if he did, he said nothing. The voyage home was uneventful. Nassau seemed to be slightly better with Britannia and Passionate both helping out, but with the new medicines, everything would get easier for the sick.

They returned just in time it seemed. A few ships were near death and Britannia was severely weakened. She was still up and helping but her hull trembled and several times she erupted in fierce coughing, leaning heavily against a dock to keep herself upright. "We need to get to work." Pearl said, looking at the ingredients she had. "Start making what you can. Jackdaw and I will administer the medicines we have now." Interceptor told her, giving Jackdaw two of the five crates and telling him to take the West side of the harbor. He took the East. "I don't want to hear it Interceptor." Britannia's normal growl was not much more than a rasp now when he approached her. All the fight had left her. "Take some medicine. We've enough for the whole harbor for now, and Pearl is making whatever extra she can just in case." She sighed, stifling a cough and agreed, allowing Interceptor to give her some. "There, now go on." She coughed, staggering off. Pearl came up. "At least she took it this time." "Let's listen to Benjamin and just lay low until the island is back up on its feet." Interceptor murmured. Pearl nodded. "We could use some quiet weeks." She agreed.

Those couple weeks didn't last. Royal Phoenix, a talented schooner they had picked up a few days ago, came charging in. "Pearl, Interceptor! We've got a huge problem!" "Uh oh what is it?" Pearl asked. The schooner didn't have time to reply as a cannon shot was made to signal the arrival of something. Interceptor's heart sank. "Oh yeah...that's a very big problem." his eyes rested upon the British Armada, led by none other than HMS Alexander.


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl's reaction was immediate. "We need to go. Get everyone out." "They're blockading the entire island. No one is getting in or out!" Royal Phoenix gasped. Interceptor bit his lip. "Hide!" he hissed, as Alexander, his deputy HMS Chambers, and a few other brigs sailed forward. "We demand a parley with the vessels who call themselves the governors of this island. Benjamin, Ranger and Queen Anne's Revenge!" "This is not good at all." Interceptor whispered as he, Pearl and Royal Phoenix watched from behind the cliffs which supported the old fort. "Someone has to come out and speak to him." Pearl said. "May as well be me." "And me." Britannia interrupted. "Like hell you're going out there alone." "They're wanting to speak with Ben, Ranger and Anne. We'll eavesdrop." Interceptor whispered. On cue, Benjamin called over Ranger, telling him to bring two other schooners with him, Burgess and Cockhram. "Don't get seen. Let's see what Alex wants..." "I have a pretty good idea." Pearl muttered, sending a spiteful glare her uncle's way. She took a step back and watched. "Welcome to Nassau, gentlemen. I am Benjamin, sadly Queen Anne's Revenge is no longer based out of this harbor, but I'm happy to answer any and all questions." Benjamin bowed respectfully. Interceptor scowled. "I must admit that was not the welcome I was expecting. You're clearly a man of wit." Alexander nodded down at the much smaller vessel. "I'm only eager to hear what the King has to offer, Sir. Follow me to the harbor center, just over here." "Very well. Lads! Spread out and take this island as if it were your own!" Alex announced to the smaller vessels that weren't part of the blockade. "We should confiscate all weapons and sink every God damn ship not flying the King's Colours!" Chambers growled, "Send a clear message to these pirates that the King is not to be trifled with." "I am Flagship, Deputy Chambers, and as such you will listen to my orders to the letter. I have my plans, you only need to listen to me. Is that clear?" "Yes, Sir..." he grumbled. "Hide the stores." Pearl whispered. "I already have." Britannia replied as she Pearl, and Interceptor moved into the center. "Hello Uncle." Pearl's voice was anything but friendly. Alex turned to face her, looking surprised. "Black Shadow?" he asked, using her original name in a tone that was almost care-full. "I thought...I thought you were dead." "Despite your best efforts to the contrary." Pearl replied. "And it's Black Pearl now." "Black Sh-ah, Pearl...Very well. I'm glad you're here to listen to the King's offer. This is your chance to get your life back." he murmured, almost silently, desperately pleading for her not to continue defying the King and himself. "And why, would I want to do that?" Pearl hissed. "Indeed, why would we?" Britannia asked. "I see now I should have chosen a different deputy. You have become a tyrant, Alex." His eyes hardened. These were two ships he cared about, two ships he loved. But he could not be any less dangerous to them as he was to the others. "I have a duty to the King. A duty that requires dirty work. I'm the only one with the will to carry that burden. History may remember me as a tyrant but it'll be me that kept the Empire alive. I am sorry you disagree with my methods. They are brutal. But they are effective. It's why the King has sent me here now. I have a pardon on offer for any and all pirates." "Your tyranny will destroy the empire one day soon. But, let's hear it." Britannia said. "Britannia!" Pearl hissed. "He has a right to speak, Pearl. Go on Alex, let us hear your blessed pardon." Britannia's tone was mocking but at least he had an opportunity. He straightened as he bellowed out for all to hear.

"To all pirates of Nassau, a pardon is on offer! From the fifth of September, any pirates who turn themselves over to the British government shall be pardoned for any piracy or piracies they have committed! You will be returned to British service and your pockets emptied of your gains! However, after the fifth of January it shall become the duties of all warships, fortresses and even merchants to arrest any pirate that defy or disobey this pardon. In lieu of a public trial you will all be confined in Nassau until further notice!" "Alexander puts it too lightly, maggots," Chambers hissed, "Accept the King's pardon and protection, or we will stretch your bloody necks!" "Peace, Chambers, we are not executioners! Not yet." Alex looked at Pearl and Britannia. Britannia turned to the fleet. "Those who wish to accept the offer can do so without fear of retribution from the rest." She said. Over half the ships moved across to Alexander but some did not. And among them were Interceptor, Pearl and Britannia. "You should know me by now Uncle." Pearl hissed. "I stand with my fleet." Britannia said. "The pardon stands until January. You have your opportunity. Be smart like I know you are and take it." Alex sighed before sailing off with Chambers. Ranger hissed after him. "Thank you, Sirs! And God save you!" he retorted mockingly. Benjamin grunted. "We should look on this as a stroke of fortune. The King is offering mercy to us." "Oh piss! I'll die before I submit to that bastard." Ranger growled. "For Christ sake, Ranger, look around you! We had ourselves an opportunity here, a chance to make a government run by free men for free men, but in two years we've pissed it away. I won't make that mistake again." he hissed, sailing off after Alex. "Bastard!" Ranger howled after him before looking at Pearl, Interceptor and Britannia. "Come on, then...I need a drink." Pearl sighed, looking to Passionate. "It's up to you." She said. If it meant keeping her daughter safe, Pearl would go back to the Royal Navy, the one place she hated the most. "I'm debating." her daughter sighed, "What's left to fight for? Why should we not take the pardon?" "What are the chances we could actually live a decent life? I certainly can't and Alex knows it. That's the brilliance of his trap. Welcome the scum in knowing they can't adapt. Then cull them." "But they'll hunt us if we don't accept. It's adapt or die...is that worth it? To run?" "We have quite a few hidey holes." Pearl said. "And I can buy you all some time to escape. They won't take me out easily." Britannia said. "Don't you dare!" Pearl gasped. "My sister…" "Will be just fine on her own. I trust Dogg can keep her in line." Britannia smiled. "We still have to make it through the Blockade. Alex won't have any gaps." "We'll have to fight." Britannia said. "Not necessarily." Interceptor murmured, "The Lobsters are securing their munitions, see over there?" he pointed to barrels and crates being offloaded onto a secure beach. "If we can secure some gunpowder and pine pitch, we can use a fireship and send it at the blockade, smashing out a hole to escape through." "We'll need a volunteer for that." Britannia said. "And that's not a question even I am comfortable posing to the fleet." "I'll do it." Royal Phoenix murmured, "I'm small and nimble, hard to see and hard to hit until it's too late." "Are you certain Phoenix." Pearl asked. Being a fireship was a one way trip. "My conscience is clear." he nodded slowly. "Your sacrifice won't be in vain." Britannia promised. "Pearl, gather the fleet. When night falls, we'll be ready." "You get the gunpowder, I'll secure the pine pitch." Ranger blurted, turning and sailing off. Pearl nodded and joined him in procuring said items.

"Britannia sighed and turned to Interceptor. "Take care of her." She begged. "Shadow and Dogg too. I leave the fleet to you." She handed him her flag. "Britannia. You don't have to. If this goes to plan you can escape with us." he murmured, nuzzling her, "I wish they were here! Blockade is keeping them from entering... You have to make it with us out of here. You can't leave them. You can't leave us. You can't...you can't leave me." "Just in case." She whispered, gently nuzzling him. "If I do go down, I won't go without giving them a fight to remember." "You better try. So help me, Britannia..." She pressed her muzzle to his flank briefly before turning her attentions to assisting in any way she could. By the time the gunpowder was secured, they found Ranger having difficulty opening a crate of pine pitch. "Here." Britannia offered her much larger muscles and easily pried the wood apart. "Thanks." he murmured.

"Lieutenant!" came a sturn voice. "Down!" Jackdaw hissed in a whisper. A frigate approached two brigs. "Deputy Chambers has ordered us to sink every pirate ship anchored in the harbor. You're to take up positions tonight." "Despite the Flagship's orders, Sir?" "This is an order, soldier. Meet with Chambers in the north harbor." "Someone should kill that Deputy Chambers before he has a chance to bark those orders." Ranger hissed. "You think so?" Interceptor asked. "We're dead in the water otherwise." Pearl immediately offered to do it but Britannia shook her head. "No, you need to escape. I'll kill the scum." She growled. "Your brains are baked! I'm not taking part in killing the Deputy, not one of the King's ships!" hissed one of Ranger's smaller cutters. The brig was quick to grab said schooner as he tried to escape, and silenced him. "We can't risk our good fortune...go on ahead. If you can do it without getting caught, meet us on the southeast shore tonight." Britannia nodded. "If I'm not there by the time the moon is high, don't wait for me." She said.

When darkness fell, at a time of night before the moon rose so it was pitch black, Britannia slipped out of the harbor. She knew where Chambers was stationed. Alexander had trained him well, but not well enough. She halted however when she felt a familiar touch against her keel. "Ah so you have returned." She whispered. "Well them, my dear Campe. Think you can do me a small favor?" If there was a verbal answer, it was not heard by anyone. But moments later Britannia was spectator to the mysterious being known only as the Krakan, attacking Chambers. Chambers attempted to call for help, but the unseen beast beneath him kept him quiet before incapacitating him with a quick keel twist. It didn't kill him but it paralyzed him, and left him for Britannia to finish off. He growled as he watched her approach, but she was followed silently by Jackdaw. "Alex offered us a pardon, Chambers. Don't a man's word mean anything in these times?" "Spare me your philosophy lesson, lout! You're all parasites, living off the industry of honest men!" Chambers hissed. "Much like King George in that respect." "Know your place, peasant! You may have taken my life, but you have not improved your own by any measure." "Does some purpose keep you talking?" "Ugh...if not for Alexander, I'd have seen you all burned in your own berths...worms! All of you!" Britannia moved in, and in the moonlight her eyes glowed with power. _"I am no peasant."_ She hissed. Chambers only spat at the water before her. To him, she was a traitor. She was below a peasant in his eyes. If she was bothered by the disrespect she didn't show it. Instead she dispatched him with a simple and quick bite to the throat. She spat out his blood. "As disgusting as any limey." She growled. "Good job, Britannia. Let's meet up with the others." Jackdaw praised turning to lead her to the southeast shore.

As the rejoined the fleet, there was a commotion within Alexander's ranks. Apparently someone had discovered Chambers was missing. "Its now or never Phoenix." Pearl whispered. "They're onto us, there's bound to be smaller ships patrolling the waters around the blockade. Let's clear the way for Phoenix." Interceptor said as the schooner put the final fuse in place. "I'm ready." he murmured quietly. "As am I." Shadow said as she surfaced beside him. "The next time you open your eyes, I will be there to guide you." She promised. He nodded, "Fair enough. Let's get our ships out while the window is open. Charge!" he howled, setting full sail. It was quite a sight. Pirates raced out of the darkness, a fireship in their midst. And behind him cannons roared. It was a scene well outdoing the worst of Shadow's Locker. As schooners and cutters attempted to intercept Phoenix, the larger ships of the line that made up the blockade were silently sleeping, cannon fire waking them, but too groggy to properly understand what was going on at the moment. As Pearl and the smaller ships of the fleet pealed off making a break for it. Their retreat was covered by Britannia who was easily a one ship offensive. Her brilliance was in who she attacked. She avoided the schooners and brigs as they could easily be dealt with by Pearl's group. Nor did she attack the man o'wars who were too slow to catch the fleeing pirates. No she focused her attacks on Alexander's spies. The frigates and the third rates. Decimating their ranks. "To glory!" Phoenix cried as he lit the fuse and shut his eyes. By the time the blockade understood what was happening, it was too late. Phoenix plowed into a first rate and exploded in spectacular fashion. There were screams as the first rate and two accompanying fifth rates had massive holes blown in them and caught fire, rapidly sinking. The blockade was broken!

But it wasn't all good news. Alexander was rapidly approaching with a fleet of heavy frigates. Until now, Interceptor was assisting Britannia. The man o'war turned to him. "Go, Interceptor." "Britannia...I'll see you again. And I can't wait for that." he whispered, saluting his former flagship as he broke off to run the gauntlet with the escaping pirates. A full broadside of oil slicked grape shot, each pellet burning, from Alexander's guns riddled Britannia's flank. She howled, the pain serving to entice her to fight harder. She returned the favor with chain shot that took out several man o'wars closest to Alexander. The Armada was closing in, and like a hydra, when one ship was sunk, two more took their place. It was like they came crawling out the crevices of the island. Alexander growled, and this time used his heavy mortars to rain fire down upon her masts and deck. She didn't quit. Even as her foremast fell. Then her mizzen. Her main cracked and still she continued her barrage. Blood was dripping out of her mouth, from wounds on her head into her eyes. Her shots were more wild now as she was firing blind.

Finally, she ran out of ammo. Alex approached her as two second rates held her down. "Accept the Pardon. For God's sake, Britannia, don't make me do this!" he hissed sadly. Still she struggled, managing to raise her head and glare spitefully at him. "There's a special place in Shadow's Locker for you. I'd hate for you to miss it." She broke free and lunged, aiming for his throat. For his size, he was nimble. He pushed her to the side and in the same motion placed her head against his triple gun decks. "To the devil with you." he murmured. Interceptor looked back as he heard cannon fire, and the cheers of the British warships. He slumped. "NO!" Shadow screamed in agony as the bond was severed. She made to go back but Pearl grabbed her. "Interceptor, help me!" She cried, her sister writhing in her grasp. The brig took a moment to recollect himself before helping his mate in containing Shadow. Shadow was furious. Her green eyes were flashing sickly yellow again. Just as they did before. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" She shrieked. "There will be time for vengeance! But now is not that time. Come on. Nassau is finished, we need to head to the hideout. We'll figure what to do there." Shadow pulled free of him but she didn't make to attack the British fleet. Instead, she faced them, eyes glowing now. A horrid shade of yellow with a blood crimson edge. "You go. I, have work to do." She dove. "There are tough times ahead. I know it." Jackdaw shook. "We have no choice now but to survive." Pearl said. "The hideout it is. Until we can find a more suitable place to call home." "Then, to the hideout we go." he nodded. The small fleet sailed southeast.


	6. Chapter 6

Their hideout worked beautifully. With all its stores of food and ammunition, they could comfortably live for years if not decades. But it was not a place to live out their lives. Their small fleet had no intentions of leaving, even for the bathroom. It smelled of piss and rotting fish. Until one day when a familiar face showed up. It was Dogg. Pearl was so relieved and happy to see him she embraced him, smothering him with kisses. He chuckled, before sighing. "Pity about Nassau. And Anne flying the coup." "Ranger left to visit her, and we're following soon." Jackdaw yawned as he woke, suffering a heavy hangover. "Is this what's left of your experiment with democracy?" "Aye. We do as we please and we take our time doing it." "Christ, Jackdaw, does anything but the stench of riches wrinkle your nose?" "What's gotten into you?" "Reality, mate. Reality." he eyed Interceptor as the brig approached, "See to it you aren't pulled into the drink by this drowning rat!" "We're trying to." Pearl sighed. "But if we don't have a new place to go soon we might end up joining him." "I'll get on that." Interceptor murmured, "I'll head west, into the Pacific. There are thousands of uncharted islands, and the Kingdoms don't plunder the Pacific." "Be careful. It might be called the Pacific but the name is deceptive." Pearl said. "I will be. Don't be surprised if it takes me a few years to return to you. Never lose hope. I'll always return to you." he murmured, nuzzling her fiercely. She kissed him. "I will wait forever." She promised. "Shall we get going to see Anne?" Jackdaw stretched as Interceptor set sail out of the cove. It would be the last time in a while that he would be seen, if ever again.

The small group set sail north for the Colonies. Anne and her small fleet were on an uncharted beach in the southern most part of North Carolina. They seemed to be partying. Ranger was talking to the frigate and didn't seem polite. "What a disappointment you are, Anne. Leaving us when we need you. Damn you. And hang all you lot that follow this sorry bastard into obscurity!" he growled, stalking off. Anne grimaced before looking at Pearl and Jackdaw. She spit. "That brig is a prick." "Tell me about it." Pearl sighed. "He's, very overzealous that's for sure. A thousand apologies Anne." "No need to be sorry...anyway, I heard a rumor about a treasure down south by Kingston. I have plenty of gold to last me in my retirement. If you want it, the quest is yours. Look for a man o war named Royal Fortune. His real name is Black Bart. Ask around Kingston." Pearl shuddered, not wanting anything to do with that port or the Royal Navy. "Anne the last time we faced the British, Britannia was killed. No treasure is worth a second confrontation." She said although Jackdaw was clearly interested. "With the British focusing on Nassau, Kingston will be left lightly guarded. Plus, we could finally pick up Prince." Jackdaw nudged her, reminding her of her youngest child. Pearl swallowed hard and looked at Passionate. "Would he come?" She asked. "After the death of Britannia...and my disappearance...and revealing who you are to him...yeah. He'll come." her daughter nodded. "Then go we shall." Pearl sighed. She turned to Anne. "You have done well for yourself. I only hope I can do the same for my family when my own time comes." "Well don't just sit there like a barrel of wet fish. We're celebrating my retirement! Uncork these ships' breakfasts!" she called out to her fleet.

But Pearl spotted one ship near the back sneaking out and farther up the coast. "Anne." She nudged her, directing her attention to the strange vessel. "Well go on, then. I'll save you a few bottles." she nodded, gesturing for Pearl to go follow. "I'll see what he's up to." She said. "And Anne, eyes open. I sense trouble." She moved out to sea. The small schooner seemed to be rushing up north, stopping when he came across a few British frigates. "Lieutenant!" "Jericho, what's the situation?" "They're partying and drunk as all hell. I suspect that Black Pearl knows something. She doesn't miss much. But the rest of them are clueless as to what's going on." "Good...then light the signal. And always remember this day." The schooner nodded, and Pearl watched as he lit a rocket off into the air. On the misty horizon were several flashes, revealing the outlines of a fleet of warships. It was the British! Mortar fire rained down back south where Anne and her children were. "No..." Pearl whispered, turning heel and running as fast as she could back down the coast. She was grateful she had the breeze working with her.

The harbor was on fire, with several ships dead and burning. Anne, Jackdaw and Passionate were scrambling through the maze of debris, meeting up with Pearl as the British fleet approached. Many of Anne's surviving fleet joined up with them. "Note the day, lads! Today, we send the King's finest to their graves!" Anne hissed. "Anne, its an Armada out there. I know you want to fight but come back to the hideout with us, we'll figure something out." Pearl begged her. "We need to break through if we want to head back to your hideout, Pearl! We need to fight!" she hissed. The flagship of this fleet approached. It wasn't Alexander, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how it was looked at, but the vessel was still a mighty intimidating first rate nonetheless. Pearl moved alongside Anne. "I stand with you." She promised and attacked. The four outnumbered the first rate, but the first rate had firepower. As they exchanged shots, the rest of the Armada fell into place, flanking both sides and pushing in hard. Suddenly, it was a maze of yellow and black hulls as the pirates clashed hull to hull with the British.

Pearl was alongside Anne when it happened. The black ship had a shallow draft and so wasn't affected but the British's method was to drive them into the shallows. And Anne was the first casualty. "Anne, reef!" She cried in warning. The frigate attempted to move, but got distracted. A shot into her flank made her collapse. Jackdaw cried out and tried to get to her, but found himself pushed back by a frigate. "Pearl! Jackdaw! Nngh...in a world without gold, we might have been heroes!" Anne grunted. Jackdaw struggled. "ANNE!" he cried as a first rate fired a broadside into her head. The world around him seemed to slow, and his heart dropped. He couldn't believe it...he was brought back by a frigate biting into him and tossing him aside. The last thing Anne heard was Pearl's anguished scream.

When Anne fell, Pearl saw red. She became a ferocious monster, tearing the first rate apart. Spitting his blood from her mouth she turned to Jackdaw. "Run!" She cried, making a break through the hole in the blockade. As she, Jackdaw and Passionate broke out, the vessels in Anne's fleet attempted to do the same. But all around them, the pirate ships fell, one by one. Through the heavy smoke, they were the only vessels to survive the slaughter.

They retreated to a safe distance and Pearl took stock of their situation. Passionate was wounded. However, Jackdaw was silently crying. Pearl moved to comfort her son. None of them could believe what had happened. What was happening. After countless years, decades, centuries of free vessels challenging the kingdoms of the Old World, the age of piracy was coming to an end. Tortuga was destroyed. Nassau was fallen. And the veterans of piracy were slowly being turned or eradicated. Passionate bit her lip at her brother's sobs. Jackdaw had loved Anne. And she felt for him. Pearl sighed. "We have no choice but to return to the hideout. Its our one and only place left, until Interceptor returns." She said. "What about the ship Anne mentioned? This Black Bart?" Dogg asked. "I'll look into it." Pearl promised. "We need all the allies we can get right now." "Then we need to get Prince. He has more firepower than even Alexander." Passionate murmured. "Agreed." Pearl said. "Dogg, lead the rest of the pirates back to the hideout. Passionate and I will go and find Prince. We won't return without him." "Ask about Black Bart. Anne said he usually hangs about in Kingston anyway. Answers to the handle of Royal Fortune." Dogg nodded.

The pair set out to for Kingston. Pearl dropped her distinctive black sails, in fact they both did and replaced them with white canvas. Their hulls could not be so easily covered so markings were added. Pearl wore a gold racing stripe, Passionate green. The latter wore the same colors her half-sister would 40 years on. They split up to cover more ground. The harbor was huge, with mazes of docks and piers. British warships dotted the water. Passionate had the idea to leave their flags hidden beneath some barrels so that any bee hulls that might stop to inspect them wouldn't find out their identity. Eventually, Pearl would find her daughter talking angrily with a larger merchant. "What's going on?" She asked, coming up alongside her. "Tell her what you told me!" Passionate hissed. The merchant shrugged. "Haven't seen Royal Fortune in eight months, meaning, he may soon be back." "And?" "I thought this slaver belonged to the other ships that were asking about Fortune." Now Pearl was angry. "She belongs to herself. As do I." She growled. "Now, if you won't issue an apology then the least you could do is tell us where HMS Prince is." "No idea who that is. Look, I just thought she was a trader, since she's a slaver and some official looking ships were asking about Royal Fortune earlier." "You're forgiven. Now be on your way and we'll be on ours." "Hold on." Passionate said, "What officials?" "I don't know their names. One was a big British first rate, the other an armored and mean looking schooner." Pearl looked at her daughter. Not recognizing the pair but it didn't sound good. "We better get going." She said to her. "It's Alex and Benjamin. They're here, and they're looking for Bart too...maybe they know where he is. If we can find them we can follow and eavesdrop on their conversation..." Passionate suggested. "It's too dangerous." Pearl said. "If we're caught..." "Then why don't you find them? If you do get caught you can outrun them. I can search around for anyone that knows anything on Prince." Pearl sighed. "Alright. You my dear keep your head on a swivel. This is not a place to linger." "Fair enough, mother." she nodded before setting off on her own once again.

Pearl went out to sea to search for Alex. With her white canvas she looked nothing like her pirate self, from a distance at least. Best keep that distance when she found him. It didn't take long. He was heading out of the merchant docks towards the Navy piers, talking with none other than Benjamin. Pearl found a place to hide behind an outcropping. Close enough to listen in but well covered in case they looked her way. "What do the vials do with our blood?" Benjamin asked. "It's a device that looks through the eyes of whoever the blood belongs to. We can see where anyone is at all times. Listen to their secrets. Decipher their plans. This is the Observatory's promise, and Black Bart is the only one who can take us to it." Alex explained. They sailed onwards, picking up some escorts at the Navy piers. "I see. Well, Burgess and Cockrahm are fast ships with firm hearts, they'll have no problem in bringing him back from Principe." "Scrap." Pearl whispered, ducking down as she pondered the implications. Such a device could destroy them all. Alex could discover their hideout if he so chose. "I must warn Passionate." She muttered. But how to get past Alex without being seen. The answer came in a most unexpected way. It had been years but Pearl still shuddered as she felt the familiar brush against her keel. "Hello again, my sister's friend." She whispered. "Think you can pass on a message for me." "Of course." Her voice was soft, almost musical.

Their conversation was interrupted. As Alex began talking with the escorts, Benjamin saw something and narrowed his eyes. He removed the barrel that had been hiding her flag. "Black Pearl! Imagine my surprise at seeing your flag hidden here. Have you heard all you came to hear? Will you now rescue Black Bart from our clutching hands?" he asked outloud, not knowing where she was but knowing she was listening. She said nothing, not risking giving away her position. She could outrun them but at this distance they'd have plenty of time to put cannonballs into her hull. "Send warning to Burgess and Cockrahm. The Nassau runners are after Black Bart." Benjamin said, to which Alex agreed. They and their escorts left Kingston, and the Navy was checking every vessel they came across. It would make slipping out difficulty. Or it would, if Pearl didn't have an ace up her sleeve. And that ace was named Campe. Pearl had no choice. She had to run so run she did! She was counting on Campe to cover her. Her path was cleared by the Royal Navy vessels blocking her route being pulled under the surface. Passionate had the same help, and soon, they rendezvoused outside of Kingston. "Now that was fun." Pearl panted, sending Campe a silent thanks. "Yeah it was. Next time, let's just put the flags DEEP under deck. In the brig!" "Agreed." Pearl said. "Alex and Ben are indeed going after Bart. We need to find him before they do. And there's more. Ben has this, blood machine. All he needs is a vile of blood and he can track us." "You didn't spill any, did you?" "Not recently. But who says it needs to be recent." Pearl said. "Then we need to hurry." Passionate nodded, "Oh! I found out where Prince is!" "Where?" Pearl asked. "He's not too far away. The southeast just off where we are now! That Fog bank that encases the Devil's Triangle, that's where he is." "His favorite hunting spot..." Pearl mused. "What are the chances he'll look before he shoots?" "Very good, really. Just fly old Georgie's Jack and he'll not harm you." She nodded. She despised the British flag but a false flag operation was always a good time.


	7. Chapter 7

Pearl couldn't stifle her shudder upon entering the fog bank. This is where her father was killed. Where she had led Silent Mary to her death. Where Britannia had been killed the first time. Passionate could feel her discomfort. It radiated off the galleon in waves. She pressed against her mother in an attempt to reassure her...the fog bank was thick. And it was quiet. "This is a place of death." She whispered. "My father was killed here." "I'm, sorry to hear...this place has claimed many a vessel. And in this area especially, many pirates. All fallen by Prince." she winced as she was interrupted by eight bells emitting deep in the fog. It had been many years but Pearl hadn't forgotten Royal Navy doctrine. She rang her own bell to let him know she was there. Passionate held her breath. The sight of her brother was always overwhelming and intimidating. The fog cleared just enough to reveal his hull, sleek, pointed and sharp, with three absolutely giant masts towering above them. It was Prince. Pearl took the lead. "HMS Prince, you look exactly as your father once did." The absolutely gigantic First Rate (if there was such a thing as a Zero Rate, he would be it!). His voice was gentle and somewhat soothing betraying his intimidating looks. "My father is dead. You knew him?" "He was my mate." Pearl replied, stepping aside to allow Passionate through. Prince knew his sister, he did not know her. "She speaks truth." the frigate nodded. "Passi? Where have you...this vessel took you?" he looked back at Pearl, eyes narrowed. "Prince, it's truth. She is our mother. Alex took us from her. He, he killed father." "Alex? Impossible! He's an honorable flagship. Father was murdered by Spanish warships before we were born." "Is that what he told you." Pearl sighed. "Your father was HMS King, later Wicked King. He was deputy under Ark Royal. One night his scouting fleet came across a family of refugee Spanish warships. A mother, father and two children. He was ordered to kill them. Kill them all. He refused and was nearly killed himself as a result. Exiled from the Royal Navy for trying to do the right thing he changed his name. Many years later I myself met him. He was a good and honorable ship. He did eventually meet his end. The night you were born." She looked at her daughter. "I had been captured by Alex and put in a jail. King came to bail me out but I went into labor. It was a hard birth and, I screamed. The sound attracted the guards. Alexander ordered your father arrested and took you two from me. Passionate, you had just begun to suckle. The only reason you remember me is because you were born first and had just enough time." Prince growled. "You're lying...that can't be true!" "Prince," Passionate begged, "Listen! It's truth! Alex lied so he could have two loyal warships to add to the fleet! You notice how he never came looking for me? He only sent up more patrols to protect British shipping. He doesn't care about us, he cares about his numbers!" "I...this is my entire life you're telling me is a lie. Why should I believe you? Why do you believe her?" "Because I remember her." she whispered. Prince bit his lip and looked down. "I wish there was some way I could prove it to you." Pearl said. "But you have seen what Alex does and has done. You heard I'm sure about Britannia. Would a ship as noble as her have chosen the wrong path? Align with liars?" "Of course, that's, that's what she did!" "The only liar here, Prince is Alexander. I grew up with him. I know him far better than you. My mother was his sister." It hurt to think of Endeavour now. "He is nothing but a liar and a tyrant. And if you are killed, he will stand back and watch!" "I just...I can't believe that. It's so much to take in. My whole life..." "I know." Pearl sighed. "When I met your father it was to kill him. He could have taken me out but he didn't. He showed me the truth, as painful as it was. I know what you're feeling Prince. I've been there." He closed his eyes, "I need time to think. Where can I find you?" Pearl laid out a map for him. She pointed to a small island halfway between their current position and the hideout. She knew the place well. She had lived there for 10 years after all. "Careful coming in, there's quite a few um, reefs." She warned. "I understand...I'll let you know when I've made up my mind." "We'll be waiting." Pearl promised, fading into the fog. Passionate nuzzled her brother before following Pearl. "Maybe I should wait for him. You need to get to Principe and find Black Bart before the British do. It's a long voyage to Africa." "I know someone in the area who can help. If he's still alive." She murmured, thinking of Reaper. "Join me when you can my daughter." Passionate nodded and nuzzled her mother lovingly, "Be safe." "And you my dear." Pearl begged her. "I lost you once." "I will be...good luck."

Pearl set out for Africa. It had been years since she'd gone to those shores. And it brought up more painful memories. The innocent men, women and children she had taken from their homes...thinking about it made her sick. But Principe was rocky and full of cliffs. It made hiding easy for any ship. She saw Burgess and Cockrahm in the distance, but her eye caught the image of a half sunken wreck. The hull color blended it into the rocks and if not for her good eye, she'd have never found it. It looked fresh...and the Portuguese name told her the English didn't do this. It had to be Black Bart. Now what she had to do was find follow his trail. She quickly turned out of sight of the pair of English warships, knowing that Black Bart would do the same. She headed for a small inlet a few miles to the south. There was evidence that someone had been here, a freshly extinguished beach fire and some fresh blood.

Suddenly, a broadside pushed against her. "I'd send you back to the English with a warning but I can't risk you giving me away. Last words?" came a quiet voice. "You Royal Fortune? My name is Black Pearl." She was not bothered by the guns pressed to her hull. His eyes narrowed, and he slowly closed his gun ports. "You're that galleon I keep hearing about...I am Royal Fortune, but feel free to use my real name, Black Bart...why have you come here?' "To help you." She replied. "Those Royal Navy pair want that machine of yours. I'm here to keep that from happening." "A smart lass, you are. The best way to keep it from them is to get to it first. Thankfully I am the only one who knows where it is...but these ships, Burgess and Cockrahm, they can't be allowed to leave with word of my escape." "I say we kill them now, rid ourselves of a tail." Pearl said, glaring at the two. "Deal with them, then. I need to finish wrapping up here." Pearl sighed. "As soon as I give you a signal, run for it." She said and leaped out of the cove, guns blazing. Burgess and Cockrahm were taken by surprise, and quickly they moved into cover behind the various rocks. Burgess had taken a direct hit amidships while Cockrahm had a torn sail. They hissed, and began maneuvering in a way that she was between them. Pearl's guns spoke first and she knocked Cockrahm out of the fight quickly, turning sharply into Burgess to shove him aside. Cockrahm groaned in pain against the shore, while Burgess struggled between Pearl and a rock. "You done us good, Pearl! As every bit the bitch that Alexander said you were!" "I should be. I was trained by Cedar and Britannia, raised by Endeavour." Pearl replied and fired a broadside into him. Cockrahm whimpered as he watched his brother's lifeless corpse hang limp between her and the rocks. He struggled to bring his own guns to bear, but his injuries made him slow. "Damn you, Pearl!" he hissed in anger. Pearl turned to face him. "Oh hello. I'd almost forgotten about you." She purred. "DIE!" She roared and put a few rounds into his head. Black Bart had been approaching when it happened. "My oh my, you are able to handle yourself. Good. Meet me of the coast of Yucatan, three months from today." Pearl sighed, grumbling somewhat at his attitude but agreed.

Three months found her in the Western Carribbean with her Passionate. And she was very, very pregnant. Courtesy of her and Interceptor's coupling nearly a year ago. "Your sides are swollen, are you sure you're up for this?" Black Bart asked, eyeing the narrow channel ahead. "Gonna have to be aren't I?" She sighed. "Very well. Up ahead is a Portuguese fleet. Steal one of their flags, pose as one of them, and find the flagship. He will have the vials we need for the Observatory." Pearl nodded, slipping into the channel. There were several vessels of various kinds and colors. Through the narrow gap between them was the only man o war in the fleet. That had to be the flagship. Pearl used her dark colors to her advantage and easily snatched and raised a Spanish flag. That was the hard part over. Whatever vessels weren't asleep this night paid her no attention, assuming her to be part of the fleet. The flagship wasn't the most impressive ship of the line but he still had the firepower to crush her if she was found out. She maneuvered to a position within his line of sight, hoping her looks would attract him. Yes she was pregnant but she hoped a Spanish gentlemen would offer his assistance. And in fact he did. He moved over to support her, smiling and explaining his happiness in having more ships for their kingdom, at least that's what it seemed like from the excitement in his foreign language. Pearl was not as fluent in Spanish as her sister was but she still offered her gratitude. He returned it with a bow of his own. Pearl put some weight on him, carefully of course. It was tiresome dragging her unborn young around. As she did so she discreetly slithered some rigging lines through open windows and found the vials, taking them off him without him noticing. He helped her to an open position against the shore so she could lean against it. The plan had worked flawlessly. There was no one ahead of her to block her way out of the channel.

Pearl rested there for about an hour, waiting until his attention was diverted enough for her to slip back through. She rejoined her daughter and Black Bart. "Got 'em." She panted. "You still impress me. Well done." Black Bart purred, "Then we need nothing else. Next time I see you, I will bring you to the Observatory. In the meantime, rest up. You need your energy." "Thank you." She sighed. "Passionate, think you can help me back to de Meurta?" She asked. "Happily." her daughter nodded, supporting Pearl's left side. The older ship was extremely pregnant and was due anytime. That time ended up being right as they returned to de Meurta. Pearl staggered against her daughter, unable to keep herself upright. She gave a low groan. "Passi…" She gasped. Passionate looked down, her eyes wide. "Now?! They're coming now?" Pearl nodded, barely able to speak. "H-help me to the dock. Quickly." The pair half sailed and half dragged their way to Pearl's usual docking sight. Pearl collapsed into it, sinking her teeth into the dock to keep herself from screaming. It would've felt better to do so but the memories of what had happened with King were more than enough to keep her in check. Passionate aided where she could in helping her deliver. It was a hard labor. Whatever was coming out, they were big.

Pearl's flanks heaved and then, a very large female slithered into her half sister's waiting lines. "Mother..." Passionate gasped, "It's a girl...she looks like Alexander." "Victory. Her name is Victory." Pear said. "Victory? I like that." she smiled, nudging the shipling to her mother, "Little Victory." Pearl groaned as another shipling made itself known to her. This time a male, much smaller emerged. He gave a weak cry. Passionate nudged him over beside his sister, cooing down at him. Pearl was exhausted but there was still one more that stubbornly refused to come out. "Just one more I think...come on out little one." Passionate tried to encourage the shipling. This time Pearl did scream as at last the shipling emerged, another female. She was even weaker than her brother and only gave the faintest of cries when Passionate picked her up. "Come now, sweetheart, you can do it...drink." Victory and the male had already latched on but the female just couldn't lift her head high enough. Pearl tried to help, adjusting her position so her teets were lower. It still wasn't enough and the starved shipling was dead by the morning. Passionate was struck by the death, but not nearly as much as Pearl. The mother howled her grief. "I would've named her Britannia." She whispered. Once again a shipling of hers had perished with that name. A sign that her sister's mate was not yet ready to return. "What now?" Passionate whispered. Pearl sighed, nudging the little male at her side. He was half the size of his sister and had Interceptor's speedy looks. "Catcher. His name is Catcher." "Catcher...I like it." she murmured softly, looking down at him and the surviving female, Victory. Victory was huge for a shipling. Her little guns were already fully formed. She would be a monster once she was grown. A massive man o'war. "She's the spitting image of Alex. That's scary." "Well he is my uncle." Pearl said. "But perhaps with this little fella comes the seeds of his destruction." "Thinking we should send her off to the Royal Navy? Get close to him before striking him down?" "When she is weened, yes." Pearl replied. "Evil. I like it." Passionate smirked. "We will teach her all she needs to know." Pearl said, nuzzling her daughter. She was fearful though of letting her go to that cretin that was her uncle.

"I can watch them." came the voice of Prince. They turned to see him slowly approaching. Pearl was very pleased to see him. "You don't know how happy I am to see you my son." She said. "I thought about it for a few nights straight. You're right. The pieces of the puzzle fit..." Pearl had to use the dock to prop herself semi upright. "Just like your father Prince. Stubborn but you always see the bigger picture." "I'm here to right a lot of wrongs. What do you need me to do?" "Does anyone know what you are doing?" Pearl asked. "That you've, left?" "The official story is that I was sunk by a one notorious pirate brig, Jackdaw." he smirked. "Who is also your older brother." Pearl said. "Fitting." She looked at Passionate. "We have a hideout not far from here. You are welcome to join us. First a question, do you know anything about a device that can track you by using your blood?" "The Observatory, Alex has mentioned it a few times. They need the Royal Fortune to find it." he nodded. "I've met with Fortune a couple of times. He has all the parts he needs to make it work. It is imperative that we keep him and the Observatory safe." Pearl said, forced to lie back down as her shiplings cried. She exposed her teeth once more and they immediately quieted and latched on. "Good, Alex still thinks he's over in Africa. Burgess and Cockrahm haven't returned so he thinks they're still hunting." "Of course he does." Pearl smirked, neglecting to mention that the brothers were dead. "When they're not dependent on you for drink, I can watch them while you and Passionate aid Fortune." "Thank you." Pearl sighed, settling back in her berth. Not exactly the kindest gesture to a long lost relative. The hard labor had exhausted her and she could only hope Prince would understand. "The world is closing in on us. The Observatory is our only chance at survival now. Surviving with a life to live. Not surviving in hiding." Pearl's eyes flicked up to Passionate. She wanted to stay awake. She wanted to visit. She wanted to embrace her son and tell him how much she had missed him. But the pains of birth lingered. She raised her head to nose her two remaining shiplings who squeaked at her with gummy mouths. "I'll be fine. There will be time later." Prince whispered, "I held out my whole life. A little while longer won't hurt." "I trust Passionate can keep you entertained." Pearl said, watching as Victory attempted to totter to her big brother. She had no control yet and so simply fell on her face. "And this one as well." The mother added. Prince leaned down to nose her back to Pearl, being as gentle as he could be with the tiny shipling. Victory gnawed his nose with her little gums. "Go on, little one, you need to eat." he chuckled. Victory chirped, snuggling to her mother's flank but she was more interested in his nose at the moment. He attempted to move away but found she tried to follow. He sighed. "Well, I suppose I'm not going anywhere tonight." Pearl had already fallen asleep but there was plenty of room in the berth for his bulk. He settled in and watched Victory for as long as she stayed awake.

When Pearl woke, she noticed her son was beside her. "Is Victory behaving?" She asked. "So far. My figurehead is gnawed to hell, though." he yawned. "Ha!" Pearl laughed. He chuckled his agreeance. She stretched, then righted herself. Finally able to give Prince a hug. He felt awkward at first. But the longer it went on, the more comfortable he felt. Some instinct in him kicked in, and he found himself returning the hug tightly. Pearl's closed eyes did nothing to hide her tears. "My son." She whispered. "My beautiful grown up son." "I'm so sorry...mother." his voice was almost a whisper like hers. "I am sorry too." Pearl replied. "Things like this are too common in modern society." he murmured, "you have nothing to be sorry for..." She kissed his cheek. "So handsome." She said. "So much like your father." "I wish I had the chance to know him. At least I have the chance to know you." "I consider myself lucky." "You've lasted longer than most who travel your path." "One has to have the will to survive and for many years, my will to do so was guided by my desire to have my children with me." Pearl said, nuzzling him. He purred, smiling softly as he returned the nuzzle.

Pearl yelped and pulled back as Victory made a grab for Prince's figurehead. "She's obsessed!" he cried. "As I'm sure many girls have been over that handsome figure." Pearl grinned as Victory made another grab, practically bouncing on the sea as if it were a trampoline. "It's just the Royal Crest." He sighed, leaning down so she didn't have to jump. "I remember my sister being fascinated with ours. But frightened by hers. Quite the leaper." Pearl chuckled. "Indeed...didn't...didn't you have a brother?" "Aye, HMS Dark Shadow." She replied. "He's so distant I hardly consider him family, anymore." She sighed. "Dark Shadow...he ran away, you know." "No, I-I didn't know that." Pearl said. "I don't know the full story. Just heard about it. Apparently there was something having to do with his family, and he just kinda snapped. From what I've heard, he's supposedly been seen a few times off Halifax. Knowing you're his family...I can see why he snapped." "Then I hope I can find him." She said. "There's only one ship who might know his whereabouts. Your aunt, Long Shadow. But she is not exactly, friendly, at the moment." "Not even to find a long lost brother?" "She may kill him for staying with the British so long." Passionate spoke up. "You don't know my sister Prince." Pearl sighed. "As long as Britannia is upon this world she is kind but once she leaves, Long Shadow becomes unpredictable and uncontrollable as the sea." "Why hasn't Dogg tried to sooth her? Where the hell has he been anyway? I rarely ever see him." Passionate sighed in frustration, "We could really use his help!" "I don't know." Pearl sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Probably off searching for her." She turned her attentions to Catcher. The small male was finally awake and asking for food. She rolled over to oblige him. "He's a unique one." Prince said, letting Victory ride on his bowsprit. The big shipling leaned over to reach at his figurehead, dangling off his boom by her rigging lines. "I hope Interceptor is okay." Passionate murmured, Prince cocking an eye. "My mate." Pearl explained. "It took me quite some time to accept his advances. These little ones are his." "I see. Where did he go that causes concern?" "He went to the Pacific. To," She took a breath. "To find a place for us all to live in peace. I haven't even heard from him since." "The Pacific? Christ, I'll face a North Atlantic gale before I try to navigate the Pacific, especially on my own. I can see the concern." "I refuse to believe he is dead but I cannot spend my whole life waiting either." Pearl said. "You've spent the most time with the Royal Navy, have the best handle on what they are doing. How can you help us avoid them?" "Finding the Observatory. We can track them before they can track us. They're mostly in the south Caribbean but a few are north, around Nassau. But most of the north in Spanish territory. If we want to avoid them, we stay north. We want to stay safe, we find that treasure." "Then it comes down to Royal Fortune. As much as we could use his strength I do not trust him." Pearl said. "Then find the Observatory, get him to tell you how to use it, then kill him. Use him as much as you need to, then end him." Pearl nodded. She wouldn't admit it but she was getting tired. Tired of having to run. Having to kill to survive. It wasn't fair! Passionate nuzzled her mother. "It'll be over soon. When this is over, when Interceptor returns, he'll bring us to a home where we can live free and off the fruits of our labor. A Pacific paradise. I can't wait to see it." she purred. Pearl sighed. "I want it to be a home for you, not for me. My children are what matter now." "Maybe, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve rest too. For all you've done, you definitely do." Pearl gave her daughter a soft smile. "Always the voice of reason Passionate." She praised her.

A few weeks passed by slow but peacefully. When Catcher and Victory could eat fish, Prince promised to look after them. Pearl and Passionate had a mission now. They had to meet Black Bart and find the Observatory. Pearl was pleased to be back on the open sea again. Her first since her shiplings were born. She took great joy in racing her daughter who was every bit as fast as her. Which was quite impressive. She was larger, heavier, and had no supernatural powers aiding her as Pearl did. All she had was a better designed hull and more sails, but that seemed to be all she needed. The pair raced each other all the way to the Western Caribbean where Black Bart was waiting. "Are you ready?" Passionate grinned up at him. He growled and shook his head. "You were followed here. How long for, I wonder?" he pointed behind them, and they turned to see none other than Benjamin, flying a Union Jack. "Damn him! He must've wondered about Prince." Pearl hissed. "That there is a traitor, Bart. A former ship of my fleet fled like a coward to join that cretin Alexander!" "Deal with him before I change my mind, Pearl." "Thought you'd never ask." Pearl said and lunged straight at him while Passionate maneuvered to outflank Benjamin. The schooner fled west, rounding the head of an island to get backup in the shape of an English heavy frigate. Passionate engaged her, leaving Pearl to chase down her old friend.

She wasted no time doing so, for once looking forward to the confrontation. "You made a big mistake leaving me Benjamin!" She roared as she lunged, sinking her teeth into his decks. He kicked her off with a wince, several planks ripping off. "The only mistake I made was choosing to pirate in the first place! The British, and Alex, they're different than we thought, I wish you could see that!" "I have. They are different, different as in barbarians!" Pearl snarled and attacked again, wrenching off his foremast. He staggered against the shore, groaning. He looked at her. "What have you done since Nassau fell, huh? Nothing but murder, and mayhem!" This made Pearl angry. em"We've/em committed murder and mayhem? Who watched as Alexander shoved his guns down Britannia's throat? Who stood by as his fleet burned our home?" She would've moved in for the kill if Passionate hadn't shouted for her to return. Besides, Benjamin was disabled now and was no threat. She bared her teeth. "The next time we meet, I will kill you!" "I'm warning you now, Pearl, if you continue on this path, you'll find you're one of the few left, with the gallows at its end..." he groaned, before his eyes shut and he rolled to the side. With his wounds still spewing blood and his flanks slowing to a stop, she didn't have to worry about a next time. "It would be an honor to grant them with my presence. But not today." Pearl whispered to his corpse. She turned and rejoined Passionate. They returned to Black Bart.

"Is that filth dealt with?" he asked. "Yes." Pearl replied. "And he won't bother anyone again!" "Very well. Then we're ready to proceed." he gestured for them to follow, and he led through into a small cove, which narrowed into a wide but winding swamp that went deep into a large and strangely uncharted island in the central Caribbean. Pearl followed right behind him and Passionate brought up the rear. It took a while, but eventually they reached the ruins of an ancient and advanced civilization. The stone had incorporated obsidian line designs carved rather straightly into the rock. "This looks, Ancient." Pearl whispered. "And yet very advanced, incredible." "Aye. Nothing here is supernatural or strange. Old, yes. But created with a technology that was lost when the Ancient King fell." "The Serpent." Pearl whispered, well aware of the stories. "And you, know how to operate it?" She asked. "I was born with memories of this place." he nodded, looking ahead as they sailed deep inside the decorated rock. "I am the only one who knows where it is and how to use it. They call me a Sage." "A Sage? What is that?" Pearl asked. "This place is beautiful!" She whispered, in awe of its scale. "I am a Sage. I suppose the easiest way to explain it is that I know of this place. I always have. Like memories, of a distant life. Reincarnation. A sentinel for all of this." "Fascinating." Pearl said, pausing as they reached the room where the looking glass was. It seemed to be not much of a looking glass but a bizarre and strange looking support system of rings, and in the center, a skull, encased with a shiny glaze, and inside the forehead was a square cutout. Black Bart held up a vial that Pearl had taken from the Portuguese flagship. "The blood of HMS Interceptor. Care to see where he is currently?" Pearl whined. "How-How did you..." She whispered, torn between wanting to see proof of her mate and yet wary of Black Bart's intentions. "I didn't. These vials were already full when you gave them to me. Ships of many Empires come together in secrecy to form a group called the Templars. They use their resources and positions to try and take over the world governments, claiming it's in the name of peace and protection for all peoples. They collected the blood of many people and ships, and it seems Interceptor was one of them... I care not for them or their cause, nor their enemy, the Assassin's Creed. I care for what every pirate only cares about. Riches. And with this, we can become the richest pirates in the world." "By keeping track of so many, you can know their secrets. Their gold stashes." Pearl understood. "Bart if you could, I would like to see my mate."

"Very well." he nodded, placing the vial in the skull. The supports began spinning and twirling around the skull, before coming to a stop. Out of the back of it's head, an image projected onto a great wall, in similar fashion to what would be known in the 20th century as a movie. Interceptor wasn't seen, but instead, moving ocean waves, and ahead on the horizon, a chain of tropical islands. Interceptor's voice echoed around them. "Oh please, have a harbor we can be safe in..." They weren't looking at Interceptor. They were looking through his eyes. "This is incredible." Pearl whispered. She felt great relief in knowing her mate was alive. "He seems to be managing. Perhaps we should look at another vessel...Ah ha! How about HMS Alexander himself?" "Now there's someone I'd love to mess with." Pearl purred. "What do you think Passi?" She asked her daughter. "I'm all for it! Let's see where he's hiding." she giggled. Black Bart swapped the vials, and the image flashed. Alex was in Kingston, talking with the Caribbean Flagships Fearless and Royal Sovereign. "Prince is dead? How is that possible?" "Merchants are spreading the word it was the Jackdaw." "Jackdaw? The brig? I knew we should have dealt with them all when they were blockaded in Nassau. Very well. Set up extra patrols around the area he was sunk at." "More patrols? Sir, the Fleet can only handle so many tasks..." "They can handle one more. This pirate threat must be eliminated! The King is getting very angry." at Alex. It seemed there were still too many pirates hanging around for the King's liking. Pearl giggled. She knew what really had happened to Prince. And she couldn't wait to see the look on Alex's face when he realized the truth. Black Bart soon removed the vial, and then the skull from it's supports. He held it up with a grin, examining it. "It looks horrifying but yet so beautiful." Pearl said. "Aye. Imagine the things having this will achieve." "At last we have a way to survive!" Pearl breathed. "We'll be Kings of the Ocean with that!" Passionate grinned.

"Oh, such ambition." Black Bart chuckled, before suddenly shoving them over the waterfall where the Station had been perched above. Both landed in a deep pool below. Black Bart laughed down at them, "Did you really think I was going to split the fortune I earn using this? I was using you the whole time, Pearl! A short life and a merry one, that's my creed!" he grinned, before sailing back out of the cave. "I knew it!" Pearl hissed. Not bothered by his deception. Her attitude changed however when she heard the sounds of the Royal Navy approaching. "Damn you Black Bart, Damn you!" She turned to her daughter. "You can hide amongst the rocks." She begged her. "No, we need to find a way out of here! There's gotta be one! Look, there! There's a door for excess water, it looks like that's the mechanism! It looks like a counterweight. Shoot it!" Pearl did. And it opened but just enough for them to squeeze through one at a time. "Go!" She told her daughter. They managed to squeeze through, and Passionate waited for her mother before both moved through the narrow canal and out to open ocean. However, near the end, there seemed to be some sort of old filtration system, and they tore their keels on it with a painful gash that turned the water beneath them red. Pearl pushed her daughter into the clear before squeezing out herself. And both found themselves face to face with a Royal Navy squadron. "Shit!" Pearl cursed.


	8. Chapter 8

Prison. That's where Pearl and Passionate had ended up. Right across the harbor from Kingston, a heavily guarded set of piers. They hadn't been the only ones. Drunk, Ranger had tried to take a man o war, and was easily incapacitated and taken here. Pearl staggered upright, her first concern for her daughter. "Passionate?" She nuzzled her, thankful the two shared the same cell. "I'm okay...what about you?" the frigate asked sadly. "I've been better but I'll live." Pearl reassured her. "How are we going to get out of this? They took our guns and ammo stores." "I don't know. We need time to think, not something that's in huge supply. Hmm, unless..." Pearl looked at Ranger slyly. "You're actually joking." Passionate groaned. "I wish." Pearl sighed. "But do you have a better idea?" "No, I suppose I don't." she sighed.

Ranger probably considered himself the most fortunate ship in the world having two lovely ladies to mate with. Pearl went first but as an older ship, the coupling exhausted her. She leaned heavily against her cell wall, standing guard as Passionate had her turn. It wasn't long before both ships began to feel the results. "Thank God we get pregnant much faster than humans." Passionate sighed. "Indeed." Pearl sighed, relieved that their sentencing had been delayed until after their shiplings were born. Ranger himself was not so lucky.

Both ships advanced well at first but age began to take its toll on the older. And the conditions of the prison weren't helping. Pearl had to spend most days lying down, lacking the strength to move. Her swollen sides the only "healthy" part on her. Passionate tried to help her, but being a first time mother herself, it was difficult. Pearl was aware of this and tried to give advice when she could. Until one night, she cried out in terrible pain as her shiplings succumbed to her stresses. Passionate howled her pain ridden grief. She couldn't believe this. They had resorted to this just to figure out how to escape, and so far, they were no closer to escaping than they were the day they arrived. Pearl pressed her muzzle to her shoulder. "Passionate listen to me. We need to find a way to send word to Prince. We aren't getting free ourselves." "Free and do what? We'll never be free! It's useless!" she sobbed. "Passionate we have to try! I am not going to let you die here!" Pearl growled, thinking hard. Then she had it. Her friend could be fickle and the first time she tried when she got in here failed but Pearl had no choice now. "Campe." She whispered. "Campe help us!" _"I shall do my best, Black Pearl."_ Her soft voice was heard even by Passionate. Passionate just shook her head. There was no way...Campe was good but not against an entire prison full of guards. But the next few days would be even more hellish. Passionate was in a hard labor with the guards and prison doctor helping her. "You're so close Passionate, come on." Pearl pleaded with her daughter. Pearl was shoved against a wall as a loud cry was heard. From the glimpse she got, the small boy was a light frigate, but the British were all too eager to keep him. "Come on, we've got this brat. Leave the bitch to the rats, her suspense is over." a brig growled. The white frigate that had been helping Passionate, the prison doctor, sighed. "She's my patient, I have to help her!" "She's a pirate. Let me remind you that Alex doesn't take kindly to helping pirates. Now follow the orders of the King's ships, HMS Solace!" Solace looked at Passionate one more time, _"Do no harm"_ Sounding in her ears. But it wasn't called the hypocritic oath for no reason. "I'm sorry." She left with the others. Pearl was left to tend to her weakened daughter. "Passi, stay with me. I'll get you out of here." She whispered.

"Coming through!" Came a shout as the wall nearby was blasted through. When the smoke cleared, Pearl brightened. "Jackdaw!" She gasped. "Campe came to get me, I was wondering what had happened! Jesus, what's going on with Passionate?!" he gasped, watching as his sister struggled weakly, breathing hard and clutching at her stomach. "We had to buy ourselves time somehow. I never made it to full term but Passionate… It was a hard labor and they, took her child." Pearl explained, trying to lift and carry her daughter. Passionate moaned in pain, "Mom, please stop...it hurts..." she whimpered. "I have to get you out of here. Come on, ah Jackdaw help me here!" The weak mother begged. "I've got her!" he came alongside the free side. Passionate hissed, "It hurts so much...please stop...stop, please!' "I'm sorry sweetie." Pearl hated hurting her but they had to flee. She whimpered in pain, before she suddenly lurched to lean against a wall. "I can't go on anymore!" "Passie please. I can carry you. Just a little further!" Pearl begged her. "I can't, mom! I'm just...it hurts...I need to rest...get my strength back...so I can see those white beaches of the Pacific...paradise..." "We can't stay here, Passie. Jackdaw help me get her across my deck." "I'm on it." he nodded, coming over to gently haul the weak frigate up on Pearl's deck. Pearl strained to hold her daughter's weight but she managed well enough as they got into the harbor and were able to make some headway. Being carried on her mother's deck did nothing to help Passionate though. "Come on, Campe cleared our path! It's a straight shot to open ocean!" Jackdaw gasped.

Pearl tried to help her daughter as best she could. She made as much headway as possible, searching for a cove to rest in. By the time she found one they were both exhausted. Pearl set her daughter down, alarmed at the sight of blood. Even more surprising was how still and silent she was. She looked asleep. But not even her flanks moved. Pearl nudged her repeatedly. "Passie? Passie talk to me!" She begged her for some sign, anything to tell her she was still alive. Jackdaw watched, not quite comprehending the reality of the situation. How could he even try to? She refused to wake up. She was limp and lifeless... "Passionate please! Passionate, oh just breathe for me I'll do anything! Don't leave me, my beautiful daughter. Please Passionate!" Pearl screamed her grief, holding Passionate as tight as her weakened muscles would let her. Jackdaw didn't do anything but just stare in disbelief. His sister... Pearl was consumed by her grief in that moment. It had been her idea to get pregnant. It was her fault her daughter had suffered and died. If it wasn't for Jackdaw's presence and the knowledge that Prince was also out there somewhere waiting for her, she would've ended her own life then and there.

The sail home was slow and silent, and both vessels were weighed down heavily by their sorrow. Pearl pulled into her fleet's hideout, her head down. The first ship she had to face was Prince. The news nearly broke him. And to top it all off, seeing him so distressed upset little Victory and Catcher something fierce. Pearl couldn't bear it. She disappeared into her berth with her shiplings and refused to speak to anyone. She only allowed Jackdaw and Prince near her. Though there was one visitor she always allowed and now was no exception. In fact, she was welcomed it. Right now, the bottle was her best friend. She showed no hesitation with it. Most days she was so drunk she couldn't even keep her keel. She just lay there on her side with her shiplings crawling over her. Completely reliant on Jackdaw or Prince. Neither son minded caring for their mother but it was difficult, seeing the despair in her eyes. Those once vibrant green orbs had dulled. It was like she had given up.

One day the usual ferry arrived, but sighed, "Before I give you any more drink I need to see some colour." She growled at her weakly, the first sign of life she had shown anyone in several weeks. Refusing food had left her starved and dying. Her black hull was filthy, her silver muzzle stained brown. She was skin and bones and rheumatic fever. Her eyes scanned around her for her sons. Her shiplings had been taken from her to keep them protected which, according to Prince was very unpopular with Victory. Instead she was met with the Skull placed down beside her. Black Bart chuckled. "So this is what you've come down to, Pearl? A shame!" She growled. "You!" She hissed. "What are you doing here?" "Testing your mettle." he grinned, moving away and taking that Skull with him. Her prize... She was too weak to give chase but seeing him had awakened something in her. It was because of Black Bart she and Passionate had been captured. Her death traced back to him. She could not die, not until she had her revenge. She looked up as Prince approached. "I am going to kill him." She rasped. "Kill who?" he tilted his head, looking around as Black Bart slipped out to sea. Pearl shifted her weight against the dock, pulling her head up just enough for him to be able to give her some food. "He killed Passie, Prince. He got us captured and he killed her. Now I'm going to kill him."


	9. Chapter 9

Prince and Jackdaw were more than happy to help her hunt him down. And this time, Jackdaw volunteered to watch Victory and Catcher. It would be Pearl and Passionate's full blood brother, HMS Prince. A First Rate Ship-of-the-Line of gigantic proportions. And he was out for blood. Pearl knew where to look and the first place she went was to the cove where the observatory was. She did find something but it wasn't Black Bart. It was a Royal Navy fleet, led by Alexander. "The Temple has been opened and the device is gone. The Sage must have taken it!" Alex snarled. "Shit! Hide!" Pearl cursed, ducking down behind the rocks. Prince bit his lip, having to hide behind the cove entrance where tall cliffs were. "What do we do? He's not here, and Alex is!" "Call Campe?" Pearl suggested, knowing they could not take him on. "For what reason? Not like killing him will get us closer to finding Black Bart." Prince sighed, "If anything it'll make us that much farther if he did have a lead." "I wasn't suggesting that we kill him. Only that we created a distraction to slip away." "Do you have an idea where Black Bart is? If not it may actually be in our best interest to ask Alex. The enemy of my enemy..." "Is my friend." Pearl finished. "Precisely." Prince nodded. "Okay." Pearl was not keen on going to Alex but she would do so to avenge her daughter. "Should I reveal myself to him as still alive or do you think you can speak to him alone?" "I'll go to him. Raise the white flag. You stay hidden but be ready to intervene when Alex turns on us." "Understood. I'll keep watch from a distance. Be safe..."

Pearl had a good idea as to where Alex was and so she headed in that direction. It was incredibly risky as to what she was going to do. Her uncle was unpredictable and although it was doubtful he would fire upon her right away, he was still a Royal Navy man o'war and she, a pirate. Nonetheless, upon sighting him she sailed towards him with the white flag waving. "Alex!" one of his escorts hissed, and he quickly turned. He looked surprised, but saw the white. "Weapons trained, don't fire unless you want me to shoot you too... Black Shadow? What are you doing here?" "You're looking for Royal Fortunate, so am I." She said. She would not say it out loud that she sought an alliance with him. He cocked an eye, "You're in a lot of trouble. You know we can't let you go, even if we did aid one another on this." "I am aware." She replied, keeping her voice level. She would not dare reveal anything that might expose Prince. "Well...why should we trust you? How do we know you aren't helping him to kill me?" "Alex, he killed Passionate. The last ship I want to kill right now is you." She replied. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. "Very well. If he isn't here then he must be in his hunting grounds. Principe, Africa." "That is his most likely hideout." Pearl agreed, making a mental note to contact Campe as soon as she was able so she could contact Reaper and have him on standby when a quick getaway was in order.

The voyage to Africa was long and difficult with hurricanes every which way. It was as frustrating as it was stormy. It was awkward sailing with the British once more, especially since they made her fly the Union Jack. She hated it but she tolerated it with the knowledge that Black Bart would soon be dead and she could give them a beating they'd never forget. They approached the coast of Africa and Pearl guided them to the cove where she had seen Bart in before. He was there, but had seen them coming through that device... "Come for me at last, have you?" he laughed, sailing down along the shore, heading south. The British and Pearl gave chase but he began throwing mines behind him. Pearl was quick and nimble and more able to dodge than Alex was. She leaped and tackled him. "You killed my daughter, now you are going to pay." She snarled, striking him again and again. He threw her off and she would have landed on the rocks, but to her surprise Alex caught her. The rain began to fall as the last hurricane they sailed through was now catching up. He slung her back at Bart. Pearl bared her teeth, happy to charge him again. She did not falter in her course even as lightning set fire to her foretopmast. "I will take what is mine!" She snarled, tearing the skull from him. He headbutted her and his rigging snaked to grab the skull back. She shied away from him, moving back to allow Alex to give Bart a broadside. The two man o wars exchanged walls of fire and to everyone's shock, Bart was the better shot. Steel and Fire rained along with the falling water from the dark skies above. Wood splinters and blood went flying. Alex snarled in pain, but it gave Pearl an opening while Bart was distracted. She didn't hesitate. Her attacks were not to defend Alex, she could care less about him. But Bart needed to die! She sank her teeth into his decks. He teared and bucked to throw her off, snarling. She would not let go. Every move he made only made her grip harder. "Finish him!" She cried to Alex. He fired another broadside, and Bart turned to put her between him and the shots. Pearl howled as the shots struck her, once again reminded of the accuracy of the Royal Navy. She put her shoulder into Bart and rolled him over. In one swift move she had her teeth around his throat. His eyes widened before he chuckled. "A short life and a merry one, as promised..."

She didn't pause to question what that meant for he quickly died, his pulse of life fading. She let go of his corpse, pushing it away from her in disgust. Her eyes flickered to the coast where she knew Campe had assembled Reaper and Prince. Between the three of them, they could distract Alex long enough for her to escape. She turned to face her uncle. "Well done. You didn't do too bad. We make a good pair, you and I. Twin Devils!" he praised with a chuckle, "The Royal Navy could use your skills. It's what I can offer you to pardon you of your crimes against the Crown and Empire. Please. I don't want to kill more of my family..." For a moment Pearl was tempted, so tempted. The chance to stop fighting but then she thought of Passionate, of Britannia of the others who had died for her cause. It would not be right to surrender. For their sake the fight had to go on. She sighed. "You don't have a choice. I'm not giving you one. But I don't intend to die yet either." She growled and that's when Prince and Reaper emerged, guns blazing. Campe leaped out of the water and pinned Alex down. "Go, all of you!" She shouted. The British were taken off guard by this, and Alex especially was upset as he fought to get out from under Campe, something that shockingly almost succeeded. Reaper was lethally accurate, sinking two schooners with the same broadside and causing a frigate to list heavily. Canoe strained to hold him, hull groaning. A few plates split, causing very hot glowing blood to run down her sides and onto Alex. Pearl wanted to help her but she would've just been in the way. "Let's go!" She shouted to Reaper. "Go, I'll cover you!" he shouted back, wincing as Alex let out a horrific scream of pain, his hull searing and canvas catching fire around the area the blood from Campe dripped. Pearl nuzzled him. "You are as brave and crazy as ever." She said, all her sails set to retreat. "And you're even more so." he smirked in reply.

Reaper had a hell of a time trying to keep the Royal Navy off of Pearl but he had a helper in Campe. Campe was a beast! Once Alex had been subdued she turned her attentions to his new deputy. The third rate HMS Atlantic was a fierce fighter and cunning warrior, timing her shots perfectly and aiming to disable, not kill. The way she moved was like the Atlantic itself, unpredictable, and yet, natural, gentle, but firm. It would've disabled Campe for sure if she was a normal ship. But Campe was not a normal ship as the glowing blood could attest to. She dove underneath Atlantic but instead of pulling her down, she pushed her over before delivering a savage bite to the back of the neck. It severed her spinal chord and left her paralyzed and useless. Or so she would have thought, but was quickly proven wrong by the smaller man o war nimbly twisting around to grab her and throw her against the rocks. Atlantic smirked. "You've been quite a pain, you little shit, and we've grown wise." she revealed a reinforced beam along the length of her keel, which Campe had bitten into instead of her neck. "Now stay there!" she hissed, spinning around to pursue the pirates as Alex limped north towards Britain. Campe groaned, the rocks having cut into her hull. Where blood dripped into the sea, the water boiled. She strained to pull herself off the rocks. Now fully out of the water Reaper could see the Kraken for what she truly was. She was long and narrow in the beam. Her hull as dark as the midnight sky. Her eyes were golden amber. From her hull strange protrusions like limbs emerged. They had webbed fingers on the end. Fins! These fins now scrabbled to find purchase on the slippery coastline but it was no use. She was stuck here until the next high tide. "Reaper, go! Get after her!" Reaper nodded and swung around to fire a broadside into Atlantic, but she shrugged it off. She wasn't interested in him, but Pearl. They exchanged broadsides as they passed each other, with the Royal Navy Deputy's shots landing harder and more concentrated, leaving Reaper with a hard list as he limped to help Campe.

Campe struggled hard to wriggle herself off the rocks but she was well and truly stuck. One of the jagged stones had dug into her side effectively keeping her in place. Like a shrimp on a shiscobob. The more she struggled, the more she bled. Reaper was able to get close enough to get his rigging around her, and hauled her up and off the sharp rocks. She cried out as the jagged rock was removed but she hugged Reaper, kissing his cheek in thanks. "I have to stop Atlantic." She panted. "Neither of us are in good shape to do it. Pearl can outrun her. Come, we need to rest up." he panted, "I don't know what that ship was but she was a hell of a warrior...Britain is stepping up their training and shipbuilding..." "Perhaps its time to alert my sisters." Campe murmured, twisting to lick the wound in her side. As soon as she licked it clean fresh blood covered it again. She sighed. She limped ahead of him, heading for a cove that had sheltered her many times in the past. "Thank you Reaper." She rasped. "You're welcome. If you'll excuse me, I need to return to my fleet." he nodded, listing as he headed south, where he would go around Africa and head east into the Indian Ocean. "Be careful Reaper." She murmured, then set about contacting her sisters. Pearl and her fleet would need all the help they could get against this new threat. And Campe was determined to ensure she had the ability to survive it.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Pearl had shaken free of Atlantic she found herself in the throes of a massive storm. It had blown in out of nowhere it seemed. The salt and the spray stung her eyes making it difficult to see and yet she sensed she was not alone…

Flashes in the distance was her only warning as cannonballs came flying in at her, smashing through her hull with ease. Pearl howled and opened her own gunports, returning fire in that direction. If she landed any hits she didn't know. More shots came in, harder and faster. Something happened to her in that moment. It was as though everything around her was getting, larger! But no, it was her. She was, shrinking! An all too familiar voice chuckled in sinister fashion. "You'll do nicely..." "It cannot be!" Pearl gasped. She struggled hard. She wasn't sure at what point she passed out. All she knew is she did. The stress of the transformation too hard for her. When she woke up she was adrift in endlessly rough seas...upon a shelf...in a glass bottle. Terrified she screamed, not that anyone would ever hear her. She underestimated the powers of the earth and the Sisterhood of Fire. How word reached Prince exactly would never be known nor should it be by mortals. Nonetheless, Campe limped into the hideout. "Prince, Pearl has been captured." "Captured? I thought she outran Atlantic!" "And straight into the arms of a devil ship." Campe replied. "The Queen has returned, a ghoul and monster." "The Queen." He tilted his head. "Ah, what's her name." Campe frowned. "The one who kissed Jackdaw." "Queen Anne's Revenge? She's dead!" "Not likely. Saw her with my own eyes and the magic she was using was dark. Ancient…" Campe shuddered. "It was the magic of the Master." "Quit speaking in riddles!" he hissed, "Where is my mother?" "Literally a ship in a bottle." Campe replied. "You're joking." he cocked an eye. She shook her head. "No. I know that style of magic. And my sisters reported to me what had happened." "Your sisters...what are you, Campe?" he looked at her seriously. Campe stepped back and sliced her fin with a blade. She squeezed and allowed several drops to strike the water where it boiled. "I, am fire!" "You're… a demon." "I would prefer the term volcano." She huffed. "Campe Flegrei, the volcano of Naples City." She bowed low. "Volcano?! How's that possible, they're just rock and heat," he gasped, "nothing alive, is there?" "Obviously there is." She chuckled. "I'm, shocked...that's incredible. So your sisters...you mean...every volcano on Earth is like you?" "We were all created, just as you were so yes." "Created? By who. God?" "No. A devil in serpent form. He created us and enslaved us. We call him, the Master. We eventually rose up with the early ships and overthrew him." "A devil in serpent form, that sounds like the beast Long Shadow talked of. I can't believe this." "There are many things about our world you would find hard to believe. But with all you have seen already, is it that difficult to accept?" She asked. "No, which is why I'm not arguing against it all...what can I do to help?" "Well currently I am aware of Anne's last known position. We find her, we find your mother and then we can work to find a way to free her." "Then let's go."

Campe led the way and it wasn't long before they spotted Anne. She was heading away from London, back towards the Caribbean. Campe growled and submerged, getting ready to attack. She grabbed Anne from underneath, teeth sinking into her rudder. She held her in place so Prince could come up and snatch his mother. He squealed as his bow was lit aflame from Greek Fire shot from Anne's bow. Campe sank her teeth in more, adjusting her grip and swinging Anne around so the fire shot in a different direction away from Prince. She stuck her muzzle above water. "Hurry, I can't hold her much longer!" Prince snatched the bottle off Anne, "Go, Campe!" Campe inflected one last savage bite that was sure to slow Anne down before dropping away and racing after Prince. "Okay so how do we free mom from the bottle?" he growled. Campe wasn't listening. She was focused on Pearl who was shouting something at her. "Aww, cute!" She purred. This made Pearl angry but Campe laughed. "So widdle." She cooed. "Campe!" "What?" The volcano grinned. "She's adorable!" "How do we get her out and normal?" he groaned. "Hmm, no idea." Campe hummed, tapping the glass. Pearl launched into another tirade but she was so small no one could understand her. "Can we just break the bottle?" "I need to figure out what kind of spell this is. It looks like an Ornament Spell but without knowing for sure… There are a few other spells out there that are very similar in nature and breaking the bottle with those would kill her." "Ornament Spell? Christ, what have I gotten myself into?" he sighed, looking in on his mother sadly. Pearl looked at him, tears in her eyes. She was silently pleading with him to get her out of this. Campe tapped the glass again and it cracked slightly. Pearl yelped. "Hmm, well there's one answer solved. If it was a life support system it wouldn't break that easily." The volcano mused. "Short answer for you Prince, breaking the bottle will get her out. But it has to be broken just right." "How right?" he groaned, "Can't anything be easy when it comes to the supernatural?" "Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Mortal." Campe lifted the bottle, gnawing it gently with her teeth as she worked to figure out how the bottle was made and where the best place to break it was. "Hmm. This is a complicated one. Then again, it is a mortal trying to recreate an Ancient's spell. This bottle not only has to be broken in a very specific way. But it has to be broken on a very specific island." "I'll leave that to you. I feel like I'm just going to get in the way. You can't die, can hide easily, have superior firepower and much more knowledge." "And she is your mother." Campe passed the bottle to him. "Come on. I know where to go." "Lead the way." He murmured.

It was a long journey south. The island they needed was Terra del Fuego. "I know this island from legends." "It's a dangerous shore. Keep a weather eye, the rocks can be treacherous when the waves get big." She warned. She took the bottle in her teeth, hauling herself out of the water onto the beach. She turned it several times until she found the spot she was looking for. "Okay, pray this works." She muttered raising it high before shattering it on the rocks. Pearl went flying clear into the sea still miniature and right at Prince. Prince looked down at her, eyes wide. "Mother?" Pearl burst out of the water, full size coughing and spitting up brine. She leaned heavily on her son. He held her. "Oh thank God!" he gasped, hugging her up. "Ah lungs, Prince I need to breathe, remember." She gasped, wriggling in his grip. "Sorry." He sniffed, letting her go. She nuzzled him gently. "Thank you." She murmured. She looked back at Campe who was stumbling her way back to the sea. "Both of you." "You're just lucky I like you." Campe grinned, taking a flying leap into the water. "Ah, that's better. Now, what to do about Anne." "Jackdaw." Was Prince's answer. "Anne is under a powerful spell and you want to use a brig to control her…" Campe began, then paused. "Oh." She chuckled. "Oh I see. Hmm, yes that just might work." She rubbed her fins under her chin. "Campe, is it true the legends? When Shadow was Dutchman, you'd drag ships to the bottom? You'd...devour sailors?" he asked, drawn back to thinking about her. She was a volcano, so were the stories true, and if so, were they actually worse then he'd heard? He was half interested and half scared. Clearly more interested in her than Anne at the current moment. Campe sighed. "I was charged to stay with Long Shadow, look after her by Britannia herself. Where Shadow went, I went. What she asked of me, I gave. What you think of as right and wrong had no meaning to me. It was just, with Shadow or against her. And being with her, protecting her and her family was what is right to me." "So the legends are true." "Yes." Campe admitted. "And if anything, they understate things." "That's both terrifying and kind of hot." he chuckled. "It was both I can assure you. I don't just use the sea to attack." She lost herself in memories for a moment and she briefly regretted what she had done before shaking herself. "Anyways, we have to get Jackdaw. He might be the only one who can free Anne." "Mother? Can you find him? Campe and I can find and track Anne." She nodded. "Of course I can. But you be careful my son. Don't allow her to capture you too." She glared harshly at Campe. "Keep him safe." She growled. Campe snapped to. "Count on it." She saluted.

Pearl raced off in search of her oldest child. "Jackdaw, I need you!" She cried when she found him. "What, what's going on?" he asked, looking up from his meal. Pearl quickly explained the situation with Anne. "You're the only one who can get through to her Jackdaw." She said. "She's alive?" he gasped, eyes wide. "Sort of. She's more like, a demon. I don't know what she did but whatever it was it's made her a lot like your aunt." Pearl sighed. "Prince and Campe are keeping tabs on her position. We should go after them." "Let's!" he hissed in determination.

Pearl led the way, guiding them towards Prince. He was alone. "Where's Campe?" She asked. "Here." She surfaced. "Anne is in that harbor over there. And so is HMS Providence." The volcano added with a sigh. "This is White Cap Bay." Jackdaw growled, eyeing the waters, "Keep a sharp eye." "Not even I will dare enter its waters." Campe said. There was screeching and the night sky was lit up by familiar bursts of flame. "Mermaids!" Pearl hissed. "Anne!" Jackdaw raced towards the harbor. "Jackdaw no!" Pearl shouted, chasing after him. He moved through infested waters towards the galleon, crying out her name as Prince moved to engage Providence if she attacked. Providence gave as good as she got. She was surprised to see Prince but quickly resisted him.

Pearl was not far behind but Jackdaw reached Anne first. She bared her teeth at him, keen to attack. He didn't move to fire, instead taking a sudden turn to kiss her deeply. Anne struggled at first but something in her eyes changed and the glassiness in them faded. She pulled back. "Jackdaw?" She whispered. "Hello, Anne." he whimpered happily, eyes tearing up. He kissed her again. She retreated. "Jackdaw I can't control it." She said, the glassiness returning. "Please leave. I don't-I don't want to hurt you." "Resist it. I know you can. You're a strong ship. You always have been!" "I can't risk it, not with you." She rasped. She kissed him before whirling around and unleashing Greek fire on the shore. He didn't listen, insisting upon bringing her back. This time, he kissed her again, but it was deeper, more passionate, more...lustful. Anne once again looked as though she was going to attack but once more she held herself back, reluctantly leaning into it. "Jackdaw…" She tried to protest and that was when the sword summoned her. "Anne, please don't leave me!" he cried, clinging to her desperately. She shrugged him off, charging to the shore and her captain.

Pearl came up alongside her son. "We need to get that sword." She said. "Then we'll get it. Come on." he growled. Pearl moved to flank Blackbeard while Jackdaw charged him. Campe climbed along the shoreline working her way towards the lighthouse in an effort to ward off the vicious mermaids. Prince was still locked in combat with Providence. Jackdaw hissed as he felt himself being forced to turn and being his guns to bear on Pearl. That damn sword! He tried to resist it but Anne was right, it wasn't as easy as it may have sounded. Pearl had to weave and dodge which cost her a lot of ground. That sword remained out of reach. Their solution came in the form of a surprising but very welcomed ally. From the darkness, rigging lines snatched the sword from Anne's Captain from where he stood on the shore. The mystery vessel quickly made their way to Pearl, and her lanterns dimly lit and revealed their identity. Dogg!

"Am I glad to see you!" She grinned. Anne turned to Dogg awaiting orders. He had the sword, he was in command. Her glassy eyes tracked it like a dog to a bone. Somehow, likely due to him selling himself to Shadow and Britannia, he understood perfectly how to use it. With one quick jolt forward he shouted, "I hereby release the soul bound by this devil blade!" The blast shattered in his grip, the hilt dissolving away to nothing. Anne collapsed and would have fallen if Jackdaw didn't catch her. Dogg grinned widely, watching Blackbeard and his crew withdraw into the jungle behind them, a mermaid caught and in a glass container being taken with them. He smirked, knowing fate would take care of them. He turned back to look at Jackdaw, who was kissing Anne deep as he held her to him. The frigate was giving as good as she got, embracing the Ship she loved. Their moment was broken as Providence screamed, mermaids swarming her decks. Prince was helping her the best he could, swatting them off and biting their seaweed whips. He held on to Providence to keep her upright, refusing to let these creatures of seduction and death claim her! It wouldn't be a fate he'd wish upon even Alex. Despite his efforts the mermaids were suffocating her. "Let go!" She gasped. "Don't give up on me!" he whimpered, biting at them and desperately trying to free her. "Go Prince while you have a chance!" She wheezed. "And Dogg, If you see Shadow tell her I'm sorry!" Dogg bit his lip, deciding to try something. He nodded, but approached. Prince trusted him and he let go of Providence. "Ancients tell me I have their power too." Dogg hissed and focused on the mermaids with a hard stare, as if trying to command them to let her go. To their great surprise it worked. Campe and Anne together supported Providence who was bleeding out of every orface it seemed like. If they were going to help her, they would have to work fast. "We can't stay here. Those wretched creatures will be back any minute!" Dogg panted heavily, lightheaded. He should have figured such abilities would take it out of him. "Around the bay, they don't go near the cove." he groaned.

"They carried Providence into the cove, setting her on a gentle sloping beach. She was still bleeding heavily. Dogg and Prince both applied pressure to the wounds, Jackdaw trying to patch her up while Anne gave her water. Dogg felt a familiar hull press against his. He didn't have to look up to know who it was, instead simply rubbing against the newcomer as he worked. Providence looked up at her, eyes already losing their spark of life. "Forgive me." She rasped. Shadow nuzzled her. "Go in peace my friend." She replied. Providence sighed, the flow of blood from her wounds ceasing. "Damn them." Prince hissed, "I was just trying to keep her away...I forced her into the hornets nest...this is my fault..." "Don't blame yourself my son." Pearl said gently. Shadow gathered Providence's spirit, a glowing orb at her side. She turned to Dogg, her eyes for once green. She kissed his cheek. "You still want me?" He leaned into her, his own eyes slipping closed and he took in her sweet scent and felt her lines, as if trying to cling to anything of her before she left once more. "I always want you, Shadow. I hurt whenever I don't have you." She embraced him. "So do I Dogg." She placed something on his deck. "This belongs to you." She whispered. It was the chest. "Shadow, I...Are you sure? I would never ever hurt you...but I don't know if I fully trust myself to keep it safe..." "Dogg I know you. I know that you will guard this with your life. If you are killed, then I will be happy to join you." "Oh Long Shadow..." her name practically stuttered out of his trembling lip, as tears streaked down his cheeks. He pressed himself to her, hugging her tightly, "Take me wherever you go, I beg of you!" he sobbed. "I can't." She swallowed hard. "I wish I could." She pushed him back, looking at the rapidly setting sun. "I have to go." It was as though the sun swallowed her, a green flash signaling her departure. Pearl sighed. "Let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

She had waited years for this. For the chance to escape her prison. A chance that depended entirely on another's betrayal. The rocks that made up her jail cell, the darkness that consumed it gave way to light. Sea, spray and sky filled her vision. It was like emerging unto a whole new world. A world that would offer itself to her insatiable hunger. "She has given away her compass..." the monster breathed, jagged teeth dripping salivation with pure hunger. The clouds vanished, replaced with the warmth of the sun. The remaining pirates would soon remember her, and she would once again cleanse the seas of the disease they were...

"Mom, I know things are down...Jackdaw...He wouldn't want to see you like this. Back to the bottle. Wherever he is looking down upon you, you know he would disapprove." Prince sighed. Dogg nodded, "I agree, and you shouldn't push us away just because you don't want to accept the hard truth." Pearl shot them both a glare and tipped the last of the rum back defiantly. It had been two weeks since word came that Jackdaw had been lost, sunk in a hurricane he had tried so hard to outrun. Not that any of them needed official confirmation. It had come the moment it happened, when the bond was broken and Anne screamed. The frigate was also pining away at her dock, buried deep in a bottle. "I just can't believe it. After all he did, after what he had done, he is sunk in a storm? He should have died old and warm in a berth with Anne, or at least died a warrior's death in battle. This...this is beyond disrespectful to his memory." Prince murmured, "a fucking storm..." As if on que a wail sounded. Any time Anne regained any soberness she would cry. "Dogg, tend to her." Pearl murmured, knowing she could never get her son to leave her side. Her and King's only remaining child... Seeing him was like seeing King and it brought some comfort to her. Prince gently rubbed against her while Dogg moved in some attempt to help Anne. Their combined fleet had been making a grand, outrunning the Royal Navy and setting them up for life, but...Jackdaw's death seemed to numb all of it. Coin was wasted on drink after drink after drink. When Pearl had none on her and didn't want to wait for one of her ships to fetch her more she simply traded away the compass that had so far filled her voyages with fortune. Prince half thought it was why she was still alive after all of it. The loss of her most cherished item didn't seem to affect her. Not even when it spun wildly as if in protest. She was so drunk she spared no thought as to what she had just unleashed.

Victory was old enough to understand grief when she saw it. But not quite old enough to understand why. She nudged her big brother, confused. He had to think of the words to say to tell her. It was difficult. "Jackdaw, he. He sailed away to a better place. One filled with sun, warmth, leisure and treasures. A paradise. But you see...now that he's there. He can't come back. He's not allowed to leave, otherwise, he'll get hurt really bad. Really, really bad. So we, we won't be able to see him again. Not for a very, very, very long time. Understand?" "So if he's happy. Why is mamma sad?" Victory asked, not understanding why her mother would be upset that her brother had gone to such a wonderful place. "Because he left without telling her goodbye, and she won't be able to see him for a super long time. Imagine if you were separated from mamma, and you couldn't see her again until you were older than Alex. How would you feel?" "Probably, very sad." She replied. She turned and snuggled to her mother's flank. Pearl scooped her up with a sound that was half a laugh, half a sob. "Prince you have a way with words." She said. "I do my best. Surprise, surprise, Alex taught me to read and write, so I've a good knowledge on how to use the proper words." he smirked, licking his mother's deck.

It was then that a sloop came rushing into the dark harbor, looking terrified, asking around wildly for someone. A glimpse at the wanted poster revealed Black Pearl. "Sophisticated." She purred before righting herself. "Oh now who wants me?" She grumbled, knocking back one last bottle before facing the schooner. "Are you Black Pearl?" he panted. "Aye." She replied, glaring down at him. Her head was beginning to pound as the alcohol wore off. She wouldn't thank him for that. "The Dead are coming for you, Pearl. Silent Mary is freed!" Pearl took a step back, staggering. She would have fallen if Prince didn't catch her. "I've doomed us all…" She whispered. "Hold on, hold on, hold on. Whose this Silent Mary?" he asked, to which Dogg growled. "A pirate hunter. A ship turned myth turned legend. She's killed thousands of men." "She told me to deliver a message. She killed my whole convoy but spared me, she said...dead men tell no tales. She's coming for you, Pearl." the sloop whispered. "It was many years ago." Pearl began. "King's fleet was the only thing standing in Mary's way. She, decimated them and it was only because of a clever trick I pulled that I was able to imprison her in the Triangle. But now, if what this ship is saying is true and she is truly free. Then there is no place on God's green earth that can protect any ship with a black flag." "Perhaps there is." Dogg murmured, "a way to defeat her...and free the vessel I love." he tucked the chest deeper under the bunk in his stern cabin. "Dogg, it doesn't exist!" Pearl said. "You think I haven't looked myself!" "You should go mamma. Maybe you can find a fix and then you won't be so sad." Victory squeaked. "Then who will watch over you, little one." Pearl asked. "I've been giving thought to that and I don't know how much you'll like it." Prince rubbed his head as Dogg went to scheming. "No, not yet!" Pearl begged. She had just lost one child. To willingly give one away was more than she could bear. "Hear me out. She's old enough to understand. If we keep her there is a very good chance she'll end up a snack for this monster you released! So, send her where Mary will never go. London, right up the Thames. Have Alex raise her as his own...make him trust her with his life...and one day when the time is right, wham! She'll kill that son of a bitch and be in control of the Royal Navy. We'll be in control of the Royal Navy! What do you say to that?" he grinned. "I say its risky, its foolish and its unfair to place so much in the hands of a child." Pearl replied. "I can do it mamma!" Victory squeaked. "Sweetheart…" "Uncle did many wrongs to you. I must make it right." Victory replied. "Ah, but… Ooh." Pearl embraced her. "You are so brave my little girl."

The black ship was a stand out in the harbor but she managed to avoid the worst scrutiny nonetheless. It probably helped that she flew white canvas. Not her favorite choice but Black Pearl did what she had to to remain inconspicuous. Her uncle was somewhere nearby, she could sense it and she wanted to avoid him at all costs. When she did spot him he was facing away from her, his attentions focused solely on something else. Curiosity driving her, Pearl moved in closer seeing that the source of Alexander's attentions was his commander who was giving the man o'war quite the rubdown. Pearl, despite her hatred of human contact, felt slightly jealous. She looked back to her deck where her shipling was resting. She got a good vibe from the man and as she couldn't nor wouldn't dare approach Alexander so she waited, stuffing herself into a narrow tight berth.

She had no idea how her presence was detected but when it was, Alexander's commander left his warship and seemed to have some sense because he tossed him a chunk of meat before he left ensuring her uncle wouldn't follow. Pearl hunkered down when she realized he was heading towards her. She had no idea what he would do. He could easily capture her, take her into his own fleet if he wanted. Instead a gentle voice asked "You alright miss?" She looked at him, and kind blue eyes met hers (one of them was glassy). They say eyes are windows to the soul and once again Pearl got a very strong good vibe from this man. So, she made her decision. She plucked her daughter off her deck, ignoring her protests. When the man realized what she was doing he held out his arm and she gently plopped her shipling into his grasp. He grunted, a bit surprised by how heavy the little thing was. Pearl spoke for the first time. "Her name is Victory." She said. "Victory, good name." He said. "Take care of her." Pearl asked, backing out of her dock. If he was surprised by being designated as the shipling's "parent" he didn't show it. Instead he looked down at his new charge. Victory's green eyes met his and the shipling stared up at him with the cutest gaze. "I will." He promised but when he looked up again, Pearl had vanished. The mother nowhere to be seen. "Well then little one, guess you're mine now." He sighed. "Hey Alex, look what I found!" He shouted at his warship.


	12. Chapter 12

Dogg was convinced it had to be real, had to be found. The stars pointed to it. Poseidon's Trident. It could break every curse at sea! Even if it wasn't real it was their best shot at stopping Mary. Prince looked to his mother as he and Anne followed her and Dogg. He gently nuzzled her. "Victory will be fine. She knows what to do. We raised her well. You raised her well. This is gonna work. Our luck is gonna change. I bet you, Interceptor is on his way! I just know that crazy geezer is still alive!" "He is crazy enough to be so." Pearl said. She looked more than a bit green around the gills as the saying went. She hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since they'd left England and her hangover was wearing off. "The drink is the devil in liquid form. Don't let its grip hold you so tight." Dogg sighed. He drank whiskey but only in celebration of something. He cared not for alcohol. Pearl gave him a dry look to show how much she cared at that moment. Dogg was lucky he was so maneuverable as Pearl's stream of vomit missed him my centimeters. "Should have saved that against Mary. Better yet use the other end. You can drink all you want then, and make her run away out of disgust. That your plan?" he snorted. "Shut up!" She coughed, dropping her head as she puked this time.

As night fell, the storm blew in. It was just the type of weather to encounter a Royal Navy ship in. Or worse... And worse appeared. She was just as dangerous as Pearl remembered. And she looked even scarier. She had little support structure, in fact she looked a skeleton, floating atop the waves. And she was very fast. The distance was being closed rapidly. She would have easily caught them, but Anne did a sudden turn to engage the phantom man o war. "Anne!" Pearl cried. "What are you doing, run!" "I don't have anything left to live for! You do! A family!" she hissed, "Go, I'll hold her off!" "Anne..." There was so much Pearl wanted to say. But she couldn't. Thankfully Anne understood. Without another word, Pearl whirled around and raced after her son and Dogg. She heard Anne's screams behind her and bowed her head, knowing that she had been lost. And they were next. She considered giving herself up. Once Mary had her perhaps she'd let the others go.

But then a large shape loomed out of the darkness. Right on the course Dogg had set. The island! "I knew it!" he grinned, "Go, Pearl! Find the Trident! Decipher the riddle! To Break the Power of the Sea, One Must Divide!" "Dogg, stay alive!" She begged. "Both of you!" She looked meaningfully at Prince even as she pondered what the riddle meant. They split off to try and draw Mary away from Pearl, and the beast indeed pursued Dogg. The crystals on the island shimmered like stars. Pearl had her eyes fixed on them, knowing the distraction wouldn't last for long. She couldn't be more relieved when she felt herself run around on the beach. Land. The one place Mary could not go! She looked around, trying to see if there was anything familiar or useful to her quest. She spotted a pattern on the rocks, mirroring that of the constellation. She nosed it and the sea parted, revealing Poseidon's Tomb and "the Trident!" She breathed.

Then there was trouble. Silent Mary realized she'd been fooled and doubled back. Upon realizing what was happening, Mary came in fast, snarling and sneering. She would not let this happen! As Pearl crawled her way down to the seabed, she made the decision to follow. And she would do so by possessing Prince...Dogg tried to stop her but he hadn't that amount of power yet. He never saw it coming as he was knocked out cold and 'Prince' moved to chase her mother. Pearl found the Trident just as she noticed her son. But the look on his face and the color of his eyes told her it was him. She had to act, and act face. Break...divide...break the Trident! She wasted no time, and with a powerful crunch, snapped the Trident in her jaws just as Prince reached her. He groaned before falling down, Mary standing in his place. She was mortal again...whole...beautiful. The moment would have been better but the walls of water began closing in. Pearl grabbed her son and ran back up the embankment. Mary gave chase, not because she wanted to kill them, although she did, but because she had just been freed. She did not want to die...but as she saw the walls closing in and Pearl and Prince reach it, her eyes widened in terror. They looked back just in time to see her swallowed by the sea.

"I think I'm ready for that life of relaxation." Prince murmured, slowly moving over to help Dogg up. Mary surfaced, coughing and sputtering, watching the three sail away. "We'll meet again one day." she whispered, before turning and sailing the opposite way. Pearl was ready to rest. She was so done with all that had happened...but as she sailed, she something. Her smile widened and she rushed ahead to embrace her mate tightly. "Where have you been?!" she cried happily. Interceptor purred as he rubbed against her before chuckling. "It's a long story..."


	13. Interlude: Pele's Fire 1

Interceptor sighed tiredly. South America...he had to cross the Horn during Hurricane season. He was still amazed he survived. But with torn sails, chunked hull plating and fresh water running out, the end seemed bleak. If he didn't find an island soon to resupply at soon, he would never see his beloved Pearl again. And that was easier said than done. He had been searching for months. The one or two he stumbled upon were sparse with anything but sand, rocks and gulls. A large island loomed ahead. It had green hills and steep valleys that for sure his water. It looked like paradise. A mirage? It had to be. But...another emerged. And another. Another? An island chain...oh yes! "Captain, look! Oh please, have a harbor we can be safe in..." he set all his sails and pushed onwards.

He had no idea how dangerous it was. He was attacked from behind, pinned down by a powerful warship. He yelped and cried out, struggling to fight back. But he was so frail and weak from his journey that he just didn't have the strength to free himself. "Please, I've been at sea for months, maybe even over a year! I'm tired, cold, hungry and thirsty!" he cried. "You picked the wrong place to restock sunny!" She growled. "I am Mauna Loa. Welcome to Hawaii." "Please, Mauna Loa." he whimpered, "I don't come with ill intentions! I'm on the run, in hiding, trying to find safe harbor for my family!" "Then you should be honored to be a sacrifice for their sake." She replied and dragged him into the harbor. He looked around, eyes wide. The bright green palms, towering mountain peaks, thick jungle, and white sandy beaches were truly an attribute of paradise. But alas, often the most beautiful places on Earth are also the most dangerous. He wished he could enjoy this. "You're making a mistake! You'll have far better rewards sparing me! Killing me will put a Black Mark on you! The Kraken will come for you!" "What do you know of the Kraken?" Loa growled, getting her knife out. Her sisters hung back in the shadows. Interceptor could barely see them but their eyes were glowing red.

Campe surfaced in front of him, glaring directly at Mauna Loa. The way she positioned herself and the way the other volcano backed off made her message quite clear. em"He's mine! Back off!" /em"Campe, thank God." he gasped, weakly scurrying up. "Stay where you are! And lie down before you collapse!" She growled, hissing once more at Mauna Loa. She backed off. And her sisters came forward to tend to him. The eldest was a small frigate with a silvering muzzle. Her touch was gentle. "Kohala." She introduced herself in a voice that was slightly raspy. "Kohala? Interesting names..." he said wearily, tired and hurting. "Ignore Loa. She's all bark, no bite. The others are Kea, Haleakala, Hualalai and Kilauea. I lead this merry bunch. Anything you need, you ask me." She said as she handed him a half coconut filled with water. He downed it desperately, shaking with satisfaction. "Captain...they're friendly...I know you want land, food and water." Interceptor rasped. The cabin door swung open. With a life like the brig had, one would have expected a rough looking scumbag. But the man who emerged wasn't that at all. He was a young, rather clean gentleman-like figure in admittedly exotic pirate robes. Kohala said nothing, keeping her attentions on Interceptor. "You're a family man." She said. "They are everything to me. That's why I'm here." he nodded. "I could tell by your eyes. They give away the love you have for them." She helped him lean against a dock and handed him a fresh fish platter. "Mahi mahi, a local delicacy." "It looks delicious." he purred hungrily, slurping up the offering with new-found appreciation of eating. She handed him another coconut but this one had coconut water in it. "What's this for?" he asked, drinking. "Additional nutrition." She said. "I deeply appreciate the help... I cannot thank you enough." the brig rasped tiredly. "Rest now. You have Campe's blessing thus you have ours. These islands will be a safe haven for your family should they need it." "Where is she? She's been there for me during my hardest times on this journey." "I'm here Interceptor." Campe nuzzled him. "But I must go back. Pearl is calling me. She and Passionate need my help." "Then go. Please. I'm safe now." he licked her happily. "I promise I will return." She said. She kissed his cheek and with a nod to Kohala, submerged and disappeared. "Can I rest?" he asked, "My Captain can fill you in." "Did I not tell you to relax?" She smiled. "Sleep." He smiled gratefully and shut his eyes, sleep claiming him within seconds.

When he woke, Kohala was nearby, standing guard. Her stern was to him but in the early morning sun her outline looked beautiful. "Don't you sleep?" he murmured tiredly. "Only on occasion." "How is that?" "Because I'm just like Campe. Bred for war. Sleep is secondary." His eyes widened, "You mean...? That would explain a lot about your appearance, names and attitudes..." "Our journey began many centuries ago Interceptor. Long before ships were born." "So she was right. Every volcano...incredible..." "There are more of us than you think. Here we are isolated and don't often interact with our sisters but on occasion you might see them." Kohala sighed. "There are times I wish I didn't live so long. See all the changes the world has made. Being, unable to adjust." "I'm so sorry." he frowned, "Can I...somehow help?" "Help my sister's. They are young, even by my kind's standards. If they are to survive, they must learn to adapt. 2000 years and we still perform sacrifices." She shook her head in disgust. "How do I help them? I'm an outsider." "If you were you'd be dead right now. You are alive because Campe Flegrei has claimed you as family. Thus you are our family." He seemed taken back by that. "I err. I understand...I think. I can try my best." he told her while spinning around to bite at an itch, wincing as the wound started bleeding again. "Ugh." "Stop moving." She said. He grumbled lightly before laying back down. She tended to his wound, redressing it and putting a cooling salve on it. "I can't stop saying it...thank you." Interceptor sighed, "Blasted hurricane around the Horn took out a chunk of my hull." "To go around in Winter, you must be half mad!" He corrected her with one sad word, "Desperate." "For how many years have you been running?" She asked, understanding exactly what he was. "Too many. I don't know how I'm still alive. How my family is..." "You aren't just lucky but predestined for great things. You will survive until your purpose is complete." Kohala's eyes took on a brighter, more mythical shade. "Your seed will be as numerous as the stars and four shall shine brightest of all." He tilted his head, "What are you saying?" She brushed a rigging line across his cheek. "You have a touch of destiny about you, Interceptor." "I never thought I was so special...I just want a better life in the new world..." "We never know why we are chosen. Some of us just are." "I think I understand...would make sense why our lives have thus far been so...interesting." "When you are well enough, I will show you around the islands. Then you may return to your mate and family and you all may find safe haven here." "If they're still safe...I hope they are. God, please..." "Would you not feel it if your beloved perished?" Kohala asked. "I've never felt such a connection. Is that a volcano ability?" "No. All mortal ships who are mated that is, have found their other half are linked... at least that's what we were taught. We," She took a breath. "Used it to kill families in the War. If we killed one the other would follow. Children were easy without their parents to protect them." "I'm sorry, what?" Kohala turned away. "What is it you normally think of about volcanoes? We are visions of hell. And once, not that long ago that is precisely what we were..."


	14. Chapter 13

Interceptor glided slowly through the warm waters off the east coast of Brazil. He was set to half-sail, with obviously half of his sails furled, as he led Pearl, Catcher and Prince to their new home. The latter's large size compromised speed, hence the pirate squadron's casual pace. Pearl sailed alongside her eldest son. She was growing tired from the long journey. "We'll take a break before we run Cape Horn. It's going to be a hell of a ride around the point." Interceptor sighed as he looked back at his family, "I promise you this long voyage will be worth it in the end." "I believe you." Pearl smiled as she leaned against Prince. "I'm trying." Prince rasped, "I've even run out my studding sails." "You're doing fine, Prince. You'll want to save your strength." Interceptor murmured. "We're not that far from Montevideo. There's a cove a few miles south of there that's well hidden from the shipping traffic." Pearl said. Years spent avoiding the Royal Navy had made her well versed in hiding places. "Your knowledge of this area is second to none. If you would like to, you can take up lead, my dear." the smaller male brig smiled over to her. Pearl set a slower pace and kept her topsails furled, diminishing her profile for any naval ship that might be on the horizon. It was slow going but she knew shortcuts and was able to guide them into the cove without any problem. The crews of the pirate ships took the fleet's longboats ashore to resupply while the vessels themselves anchored out in the middle of the secluded cove. It would have been quite the sight. The silhouettes of the awe-inspiring tall ships contrasted against the glowing sky at sunset and seen through the parted leaves of a few jungle trees. Interceptor sighed contently. It was warm and humid but not enough to be uncomfortable for him. Pearl rested on her side, snuggled to the much larger bulk of Prince while Catcher rested on her other side, sandwiching her. Interceptor slept closer to the mouth of the cove, heavy eyes never once leaving the open ocean outside of it. He was determined to be the one an enemy fired at first in the unlikely event they were found and attacked. Pearl had picked her hiding places well and although there were many ships, naval and otherwise, that traversed the channel just offshore, no one spotted them due to the sheltered nature of the cove. They could enjoy their respite in peace. Prince woke up along with his mother early three next morning. Catcher was still soundly asleep while Interceptor snored and shivered, obviously having stayed up late as their guard. He'd only fell asleep when his eyes couldn't stay open any longer and it had been so late at night, exposed to the wind and without much to cover him, that he was very cold. Both explaining his heavy snoring and shaking form. They would be here a few hours still while he slept. Pearl had Prince move up beside him to warm him while she remained with Catcher. When both were awake, they moved out and resumed their course south. Prince and Catcher were in the middle today as Pearl continued on the lead, with Interceptor bringing up the rear. Said brig eyed his mate worriedly, his thoughts clearly on something. But he held his tongue, especially as they drew further south. The waters and wind grew colder and gradually more wicked while the sky above turned from clear blue, to cloudy, to dark. "I'll wager we're closing in on Cape Horn?" Prince asked. "Aye. This will be a fun ride. I lost my top sails on my first run around the Horn." Interceptor piped up. "Hopefully the weather will be a bit more cooperative this time." Pearl murmured. "Prince, don't strain yourself through here. We'll sacrifice speed if need be to stay together." "I'm going to be the most stable through any storm. Truthfully it's Catcher and Interceptor I'm worried about with their light tonnage." "Shelter them as best you can. But the sooner we can get through here, the happier I'll be." She murmured. "Agreed." Interceptor sighed as soft rain droplets began to fall. Very soon it turned into a heavy downpour and mixed with hail, pelting the four ships unrelentingly. The falling water, both of the frozen and liquid variety, was so heavy one could barely see ahead. The winds turned to powerful gales that threatened to rip sails from booms and masts from ships. The colliding Atlantic and Pacific oceans in combination with the drastic and sharp increases in shallowness off the Horn led to the creation of such choppy seas that the waves were borderline rogue. And on the topic of rogue water, icebergs drifting from the Atlantic on the Drake passage made for dangerous obstacles in an already dangerous storm. The combination of it all was enough to make even the most stoic of mariners piss themselves. Pearl was not the typical mariner and she forged ahead bravely.

By the time they emerged from it, she was on her last legs. She'd lost her foretopmast to a rogue wave that had also given her a black eye and knocked out several teeth leaving her bleeding from the mouth. Catcher had no injuries thanks to Prince's shielding, the Ship-of-the-Line's bulk allowing him to escape with minimal damage, simply some snapped rigging and missing cannon port covers. Interceptor had grown overconfident as this was his third voyage around Cape Horn, the second heading westward. As such he received the most punishment, though Pearl certainly wasn't far off. In addition to miles of broken rigging and gunport covers, his stern cabin was completely smashed, his foremast was missing from the course up, his starboard eye was swollen enough to remain forced shut, a few of his teeth were gone with some only just hanging in and just waiting to come out all the way, he'd bitten his tongue hard and drew much blood, and he was listing. Being smaller and without shielding the waves washed over his decks and filled his holds quickly. The bilge pumps were working doubly quick to drain the water from him. It was a miracle he made it in somewhat sailing condition, let alone all of them. Prince grimaced at the sight of both his mother and step father. "We need to make an immediate stop for rest and repairs. You two need it, badly." Pearl nodded, panting. "Help Interceptor, Prince. I can still make 3 knots." "Pearl, we both need help and you know it." Interceptor growled, "I can still sail, too. Let's just make for the nearest land we can get to it and drop anchor there. Prince, you take Catcher and scout ahead. Pearl and I will keep this heading so it'll be easy for you to find us again." The black ship growled but submitted to her mate.

Once Prince and Catcher found a suitable place to shelter the pair limped in and joined them. Nearly two weeks it took to repair them. Interceptor needed a new mast entirely which took the longest time. In that same period, tired of waiting, Interceptor had his crew repaint him. His faded extremely dark grey hull was painted to an almost pure black, and the blood-red stripes along his quarter deck and that defined the side of his hull became a brilliant white. Such a colour combination made him go from intimidating...to quite handsome and sleek. Like a proper warship. Pearl's eyes were still a shade darker than they should've been but she was healing up fine. "Let's go." She said. "I want to see this paradise." With a glance at Prince she added. "I want to see it for Passie." He nodded to her sadly while raising anchor. "I only hope it's as good as its being made out to be." "I promise you, it is." Interceptor murmured. They had to dodge the British fleet's whalers as they went along and the warships that patrolled these waters far from home to protect the valuable oil they carried.

Approaching the Hawaiian chain they were intercepted by a massive warship. She was even larger than Prince, with enough punches in her hull to carry 150 guns. She flew no flags and her eyes were ablaze with fire. She seemed to know Interceptor though and greeted him warmly with an affectionate nuzzle. He was quick to explain so as to not upset Pearl. "This is Mauna Loa! One of the protectors I told you about. She's a friend. She'll escort us home...Pearl Harbor." he smiled warmly, looking to the volcanic first rate. "Mauna Loa, this is the female you've heard so much about. This is Black Pearl." Mauna Loa hid her jealousy expertly. She looked at Pearl with a gaze that was friendly but displayed her power as if to say _"Look at my strength, mortal." _Happily, she led them all into the harbor where Kohala was waiting. "Interceptor, my friend. Welcome." "Kohala," he dipped his head and flogged out his sails, "I have returned with the few I spoke of. This one here, is my mate, and the namesake for this harbor." "_Aloha, _Black Pearl. _Ua hauʻoli loa ʻoe_." Kohala had been leaning against a makeshift pier but she straightened in front of her guests and bowed low. Prince looked around with eyes wide." This place is...the Garden of Eden...The Empires of the Old World cannot know of this place. They will rape and pillage it's beauty." "We know." Kohala nodded. "They will come, one day. But we are so isolated here that they have not yet discovered these lands." She looked at him, fascinated. "You have a hidden strength to you. One I have not sensed for centuries." "Hidden Strength? I'm not sure I follow. I'm strong indeed, I'm a Ship-of-the-Line." "It's a strength in your soul. Most of my kind would ignore it but I've been around so long I've learned to detect it." She said. She looked at Pearl. "Your progeny have a destiny about them." She said. "_Na makani o ke kai_." "They're very mystical here." Interceptor said from her side, "I was lucky to be an outsider they considered important enough to not be made into a drink." Kohala chuckled. "You wouldn't have become a mai tai if that's what you're worried about." She purred. "But I see your point. We can be a bit, confusing at times. I only know your language because I keep in contact with my sisters in Asia." "Good, that makes communication easier." Prince laughed. As they settled in, Kohala pulled Interceptor aside. "I have news that your old fleet is sending ships this way for 'exploration purposes'. I do not know if they will seek shelter here or not." The brig nodded, "With the upgrades, hopefully they won't recognize me. I can drive off their exploration ships all they think are over here are raiders. Maybe with some skulls, some thrown on mud and dirt, and the natives of this place, they'll think it's full of bloodthirsty savages. Taking a European vessel for their own and killing the crew aboard. They do stay far from hostile islands." "That will hold them for a time but then they will see the value these islands hold and will come with the intent to destroy every person here. I will not risk the lives of my people." Kohala replied. "No, we lay low and pray they do not find us." "That's unlikely. Not unless something diverts their attention." "They'll have plenty of distractions from the mainland. That I can assure you." Kohala's eyes twinkled as though she had some dirty inside secret which she probably did. "I'd ask how you are so confident but you have your ways." Kohala smiled. "You think you are done fighting the world? You are wrong. There will be more to come." She warned.

For Pearl, Hawaii was a much welcome place to rest and recover from the long journey. She was exhausted and took to sleeping most of the time. Interceptor was constantly patrolling. Catcher went out fishing, often escorted by said brig. Prince stayed in harbor looking after Pearl and acting as harbor defense. It was a good thing he was there. While not sickly, Pearl was definitely not well and prone to exhaustion if she pushed herself even slightly too hard. "Mom you need to rest. Let your body heal. Please!" he sighed in frustration one day. Pearl must've been weaker than he thought for she offered no argument. She simply limped back to her berth and lay there. He watched her with a heavier sigh. He sighed a lot, he noticed. "Thank you, mother." Pearl was like this for several months as she recovered her strength. Every time Interceptor returned to the harbor, his mate was laying in her berth. Whenever he wasn't out at sea he was at her side. He never left her when he was in that harbor. Most of the time she was resting but sometimes she spoke, voice raspy but steady. "Find anything?" She murmured to him when he joined her one night. "I think I saw a mast earlier this morning. Nothing coming this way." he whispered gently for her, licking her cheek. "Good." She sighed, adjusting her position to look at him better. Age had begun to take its toll on her. Her green eyes were dull and her muzzle was pure silver and beginning to turn white. He didn't envy her. He took care of his appearance and regularly worked out, so despite his age he always looked and acted much younger. Nevertheless he loved her, and he would never voluntarily leave her. Never. And he promised her that. "You better not." She rasped. "I've lost one mate. I cannot lose you." "You won't. As long as I breathe we will never separate. You're my world, my precious Pearl..." "And you are mine." Pearl's eyes closed and she pressed her muzzle to his shoulder, breathing harshly as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Back from patrol and with his beloved in the dream world, he decided to follow her lead and join her in sleep.

Pearl was still asleep the next morning. She lay on her side, head resting clear of the water. Her flanks rose and fell harshly. How restful her sleep was, was highly questionable. Despite how exhausted he still felt, he managed to heave himself upright. With a yawn and smack of the lips, his droopy eyes turned to her and he leaned down to lightly rasp his tongue over the galleon's flank. He might have been tired but he was awake now and decided to use that time for her. Pearl shifted under his touch. "Hmm, Interceptor?" She mumbled sleepily. "Aye, love," his own voice was groggy but he did his best to sound awake and soft voiced for her, "Go back to sleep. I can tell you didn't rest well..." "You, sleep." She coughed, shifting to snuggle closer to him. "Nah, I'm awake now, my love. I need to get back out to patrol. If the volcanoes do it and get seen then the British will really want to get over here and see what's going on." he yawned again, giving a loud moan of exhaustion in an attempt to get it out of his system. "They know you too though." She rasped. "Please, stay." She begged. "I've changed enough." he chuckled, then sighed, "I shouldn't...I want to...if only because you care. I just don't want to risk this all..." "They will find us no matter what you do." She rasped. She curled up, huddling against him. He thought for a moment before giving up and submitting to Pearl's wishes. He laid back down, keeping her held to him as he closed his eyes. Pressed against her mate's hull, Pearl finally was able to slip into a fulfilling sleep.

She woke again in the late morning. Interceptor had moved out again on patrol so she was once again alone. Well, not alone, but without her beloved, at least for now. Pearl staggered upright for the first time in several days, leaning heavily against the shore as she waited for her vision to clear. She still felt weak but not as bad as she was. Prince dropped her off a buck great white, smiling softly and dipping his head to her. Pearl touched noses with him in thanks before lowering her head to eat. At that moment Interceptor came in alongside Mauna Loa, a ship between them with his guns closed but their own pointed at him. He looked like Prince in terms of dark appearance and number of guns, a First Rate, yet had the image of Alex baked into his design. Pearl growled low in her throat when she saw him. She was shocked at his appearance and naturally wary. "Prince, don't fire but be ready. Your uncle is rather, unpredictable." It was Dark Shadow.


	15. Chapter 14

"...after mom died I didn't know what to do. I felt as if my life didn't mean anything to the crown. So I chose to look after myself. And I resorted to this life of piracy. Mostly picking at the Indian Ocean trade. Ran into a fellow who said he knows you, says his name is Reaper. Sent me here." Dark Shadow sighed. Pearl smiled. So the old fellow was still alive after all. She had a feeling. Reaper was very difficult to track. "It is, good to see you brother." "And you," he dipped his head, smiling, "Has Long Shadow visited?" "I haven't seen her since that mad dash through Whitecap Bay." Pearl replied. "She hasn't been the same since Nassau was taken by the British." "There's no ports left near the shipping lanes. Pirates are becoming extinct. Alexander, he, he's really cleaning up. Have you heard about the Caribbean?" "We just came from there. I spent five months warding off Royal Navy ships to rejoin Interceptor to come here." Pearl said. "Dark Shadow, have you seen any sign of the Royal Navy or any European power in these waters?" Mauna Loa asked. "The Royal Navy are actually joining forces with the Portuguese, French and Spanish to wipe out piracy in the New World." he regarded Mauna Loa, "Nothing military. Whalers and exploration ships. Did see a frigate but he was heading west." "Who has claims on the mainland and how far do those claims extend?" Kohala asked. There was a purpose to her question. She needed to know the loyalties of her mainland sisters. He rubbed the side of his head, "I'm not political or pay attention to territory. I don't know. I'm sorry. The British hold the eastern coast of North America, and the French hold many parts as well, including up in the Arctic Seas." "My stomping grounds." Interceptor smirked. Kohala sighed. She would have to wait and ask Tacoma about it when the big ship stopped here in a month. Regular contacts were key for the isolated Hawaiians.

"But I came here for a reason." Dark Shadow turned to his sister once more, "There is a treasure in this ocean. Worth ten times anything we could get from a Spanish treasure galleon. The Apple of Eden." "I've heard of it." Pearl said. "But such treasure would not go undetected for long. And I for one do not need to be caught up in another fight with European navies." "There wouldn't be a fight. With the Apple, we can make anyone submit to our orders." "Which is why the British will be gunning for it as well. And I just got done battling them and a demon ship for one treasure." Pearl hissed. She had found her slice of paradise in the world. She just wanted peace. Was that so difficult to understand? "So you're content to let the world burn while you sit back in retirement? Black Shadow, Pearl, we can stop Alex with the Apple! It depends on who finds it first! What if Alex finds it? Hmm?" Pearl hesitated. "Prince, what do you think?" She asked her son. "If it means stopping Alex from using the power," he nodded, "Then I'm in." "So am I." Interceptor said. Pearl sighed. "Very well." She agreed. "You have our support as well." Kohala said. Dark Shadow grinned, "That's what I like to hear. Ancient Legends say it's found in the center of the Gold Mountain, in the Dragon's Lair. Located somewhere in the Ring of Fire. Fitting name." "You'll need our support on this." Mauna Loa said. "The Fire Serpent does not give up his goods easily." Dark Shadow looked at the volcano, "You know where the Ring of Fire is?" "Sure I do. You're inside it now." Kohala said. "It surrounds this ocean. From China to Cape Horn." "The entire Pacific Ocean? That's a very big place to find our choice." "What about this Gold Mountain? That sounds like the mainland." Hualalai was a quiet brigantine, dwarfed by her much larger neighbors Mauna Loa and Mauna Kea. Usually quite shy she only spoke if she felt it worth speaking. "Are there any mountains with gold?" "Sure there are. Volcanic regions are perfect for the formation of that yellow rock you all crave so much." Mauna Loa sneered. "Peace, Loa." Kohala warned her. "Perhaps its not a literal translation." She mused. "What do we really know about the serpant?" wondered Kilauea as she spoke for the first time. At this time she was small, just a sloop, but she was powerful as evident by her glowing red eyes she shared with her sisters. Kohala was silent, gaze fixed on the horizon. She looked at Mauna Kea who was thinking the same thing she was. "Serpent?" Prince asked, "What serpent?" "Eons ago, there was a, how do you put it, dragon, that gave rise to our kind seeking vengeance." Kohala explained. "The Gold Mountain must be his lair." "But I thought his prison had dissolved ages ago as it was designed when the darkness left him." Mauna Kea mused. "He has no power now, all that transferred to the ship we assigned to guard him." Kohala looked closely at Interceptor. "Now I know where I sensed your strength from. You must have known her very well." "You speak in riddles. We be but humble pirates. Who and where are you talking of?" "The Serpent is a dragon named NuSorik. He created our kind." Kohala said. "There was a battle, a great war as I have told you before and he was defeated. We created a prison that was designed to fail when the darkness in his heart faded away. Guarding that prison we placed the most experienced and heroic of the mortal ships. It is her power I sense in you." "Who? The only one I can think of is...was Britannia." "Yes, that was her." Kohala sighed. "She may be gone but she won't be for long. NuSorik's power grants one immortality in spirit. She will return with a new form." Interceptor chuckled and shook his head, "Well she can't return soon enough. However that doesn't explain how you sense her power in me. We were just friends near the end of Nassau." "That's where you're wrong." Mauna Loa moved in close, touching noses with him. Her touch made him recall his earliest memories, drawing them out of the recesses of his mind.

_Britannia had her teeth buried in the dock to muffle her screams. Her flanks heaved with the pains of childbirth. At her side was Dauntless. _Interceptor's eyes widened while his mouth gaped. Tears swelled in his eyes. "I-impossible..." Mauna Loa pressed forward. "Keep looking." She whispered. _Interceptor emerged into the world encased in blood that Dauntless quickly cleaned off. Her face was the first thing his eyes saw, making him believe that she was his mother. Britannia never touched him, she let Dauntless clean and feed him watching her son with eyes softened by love and darkened by agony. She could not keep him. _"I'm...the offspring of HMS Britannia...?" he whispered, shocked by what he saw. "That explains why she gave you command of the fleet at Nassau." Pearl said and Mauna Loa nodded, once again displaying that memory. _"Get the fleet to safety, you're in command now." Britannia told him as she turned to face Alexander's encroaching armada. Her blue eyes held no fear, only love and pride. How could he have missed it? All the signs were there. _"You have her power Interceptor. And with it you can find the location of Gold Mountain." Kohala said. "I'm still trying to take this all in," he trembled. That was two mothers he'd lost to Alexander's hatred for pirates. The anger, sorrow and confusion raked each other like Ships-of-the-Line inside him, a tempest of emotion. "I-I don't even know where or how to start..." Mauna Loa backed off allowing Kohala to move closer. It was rare for the old ship to move about nowadays but she did so now. Her eyes were soft and her voice gentle. "You can start by clearing your mind." She said. "The power lives inside you. If you focus on it, you can use it to guide you." "I suppose I'm an idiot," he growled, "what am I supposed to clear my mind of? That saying makes no sense to me, if I'm trying to clear my mind would that not make me think about said subjects?" "Focus Interceptor. Have you ever heard of meditation? Clear your mind and let the power come to you." Kohala spoke gently. "I just don't get it..." he sighed, "I can't meditate. I always worry. About them. About her..." his eyes looked to Pearl. "She is safe with you as her mate. And even if something were to happen to you, you know we would care for her." Kohala assured him. She gave a nod to Pearl who backed off allowing Kohala to take her place at his side. Her hull brushed his, warm and welcoming.

"She didn't mean the Pirates of Nassau when she told me to take care of the Fleet...Did she?" he murmured. Kohala sighed. "No." She replied softly. He looked ahead towards the open Pacific. "No matter what path I take, it all leads back to Alexander. He's my destiny. Not Pearl's." "You know you would've had to confront him eventually." Kohala said. "I thought he would be Pearl's." he gave a hard and heavy sigh, "Now I know. The path ahead is going to be long and hard. And it starts with the Apple..." "Britannia knew the way and so do you. Her blood flows through your veins." His eyes hardened before closing. He exhaled slowly. "I will try. For Britannia." "For Britannia." Pearl echoed, voicing her support. He focused hard. Concentrating all of his mind on one thing. He bared his teeth. The Brig had something...he gasped. "I saw...a great inlet...on the West Coast of America. A large bay, a sound, overlooked by a mountain of ice that was damn near the largest I've ever seen." Kohala looked at Mauna Loa. "Tahoma. It has to be." She said and the other nodded. "She'll be here soon. Should we wait?" "If she doesn't appear in a week we'll have no choice but to go." Kohala replied. "Another volcano?" Interceptor asked. "Yes, a large one. One of the largest on the mainland." Kohala said. "Great. Should be easy to grab the Apple then." "We should hope so. Tahoma was a lead figure in the war against NuSorik. If anyone knows where the Apple is, it's her." They would find out soon enough.

Tahoma pulled into Pearl Harbor just as she usually did twice a year. Her regular contacts kept the Hawaiians in touch with their mainland sisters. She was very surprised to see Interceptor. "Thought you were dead boy." She grunted. "I am pleased to see Britannia's blood still lives." "Do all of your kind know me?" he asked in confusion, "This is quite strange." "Britannia was no ordinary mortal." Kohala said. "She not only fought in the Great War she lead it, uniting us against NuSorik. It's because of her this world even exists." "I see. This NuSorik seems quite the character." "You don't know the half of it." Mauna Loa grunted. "I assume this is about the Apple." Tahoma sighed. "We need it before Alexander finds it." Dark Shadow rasped. Tahoma sighed. "You're asking the wrong ship. I don't have it but I know who does. Her name is Loowit." "Of course…" Kohala gasped. "He wouldn't have trusted anyone else." "Who? You all have such bloody strange names." Prince chuckled. Interceptor sighed and rubbed his head, "Where is this Loowit?" "On the mainland." Tahoma replied. "I can take you to her." "Please." he murmured.

It had been centuries since Kohala had left her native waters but she and Tahoma led the way with Interceptor, Prince, Catcher, Dark Shadow, and Pearl close behind. Mauna Loa guarded the fleet from the rear. "There's still so much left in the world that the Empires have not yet hurt..." Interceptor murmured. "I wish it could stay that way." Kohala sighed. "Soon enough the whole world will be on an accurate map." Dark Shadow said as they sailed on, "It's inevitable. We can only hope we're on the right side when it happens." "We are pirates, what is the right side?" Pearl asked quietly.

It took them a month to traverse the 3000 miles to Tahoma's waters. "There's so much green." Prince inhaled sharply, "And it's not so humid. It feels so nice here..." "Welcome to the most volcanic region on the face of the earth." Tahoma murmured and Kohala shot her a glare. "Okay, second most volcanic." The gray ship ammended. "It's still pretty." Interceptor agreed with Prince. "Would be a nice second home." "You wouldn't stay hidden for very long. This region is very popular for fur traders." Tahoma said. "We have managed to uh, persuade them to avoid going upriver but even that won't deter them for long." "What's upriver?" "Us." Tahoma replied and Kohala grinned slyly. "Using the old fire and rocks trick to keep them at bay I see." "Oh shush!" Tahoma sniffed. "You told me the volcanoes here were far more nasty and likely to kill me," the new voice of Interceptor's captain spoke up as he came on deck and looked to Kohala with a smirk, "They don't seem as bad as you made them out to be." "You haven't met the younger of the bunch yet." Tahoma said. "As long as you stay with me, you should be okay. But I wouldn't go wondering off in these waters." She looked at Kohala. "Did you really say we were that vicious?" She asked. "You flatter me sister!" "I figured he was a pirate cretin at the time." Kohala pouted. "And was going to try and break into the fur trade." "I could've handled it if that were the case." Tahoma smirked. "Until you realize my ship has the power of Britannia." he raised his head cheekily, Interceptor rolling his eyes and giving his own smirk. "Alright, enough." Pearl rolled her eyes, not in the mood to deal with volcano ship posturing. "Now then, who exactly are we looking for?" She asked. "Her name is Loowit. The youngest of the Cascades and the most volatile." Kohala replied. "We'll watch our tongues." Dark Shadow replied, "We don't want to cause any trouble." "It might be best if we remain silent and let the volcanoes do the talking." the suggestion came from Prince. "Hey my brother has a brain under his brawn after all!" That was Catcher, grinning at his big brother with a twinkle in his eye. "Stuff it tiny," he smirked back, "I know when to keep my guns corked. When I don't, that's when I just go out guns blazing!" "Is that why Jackdaw captured you?" Interceptor's question made Prince wince and look away, grumbling to himself. Pearl chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Now, now boys behave. Catcher you know better than to tease your brother and Prince, don't rise to the bait. You know he does it just to annoy you." She ordered. "Yes mom." Catcher said. "Yes mother." Prince snorted then smiled.

"Pearl will you take my place?" Interceptor asked, "I'd like to share a few words in private with Kohala, if that's alright." "Of course dear." Pearl had the boys fall back with Mauna Loa and Tahoma leaving Interceptor alone with Kohala. The old volcano looked at him. "I want to know more about this, thing with Britannia. How I'm supposed to take up her legacy. I don't know where to begin. To be as strong and powerful and beloved as her...you are the only one who can help me." "It is true that I trained her for battle during the Great War, yes." Kohala sighed. "I could teach you what I taught her but I don't know if that's what's required for you. You have her power but you are different. You have a different understanding of the world than she did." "I just want to do right by her. And when she returns she can hear the stories of the legendary Interceptor, as many have heard the stories of the legendary Britannia. And she can be proud that she left this life knowing her son was up to the task left behind by her. I want to do her right and make her proud." Kohala shook her head with a sigh. "Oh Interceptor, you already have made her proud." She said. "No," he whisperered, looking at his reflection as he turned, "I'm running away." "Are you? You chose to leave the safety of the islands to find an artifact you do not know if you can control, just to keep it from Alex. You are not running away, you are still fighting and one day soon you will find a fleet to fight him with." She nuzzled him. "Sooner rather than later." he murmured, "Still. I could use the training." "I will help you." She promised him. "Thank you." Kohala did something very bold then. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "The others are waiting." She said and set off to return to the fleet. He blushed and followed. They approached the fleet as they met Loowit. And the first one to speak was Interceptor's captain, a soft whisper full of pure truth. "She's beautiful..."

Far from the largest of the Cascades, Loowit was the youngest and her beauty was unmatched. She sported a white-gray hull that matched the colors of her peak and her eyes were glacier blue. But there was a hardness to her gaze that spoke of a tough heart and a fire that displayed the fierceness of her soul. Her beauty hid a much more dangerous side lurking just beneath the surface, literally and figuratively. She was not a ship to be trifled with. "I'd be careful with your flirting, Sir. She doesn't seem to be one you'd want to get involved with." Interceptor murmured. "I'd be willing to take the chance. Her eyes speak of hidden pain." "I'm sure her sisters are helping her." "And I'm sure she'd rather a stranger like her. Non-biased..." "Love at first sight, Sir?" "I can't say for certain...but...it's possible." the man stared at Loowit for a good moment, smiling up at her softly. If she noticed that she was being admired, she didn't comment on it. Instead, she kept her gaze fixed on Interceptor although she occasionally glanced at Kohala who was at his side, standing almost protectively over him. "Speak mortal, quickly." She growled. "I haven't got all day." He dipped his head respectively. "Forgive our intrusion, Madame Loowit. We seek the Apple of Eden. We heard that it lies with you. We wish to keep it out of the hands of the European Empires. They would do unthinkable things with its power." "And why should I turn over something so powerful to you?" Loowit asked. "How do I know you aren't seeking to use it yourselves." "I vouch for them." Kohala said, stepping up. "As do I." agreed Mauna Loa. "Until the situation blows over I could stay as insurance." Interceptor's captain spoke up, "This seems a truly awe-full place. Filled with beauty unmatched by any other. Both in nature and in the creatures who live here. As long as they have the Apple, I can stay here. A trade." "Is that some weird form of flirt?" Dark Shadow cocked his eye. "It's merely a suggestion. I'd quite like to stay, really. I find this a much more comfortable environment. Coastal forests are my preference, not tropical jungles." "Whatever works. We can do what you need us to, in order to have the Apple." interceptor sighed, "Please...for Britannia." Loowit stiffened at the name. "You, are her son." She realized. "Truth be told I just found out myself." he chuckled shyly but nodded, "Yes. I am the son of Britannia." "I sense her power in you." Loowit sighed. "Very well." She consented. "I will show you the Apple." "Thank you, very much." "Do not make me regret this, Son of the Chosen One." She growled a warning. "For if I regret it, then so will you. This I vow with all my strength." She held out to him in one of her wires, the key to the apple itself. "Take this to fork, where the Snake's tongue meets the river." "Joy, another riddle and more visions." he snorted, before bowing his head, "Thank you much, Lady Loowit." "You're fortunate you have a local guide. Tahoma knows the way." Loowit snorted back, two smoke rings appearing out of her nostrils. "Also, Tahoma do not let me catch you in my waters again. You know our deal." "I apologize Loowit." Tahoma bowed her head. She would one day become the flagship of the Cascade Squadron when the British and later the United States lay claim to the territory but for now, it was every volcano for herself out here.


	16. Interlude 2 Pele's Fire

_Earth was a land of kill or be killed. Our creation was the result of a disagreement between the Ancients on how they should compose themselves on earth. In the beginning, there were seven guardians. But with the loss of their leader, they fractured and one had his own ideas on how to rule the world._ _His name was NuSorik, and he was the Lord of Fire. As the Phoenix rose from its ashes and the forest grew stronger after a forest fire, NuSorik planned to raise new life from the ashes of the old world. To do this, however, he needed an army to battle the remaining Guardians and the Armies of Earth. This is where our kind was born. No one quite knows who the first volcano was, but once the mountains sprouted veins of fire, our arrival was inevitable. Our size and weight gave us strength unknown, and with NuSorik's fire flowing through us, our power was matched only by his._ _From the depths of the sea came a fountain of flame and from it I emerged. I had no sisters then. Only my Creator and mother Terra to guide me. My beginning was rough, I knew only how to fight and kill._ "I bestow upon you the name of Kohala." NuSorik's thunderous voice echoed through the dark skies of the overworld. "You are the first of many. Together, we cleanse this world of the insects created by the Guardians, and from the ashes, we will create the image our Grand Goddess wanted for Earth."

_I carried out my task accordingly. I do not know how many perished under my hand. I only recall the fighting was fierce and there was much bloodshed. As the War dragged on I observed a change in my Creator. I am, one of the few left who remember him in any positive light. He became more of the demon he was. An angel fallen to hell. And we were his pawns, his slaves. Not his children. Fodder to be fed to war's hungry cannon._ _Some of us stood up to him. That's when it all went wrong. The dragon who had created us, who seemed to care for the life he had brought to this world, began killing us. Those who stood beside him were spared. Those who defied him, met a brutal end with his own fire. Our one weakness...dragon fire. We hated him. Despised him. Some of us outright rebelled. And yet, for those of us who knew him before the War, we could see in his eyes, the pain he brought upon himself._ _I suppose that's why I stood with him. Because I knew he regretted what he had done. Perhaps I thought I could change him, bring back the good I had once known. My reality check came when I witnessed him kill his own mate. Pinning down their daughter as she begged for her mother. I couldn't bear it any more and so I left. Not long after did NuSorik fall, captured and imprisoned by the mortals he once claimed to protect. He's still there in his isolation. His powers gone, transferred to two worthy mortals._

Kohala sighed, looking her age as she concluded her story. "I sense their strength in you. You must know them well." "Britannia. Long Shadow." Interceptor whispered, "My God..." Kohala nodded. "Two halves of one whole but neither can be so without the other. Britannia gained NuSorik's abilities as she was his prison guard. Inadvertently she has given some of these abilities to Long Shadow through their bond. Yin and Yang. Good and Evil. Each balancing the other. But if one of their presence fades... well you have seen what can happen." "I have...that is quite terrifying. NuSorik still lives? Are you not worried that one day he will return?" "The prison was designed to weaken over time. As the darkness in his heart wanes it's walls weaken. I can only hope that when he does return he shall be what I remember him as." "Do you think the rest of your kind will accept him, if he is what you remember him as?" "No." Her sigh hid great pain. "His daughters never will, I am sure of that. We are all his children but I was born of fire, my mainland brethren were born of love. And one in particular will never forgive him for the death of her mother." "And who would that be?" came the voice of Interceptor's young Captain, who had usually been a quiet soul. Kohala closed her eyes. "Her native name is Louwala-Clough or Loowit. If she has received a White Man's name by now I do not know. But she is the youngest and the most dangerous this side of the ocean." "I should wish to meet her." "Captain?" Interceptor tilted his head. Colin chuckled, "I think her and I would get along. Just a feeling." "If by get along you mean she'd eat you alive then you'd be right. Loowit tolerates no one, especially mortals." "I think she would have difficulty in killing me, let alone something as specific as eating me. I have these gut feelings. It's what drew me to Interceptor. Now, we're an unstoppable pair. I have this feeling about this dragon's daughter." "Well if I were you I would control that feeling for now." Kohala said, her temper flaring. "Is he always like this?" She asked. "You have no idea. But it pays off more often than not. One time he told to go after this merchant brig. Didn't look to have anything special. Argued it was empty and returning to a plantation. Told me to go in anyway...turns out the Spanish were trying to sneak some gold under the guise of a merchant. It was loaded." "Nice." She whistled appreciatively. "But I would still be careful."

She whirled around suddenly, hull stiffening. Colin grabbed one of his pistols, a beautiful white pearl finish with bronze trim. Interceptor could only manage to ready a mortar. "What is it?" "I don't know..." Kohala rasped. "So much Death. Pain, hate... my sister's fallen to it. Extorted by a master nation not of their choosing..." Her eyes were glazed and blood started running from her nose. Red and thick. Interceptor moved to lick it off. "Do not touch that!" Colin yelled. Interceptor pulled back like a child who had done something wrong. "What?!" he cried. "Look at it closer! That's not blood." Mauna Loa raced in, catching her sister as she collapsed. Kohala was barely able to whisper something to her in a language too foreign for him to understand. Interceptor closed his eyes, "Campe, if you can hear me...something is wrong...keep Pearl safe." Kohala shivered, shaking in her sister's grasp. More lava flowed from her nose as she suffered a minor eruption. She spluttered as it clogged her throat. "What's going on?" Colin asked, watching intently, "She said dark things were happening. Her sister?" "We are all sisters." Mauna Loa said. "She could be referring to any one of us." She gently cradled her sister.

"Is there anyone very close to her? Anyone she could be referring to?" "She is one of the eldest. She is close to everyone." Mauna Loa's patience was wearing thin. She was privy to things the mortals weren't at the moment. Such as the fact her sister was dying. And the more she tried to protect them with her abilities, the faster she weakened. "Interceptor, let's give them space." he seemed to read her thoughts, and left with the brig, who limped to another part of the harbor. When Mauna Loa rejoined him she looked worn. "I suggest you don't bother her for the next few days. She needs her rest." "And you?" Colin asked, sounding genuinely concerned, "We don't wish to be a burden. We'd like to help, anyway we can." "If you wanted to help me you'd pack up and leave." She growled. "But that's not what Kohala wants. There's something about you that fascinated her." "Mauna Loa, right?" Interceptor asked, righting himself slowly, "I'm sorry. Truly. She told us your story. I understand that mortals are why you were created, why he made you. Why you kill and hurt. That you have this ancient instinct to kill us. Right? I'm not trying to bring up bad memories, I'm really not. I'm just trying to understand, so I can actually help." "Kohala thinks we should be more civilized. I do not!" She growled. "I am a volcano, and you a mortal. You would be wise not to forget that!" "I'm trying not to. But you're more than that. Everyone is more than they seem. I used to think I was such a loyal and efficient officer, now I'm a thief on the run. But I'm also a caring mate. Just because you are a volcano, that doesn't mean you always have to act like one. You understand?" "Perhaps." She admitted. "We have been isolated for centuries. The mortal world has proven too complex for us in the past so we have chosen to avoid it. But it is not up to me. Kohala makes the decisions here." "Maybe for all of you. But individually? You are the only captain of your life. Be a killer if you want. But perhaps, with my help, you could get accustomed to modern life. But I understand, I think, that you have that killer instinct. So restrain yourself to killing only when necessary, yeah? Defense and food?" "And the occasional sacrifice. Which is what you were going to be." "You need a sacrifice." "Strictly speaking no. But it does, help." Loa was careful with how much she admitted too. She wouldn't dare say that she and the others had kept Kohala going on these sacrifices although she had a feeling that the eldest already knew. "Well. Perhaps attackers and enemies could be sacrifices. Not innocent bystanders?" "No it has to be someone who wonders into our territory. Captured prisoners are viewed as worthy warriors. Noblemen who are above sacrifice." She explained. "Seems a bit...brutal...I may regret asking this, but may I view one of these rituals when you perform them?" "I cannot guarantee your safety. We tend to get a little, bloodlust when we perform it." It was the first sign of caring she had shown him. "I'm the fastest ship in this ocean, I'm fairly certain, if anything happens I can run." he smiled reassuringly, though was indeed nervous hearing that. He did well to hide it. "Between your sacrifices and Campe's diet, I take it swallowing mortals whole is quite the delicacy for volcanoes? I'm curious and fascinated now." "What do you think our diet was in the War? It certainly wasn't rocks." "I'll admit that's scary. And if you didn't eat warriors...you swallowed non-combatants? That's uhh...dark. Somewhat hot. But dark." "Considering our upbringing. It's actually light." She shrugged. "Can you explain?" he tilted his head, posture and eyes clearly showing his interest. "Kohala already gave you the rundown. We became His Slaves of War." She said. "I don't mean explain your upbringing. I'm more curious what you're capable of." "To be honest I don't really know." She admitted. "What I know about myself so far is terrifying enough." He frowned and rubbed against her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. My curiosity got the better of me." She shied away from him, hull burning without actually heating up at that touch. He winced, looking down. There was a moment of silence before he remembered something. "I had a pirate hunter chasing me around the Horn. They're likely nearby, trying to find me. Perhaps, we can find them?" he smirked. "No. We dare not venture beyond the safety of our islands." Loa growled. They had done just that not too long ago. But with Kohala so fragile, long excursions were out of the question. "I could lure him back." he suggested. "You will do nothing! Tomorrow I will take you to explore this island's coastline. We have many kilometers to cover." "Fair enough." he nodded, clearing his throat, "I apologize again. I am overstepping my boundaries." "You're a Pirate. It's expected." She rolled her eyes. "There's more to it then that, but...fair enough."


	17. Interlude 3 Pele's Fire

From the rapidly encroaching darkness, Kohala's voice rang out calling for her honored guest. Loa grumbled something in Native Hawaiian which was not complimentary but she stepped aside to allow Interceptor through. The brig tilted his head, and slowly sailed in. Kohala was leaning heavily on a dock but she was upright. The places where she had been bleeding earlier were now scabbed gray. Her eyes were noticeably dimmer than they were but she offered him a warm smile. "I apologize if I scared you earlier." She said. "I wasn't scared for my well being but for yours." he sighed, "I hope you're okay now?" "Interceptor you have much to learn about my kind. The biggest thing you need to understand is we are creatures of the earth. We are affected by even the slightest change that is beyond our control. We are never, okay. Just, not erupting. Sometimes I can't decide which is worse." She said with a small smile. "I really wish I could help. I want to." he approached sadly. He was shocked at how comfortable he felt. This was all so new, so deadly, and yet, he felt at ease, almost like he belonged. "So kind." She murmured. "But it's okay my friend. Your mortality is more of a privilege than a hindrance." "Perhaps so, but that doesn't mean I can't make life easier. I can. I just, need to understand how." "Interceptor, I am old even for my breed. There is nothing you can do. But I find your way of life fascinating." She murmured. "I strive to protect everyone important in my life." "I can see that quality about you. Tell me, what is this "pirate's life" about?" She asked. "Freedom. A life where anyone can do as they please, to an extent. Where if they work hard enough, they'll achieve the riches we can only dream of." "All illegally of course. With navies around the world seeking you out." "Just for now. Until we can get a nation of our own." he sighed. "I see." She closed her eyes. "To enjoy such freedom, to be able to go where you want when you want. That must be, exhilarating." "I wish it was. Hunters are chasing me and my family. One nasty one has chased me into the Pacific. I think I lost him...but he's not easy to escape. He's dedicated to his contracts." "We will, keep an eye out of course. And if he comes within our radius well, we're due a sacrifice." She rasped. "Thank you. Is there anything I can do? Truly, I am happy to do anything." "You can go with Loa tomorrow and let her show you around. Please don't beat her up. She can be insufferable at times but her attitude just hides a big heart." "I saw that earlier." he smiled, "I will." "Thank you..." Her voice faded away as her eyes glazed over once more before closing. "Kohala...?" She cracked open one eye before shifting over, making room for him. He slipped in beside her. "What do you call this harbor?" "We don't have a name for it. That's one thing you foreigners are useful for. You decide." "May I name it in honor of the one person in my life who means everything to me?" "It would be an honor to live here if you did." She replied. He smiled, and looked to the stars above. "Pearl Harbor. This place will be named Pearl Harbor." "Lovely name." She murmured, eyes closing again. Interceptor's eyes never once left the stars above. The nebula above reflected in his golden eyes. "Black Pearl...my precious, beloved Pearl...I'll be back to you soon...I love you."

When he woke in the morning he found Kohala spread over him, her higher than mortal average body temperature keeping him warm. He would have tried to gingerly slip out but was afraid of waking her. Not to mention, this was...actually quite comfortable. She shifted as she began to stir from her slumber, muzzle rubbing his shoulder. He purred gently, nudging her gently as she woke. "Good morning." "Mm, morning." She yawned, lifting her head off him. He wiggled his way out and stretched, booms creaking and sails fluffing out. He shivered with goosebumps. "Mmph, that's a relief." She nosed him, worried he was cold. "Hmm?" he turned to look back at her, only to squeak in surprise when he found himself being huddled to her warm flank. "You're freezing!" She murmured. "No, I'm quite alright." he chuckled, though didn't protest. There was something about the warmth of a volcano's hull that just seemed so alluring and cozy!

She did eventually have to let him go and Loa took over. "Behave!" Kohala told her. "I will." Loa rolled her eyes. "Honestly, do as you please while we're out, I don't mind. I'd rather get to know the real you as opposed to a forced kindness." Interceptor smiled up at her. "Don't test me boy." Loa bared her teeth, leading the way out. "I'm not testing, I'm truthful." he continued once they had left the harbor and were out to sea.

"Hmph." She sniffed. She made a turn west. "There are 6 main islands forming a chain running SE-NW. We are on the second island. The main island is our home. Where we are linked to our mountains." "Each and every island is a volcano?" he asked, looking at all of the tall peaks along the chain, quite taken aback by the lethal beauty each one was. "They were once. But their fire has long since faded. Diamond Head, which overlooks the harbor, has been dead for centuries. I am the eldest still alive." "That is...both sad and impressive. So there must be vents on the sea bed, which lava pours out from, making new islands and mountains, I assume? Growing more of your family?" "Yes. There is one other below the surface. But she is far too young to be exposed in any form just yet." "How do your mountains come about creating...well, you? At what point does one get a ship? And how does it?" "We choose to exist this way. We could just not come out of our mountain shell. All volcanoes are alive but only a select few decide to emerge like this and interact with mortals." "What made you decide?" "Our desire to learn. You experience things we never can but by living among you perhaps we can come to understand." She replied. "Well, a bit hard to understand when you kill all the mortals you meet, aye?" he chuckled, "Sorry, bad attempt at a joke. That's truly remarkable. So you are your mountain, not just connected, but you are? So...for instance, let's say a rock falls and crushes something against your mountain. Would you feel that? If someone hiked? Mined? Or is it specific?" "I feel everything that occurs on my flanks. Inside and out. Any time an islander wonders up my slopes I feel it. Any time a tree falls, I feel it." "I am, I'm amazed. I truly don't know how else to describe this. It's beyond my wildest imagination. I'm talking to a rock full of molten Earth! Err, no offense. It's just insane! Incredible!" "Perhaps but I wonder if there is one thing we share." She mused. "Well there is a number of things we share. Which are you referring to?" "A soul." "Every living being has a soul. Why would you not?" "All the things I have done." "That doesn't mean you have no soul. It's...I was perhaps being hard on you before. I did not understand your ways. But the more I've learned, the more I've realized...it's not bad what you have done. It's just your nature. Your purpose in life was to destroy and kill, mercilessly. Your desires, what you've done, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just who you are. Part of what you are." She sighed. "Thank you Interceptor." He frowned, "That tone tells me something different than your words. I'm not saying this to make you feel better. I honestly believe it. In truth, it makes sense. In nature, larger animals hunt and kill smaller and weaker ones all the time. It's no different here. We're just more civilized. And that's why it feels wrong." "Kohala was right about your kindness." She murmured. He shrugged gingerly, "You call it kindness, I call it being genuine." She looked at him and for once her gaze was gentle. "Come, there is something you must see." "Lead on, then." he nodded, sticking to her stern like a moth to a lantern.


	18. Interlude 4 Pele's Fire

She led him to the northernmost tip of the big island. "This is Kohala. What's left of her anyways. She has mostly eroded away into the sea. Every time the waves crash against her shores, it causes her tremendous pain. She is losing her fire if she hasn't already lost it. What remains within her veins is cooling. Sacrifices have helped but that can only work for so long. And I fear the tipping point has been reached. However long she has left, weeks, months, even years; she will spend it being just as fragile as you." "I don't quite like the sound of that." he frowned. "You're not supposed to. Death is an inevitability for us all. No matter how ageless we may appear." Loa murmured. She turned south, heading around the point of Hawaii and guiding him over to the windward side of the island. "Perhaps but...still, I am saddened." he murmured, following her as he looked at the landscape. "That is because you are mortal. To us death is a relief. A, mercy after millennium of pain." "That's one way to see it, I suppose."

There was a lot of coastline to explore but Mauna Loa was a good guide, returning him to the large harbor within a few days. "That was extraordinary," Interceptor breathed, "Absolutely gorgeous!" "These islands are paradise. A paradise that many in the mortal world want for themselves." Loa murmured. "I only want this place because of how isolated and untouched it is. It's perfect for my family, to hide them from the Empires that want to harm them." "Those empires want this place. And they want it badly. We have held them off for the time being. Thus if you want a place to shelter you may have it. But I make no guarantees that we can continue to hold our ground." Loa said. "This place is better than any other hideout we've been to...I'll send for them soon. You'll love my mate, I know you will." "Of that I have no doubts." She smiled. "Kohala, the mortal is all yours." "Thank you, Loa." Kohala was upright now, which was a huge improvement. She still looked weak but at least she was capable of standing. "Thank you, kindly." the brig purred, looking to the next volcano, "I really can't thank you enough." Kohala shook her head. "We have hid away for long enough. Its time we started welcoming foreigners into our lands." "I wouldn't be so accepting of everyone, just yet. I'm sure hunters followed me. I won't be surprised if they arrive on your doorstep soon." "If they have we will fight them!" "Won't be much of a challenge for you, I imagine." "We are strong yes, but not necessarily strong enough to fend off an empire." Loa said. "I don't think they'd send their Empire. A small fleet at best, perhaps. More likely just one or two privateers." "They did. A few moons before you arrived. We captured all but one. I fear it had now returned to its home and told the tales of these islands." Loa said. "We will fight for our homes." Kohala rasped. "We have no choice." "I'll help you." Interceptor boldly stated, his hard expression showing only firm determination. "This is not your fight mortal." Loa growled. "Peace, Loa. If he wishes to fight who are we to stop him." Kohala said. Turning to Interceptor she asked "Why do you wish to fight with us? We are strangers." "There's a saying where I come from," he said simply, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." "Ah you despise these empires as well." Loa nodded. Interceptor sighed as he looked away. The way he sighed and moved made it all too obvious he had a story, and it was one he wasn't sure if he could fully explain to them, if they could even understand his sentiments. Loa looked to Kohala who nodded. "Tell us, Interceptor." She said gently. He closed his eyes, and they remained closed for a few moments before he opened them again, staring out at the distant horizon.

"I was once a high ranking commander for one of these Empires. Flagship of the Caribbean Fleet, arguably the most important colonies under British rule. And the things I did...the hunting, the killing, the murder...the blood of so many innocents that I spilled...they haunt me to this day. When I met my beloved Black Pearl she changed my entire outlook on life. Her, and my Captain." his eyes shifted to the glow of lanterns from within his stern cabin. The mysterious man was a natural at warfare but seldom revealed himself, unless asked for directly. Interceptor continued, "They showed me just how wrong I was. Showed me what the Brethren were trying to do. They weren't stealing from hard working men to fill their own pockets. They were stealing from those who stole from others, and using that coin to fund a new land and government where men and women could live free...without the prosecution and rule of the Old World's Empires. And now I've taken up that goal as I've joined them. I fight for freedom. This is why I want to stand by you." "Such lofty ideals. I didn't think mortals capable of that." Loa murmured. "And you think that these islands could be that land?" Kohala asked. "Any land could be what we seek. This included." he answered, "But whether or not it is, well, that's up to you. These islands aren't just your home, they are you. I'm just your humbled guest."

Kohala turned away, deep in thought. "Kohala you can't be seriously considering it?" Loa hissed. "Loa I have lived far longer than you. My time is drawing near. These islands will welcome the refugees of Interceptor's fleet." She turned back to him. "Let this be my final legacy: that I hereby decree that Interceptor and all his decedents henceforth will have a safe home here in Hawaii. And welcoming friends." The brigantine's eyes widened and he seemed to recoil from the declaration. "Kohala... Surely this is something you should think more about? I am beyond grateful for your acceptance, I'm just caught off-guard by it... You barely know me." "I know myself to be a good judge of character. And if I am wrong about you then my sisters will soon set you straight. But as for me, I am through running and fighting." "I'm honored," he nodded to her, "however, you may be done fighting, but for the sake of these islands, I, and I'm sure your sisters, cannot afford to stop fighting." Interceptor looked over the volcanic ships present and rested his gaze on Mauna Loa. "I know you don't trust me. Hell, if I was you, I wouldn't trust me either. But I am not your enemy." he paused to point a ratline towards the exit to the harbor before continuing, "But those ships out there, who fly the banners of any Empire, they are our enemy. And if we don't work together, if we don't fight them, then there won't be an island chain to call home. I know. I know all too well." his eyes were pained by the loss of Nassau. Kohala nodded. "If it comes to that we will defend our home." She promised. "But our islands cannot remain a secret forever. You have fought these empires and know them far better than us." "I can teach you how to fight them. If you'll listen." "Our old methods will only cause more destruction and these Empires will find a way around our brute strength eventually." She nodded. "Show us what we must do." "I like your enthusiasm, Kohala. But I need everyone." he looked to Mauna Loa again, "Please." Mauna Kea dipped her huge head. "You have my support." Hualali, easily overlooked sandwiched between her two larger sisters nodded. "You have mine as well." She said in her velvet voice. Haleakala, closest in age and appearance to Kohala smiled warmly at him, indicating her support. Kilauea also dipped her head. "Y-Yes." She rasped. Loa looked at her sisters and sighed. "Very well." She agreed. Interceptor told them everything he knew. From colonizing to trade and why the Empires were so aggressive, to how each used their tactics.

"The British and Spanish are the deadliest. The Spaniards will disguise themselves or load up fake guns to look more intimidating, bluffing a fight in hopes you'll surrender before having to fire a shot. It's how Sir Francis Drake defeated the Spanish Armada. They were just fishing boats with fake guns. But the British, they're crafty. They'll lay traps, they have the largest ships and numbers in the world. For every ship we sink they'll have a dozen more. The best way to defeat them, we've found, is aim for their commanding officers. Their flagships and leaders. The subordinates will run away." "Cut the head off the snake and the snake will die." Kohala murmured. "I see. And what is the flagship we need to watch out for?" Interceptor shifted. "Their Supreme Flagship...the ultimate leader of their naval forces. HMS Alexander." "Tell me everything you can about him. His strengths, his weaknesses." "I don't know. If I did, he would be dead by now. He's...a devil in mortal form. Trained by Britannia herself." "Then we best pray he does not come here. I know not of a means to defeat an apprentice of the White Dragon." Kohala closed her eyes. "We're not important enough for his Royal Highness to come all this way." "You might be." Kohala said. He grimaced, "Then anyone in his fleet who sees me cannot leave with word of my survival." "We know. We've gotten very good at keeping secrets over the millennia. And if worse comes to worse and we must fight to the end for our home then dead ships tell no tales." Kilauea growled. Interceptor nodded slowly, "The British have sent pirate hunters to catch me. They're in this ocean." "Then if they come here we shall fight them. These islands will remain isolated as long as we avoid exposing ourselves." Kea said. "I'll help you anywhere I can." "Thank you." "You're welcome. If you don't mind, can I make myself a dock? I will have to cut down quite a few trees." Kea looked to Kohala who nodded. "Better they put to a better use than as firewood." "I will plant back as many seeds as I can." "Thank you for your consideration." Kohala said. "You have our permission to build your dock." "Thank you." he dipped his head in appreciation.


	19. Interlude 5 Pele's Fire

Kohala and the others assisted where they could, guiding him to the best stands of trees to harvest. During this construction process, Interceptor's captain finally revealed himself. He was getting tired of eating pickles and eggs. The man was one day seen on the white sandy beaches. Like Interceptor, he had a touch of destiny and Kohala was fascinated. She parked herself off the shore and watched him. Using drift wood, a stand from a piece of rope, and a sharpened rock, he made a bow and a single arrow. He was hunting. The silence about him, the way he moved...somehow it reminded her of the ocean waves. She watched him, amber eyes occasionally catching the sun's rays. He suddenly turned towards her and fired the arrow, the small projectile embedding itself in the sand in front of Kohala. "You know, it's not polite to stare." he chuckled as he hopped over the rock to face her. He was a white man like so many of the invaders from the Old World. Except he was slightly more built, muscle wise, and much more clean looking than the average human. His oddly coloured lime green eyes were a definite sign he was no normal man. "My apologies." Kohala dipped her head. Her own eyes were unusual. Honey amber with a light brown pupil. The iris carried a hint of flame to it and more burned just behind. He threw his dagger into the sand and sat down. "Apology accepted. But everyone stares for a reason. What's yours?" he smiled. "I have never seen a person before." She admitted. He seemed surprised by that. "Well, uhh, we aren't much to look at. Morsels more than mortals, really." "You aren't though. That's what's intriguing about you." "Perhaps. My life is a mystery. Even to me." Kohala risked coming in closer to shore even though she knew the water was deep right up to the beach. She got close enough so that he could actually reach out and touch her if he so chose. "And I know who you are, Kohala. I know about all of you. About these islands...all of you are destined for both great, and terrible things." She chuckled. "I am too old now to be destined for anything great." She said sadly. "You underestimate yourself." "Perhaps I do. I have learned by now to trust others." "Before you leave this world, you're going to do something that everyone here will always remember. And it's because of that trust." She bowed her head. "You have the blessings of the stars. I head your words, mortal." "You could say that. I wish I could tell you...but if I did, the stars would come down upon me." "I quite understand." She reassured. He smiled, "So, I hear you have sisters over in the New World. West Coast." "I have sisters everywhere." She said. "Yes but I hear those ones...the youngest class, they are quite exciting." "They are young. They have energy." "They have my interest." "And that is their trap. Young, alluring. The perfect sirens. Do NOT allow them to draw you in. That is how they killed many in the war." "I think I could handle myself." "I have little doubts that you could but your command wouldn't." "Who said Interceptor had to be with me when I meet them?" "How else are you going to travel across an ocean to get to their home?" "He could take me there, drop me off, and then come and get me after a month or two. Unless you would be kind enough to be my ride." "No that is out of the question." Kohala turned away pointedly, looking back at him with barely restrained distain. "To go anywhere into their lands is folly! Best you just forget it!" "What happened to trusting me?" he sighed, "I will be fine. How many mortals know they exist, let alone brought them up to other volcanoes and WANT to visit them? If you think I'm folly then you think me completely daft and stupid. I know what awaits in those mountains and forests. And I know they'll be just as important as your sisters here." "I know that as well. But now is not the time to overextend." "You want to be slow about this. So the stars have shown you..." "If you go now, you will only make things worse." "Are you sure?" She nodded. "I've lived far longer than most my kind ever do. I've become in touch with Mother Terra and the stars in a way that very few others can be." "Then as you trust me, I shall trust you. But at first opportunity, I must meet them." "You shall have it sooner than you think. But you will need your wits about you. I sense that first encounter will be far from a pleasant one." She said.

"We shall see." he nodded, before looking around, "If you are in touch with the stars then you must know who I am. Right?" "I know only what they have told me. But I use my own senses to determine you are not all that you seem to be." "You must not tell those who aren't as deeply rooted to the spiritual realm. No mortals, and no volcanoes with improper knowledge." "Then I must not know. If the stars deemed me worthy then I would know." "We can test right now to see if you are worthy." "No." Kohala shook her head. "I have no need to know your secrets mortal. Nor do I have the desire to. What you carry is your own burden." He chuckled softly, "Fair enough. I overstepped my boundaries and for that, I apologize." "You overstepped nothing that I find offensive. You're forgiven." Kohala smiled. He smiled in return and bowed his head. "You know, few places like that exist anymore. The map is being filled in. What was once beautiful and free about this world is now being eradicated and colonized by the greedy Empires of Man. I hope Interceptor and his fleet are prepared to fight for a land made free for its people. I hope such a nation can exist. I hope it will exist." "I see his passion. I know he will fight." "They all will. For what they believe in? Absolutely." "Then if I am able, I will stand beside them in this fight. My sisters and I are involved now and we cannot abandon that involvement."


	20. Chapter 15

As the fleet began to prepare to head out, Interceptor's captain went to shore after a bit of arguing. "You know what? Fine!" Interceptor sighed, shaking his head. Prince smirked. "If he's still alive when we get, I think he deserves to stay here." "I say let him. If he can get my sister to fall in line, more power to him." Tahoma snorted. She led the way upriver, knowing exactly where Loowit was talking about. It was a clever place to hide the Apple as the rushing waters of the river now known as the Snake entered and swirled where it met the larger river, today called Columbia. "I can't believe we're this close." Dark Shadow murmured. "We'd be magma drinks if we didn't have the favor of the Apple's Guardians." Interceptor pointed out, looking to Tahoma thankfully. "Don't thank me. Kohala told me you carry Campe Flegrei's blessing. We are bound to honor it." The large volcano grunted. "I'm sorry if it's not something you like." He sighed softly, "We'll be on our way soon enough. Aside from my apparently suicidal captain, we'll be out of your figurative hair." She chuckled. "Well I wouldn't be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to that." She said.

A large narrow canyon was where Interceptor felt the Apple's call. "It's there." he nodded, grimacing. They sailed in single file through the tight space. Eventually the canyon expanded back out to a wide estuary. Pearl nosed the rocks, searching carefully. "Interceptor, over here!" She called. He looked over. "Perfect! Pearl, you take it. I trust you with it." She reached out and picked it up. At her touch, she felt something. A familiar presence but it was different, it was tainted. It was dark. Tahoma and the two Hawaiians backed up, also sensing the change and they were nervous gunports twitching. Then something happened that no volcano had ever seen before. Not even Loowit. The Apple was white gold with dark gold patches connected by seams. It glowed dimly. But then it turned to ashes in her grip, the flakes flying away with a gush of wind that turned the sky red and parted the clouds. The coast around the estuary caught flame, the fire licking at the rocks above as the large flat rock above the altar where the Apple was cracked. Shadows seeped out of that huge crack and formed the image of a mighty dragon, who stared down at them, like a shadow puppet. "What is that?" Pearl gasped, backing up. "I don't know." Kohala whispered. Tahoma didn't give it a chance to attack, she and Mauna Loa opened fire. "Run!" Kohala shouted. The shots of molten metal and rock did nothing to the stone wall nor the shadow upon it. The black figure spread its wings. "You dare to take the Apple." a growling voice echoed throughout the land, all too familiar to the volcano ships, "You will be tested. Challenged. Facing hardships that will define you. You will have to destroy that which you once loved. And you will only succeed if you have my blood within your veins. Should you find yourself at the end of this path, you will begin a new era of change." the serpent then breathed fire, emitting from the rock, and forming a scroll upon the altar. Just as soon as it had arrived, the shadow sunk back into the crack, the fires died, and the sky returned to its normal blue. "Damn NuSorik! _Damn him!" _Tahoma fumed. "What did he mean?" Pearl asked. "Nothing good." Kohala replied. "NuSorik was the master of killing. He will use your ghosts against you. Anyone's who's death you regret…""Shouldn't have expected this to be easy. Not a treasure like this." Dark Shadow hissed. "Let me lead. I dragged you into this." Pearl sighed. "I think its best to let us be guided by the experts." She looked to the volcanoes. Tahoma was angry and Mauna Loa wary. Kohala looked down, almost ashamed. "You can't count on me to protect you. My guns are useless." She said. An odd statement to make as she carried nearly as many guns as Prince did. "Age surely hasn't affected you?" Dark Shadow frowned. "Not the same way it does you." She replied, looking away. "Our guns are fired by our own magma supply. And I don't have enough left." "Not even for a single volley?" Mauna Loa asked. "No." Kohala replied with a heavy sigh. Interceptor grimaced, before sighing. "Go home, Kohala. We'll deal with this." "I can't do that now. NuSorik was not just speaking to Pearl, he was speaking to all of us. Like it or not, we're stuck in this together." Pearl looked to her mate, seeing his concern. "Interceptor, what's wrong?" She asked. "Tides are changing with the time." he murmured quietly, his eyes glowing dimly with Britannia's powers, "Whatever happens, this journey will be our last beneath the Black Flag." "Then it is one we are honored to make." Pearl replied. "You must lead us Interceptor. You've guided us this far." Tahoma said. "We will follow you, _ku'u mea aloha_." Kohala added with a dip of her prow.

They left the canyon behind and headed west back out to sea. As they went the water got rough very quick. For the most part the fleet handled it well but Kohala started to struggle in the high winds. Having to constantly readjust her sails to the changing winds sapped her strength. "We should find shelter." Pearl said, grimacing as a 20 footer broke over her side. "Looks like there's a large river just down the coast. Jesus that's a wide river." Dark Shadow said, drawing their eyes to the mouth of what would one day be named the Columbia River. "Use extreme caution entering there. The shifting sands make for dangerous sailing." Tahoma warned. "Noted." Pearl grunted and the fleet tacked to head for it. The wind shifted and they were forced to work against the wind towards the river. The only thing they had working for them was the tide and it pushed them ever closer to the treacherous waters. Mauna Loa, fleetfooted that she was, was the first to make it across and anchored in the sheltered area that would become Astoria. "It's nice and calm here if you can get to it!" She called. The fleet made their way one by one.

Prince was the first casualty. His deep draft did not aid him and a dangerous swell and shift in wind found him run aground hard on a sandbar. "I'm okay!" he hissed in pain, "I'll be fine here, I can take the punishment thanks to my size. I'll try to wiggle off when we decide to move out!" "Like hell you're staying there. The waves will bury you in that sand. I've seen it happen." Tahoma hissed. Kohala was a blur as she charged forward before Interceptor or anyone could stop her. Small as she was, she was able to get her teeth around Prince's stern and backwinded her sails, pulling hard. Prince was freed and Pearl helped him across the bar. Catcher followed, the small brig guarded from the high swell by Tahoma. That left Interceptor and Kohala and the volcano was so winded she couldn't speak. Surprisingly it was Dark Shadow who saved the day with them. Despite having already made it across he set out again on a dash. With the wind on his side for now he made good time. However another cursed shift nearly drove him into the same sandbar that had got Prince. Thanks to some expert sailing and quick reflexes he managed to just miss the treacherous obstacle by bracing his yards in a way that the wind turned him away from it. He used the same tactic to turn around when he got to the pair. Shielding them as Tahoma did with Catcher, the waves and wind relented to allow them a safe sail at a speed Kohala could appreciate. The old volcano just managed to stagger across the bar. She rolled on her side in the near still waters, panting. "Thank you, Dark Shadow." She managed. He nodded, "Of course. You don't need to thank me. Just rest up." the first rate sighed, moving over to anchor by his sister. Mauna Loa sat over her sister protectively. Interceptor heard her whisper "You're so _cold!_" Pearl sat alongside her mate. "She can't stay here." She said. "If she loses much more heat she'll fade." Tahoma agreed. Interceptor pulled out the scroll left by NuSorik's act and studied it. "It's a map of the Pacific. It's accurate. The Galapagos and Hawaii are here..." he pointed to the two island chains, "Our first clue must be here." his rigging rested upon the islands of Indonesia. "We can head back to Hawaii and drop off Kohala there before continuing on to here." Pearl whistled. "It's a long way." She murmured. "I'll manage until we reach Hawai'i!" Kohala rasped out.

"Well you heard the lady. To Hawaii we go." Prince grunted, tending to his keel. "After I can patch that." Tacoma said as she nudged him. "You got the materials to?" he snorted. "You ever heard of petrified wood? I can make that, words great as a patch. It's lightweight and strong." She replied. "Ah right," he chuckled lightly, wincing, "volcano." "And don't you forget it!" Tahoma purred with a wink. "Ah, Tahoma?" Mauna Loa came forward. "Yes dear?" "Should I make it? I'm not as likely to um, destroy the wood." She offered. Tahoma nodded and Mauna Loa eyed her target, his keel. "Now, you need to stay perfectly still for this. It won't feel nice but if I do it right, it's not gonna be too bad." "Any recommendations on how to not move?" In answer Tahoma pinned him. "Go ahead Loa." She ordered. "Okay." The volcano took a breath and every so carefully she snorted, small gobs of lava dripping onto his keel. The wood steamed and the lava quickly filled in the areas that were missing. "Roll him over." She ordered and there was a cloud of steam as the lava cooled and hardened in place. "Should be good now." She said. Prince was out like a doused candle. The pain had been so much so suddenly he fainted. Tacoma sighed, looking slightly regretful. But his hull was sealed. Mauna Loa returned to Kohala's side and Pearl stood protectively over her son. Interceptor watched the waves silently. Though each ship had their own means to pass the time or occupy themselves, one could tell he was always thinking.

At some point, the others drifted off to sleep but Kohala remained awake. She was still lying on her side but she watched him, her eyes flashing occasionally in the darkness. A hint of flame in the night. He wanted to sleep, but he just couldn't bring himself to. There was something out there passed the river mouth. Something waiting for them. And it made the brig tense. If he noticed Kohala, he didn't say anything. "Our first test I presume." Kohala murmured. "No," he murmured quietly, eyes fixed on a section of tempestuous waves in the distance, "our Judge and Executioner.' "What do you make of it?" Kohala tried to right herself for a better look but she just ended up flopping back down on her side. She didn't try again. "I'm not sure yet. Whatever it is, it's bigger than the kraken. Then Campe." "Then we must be careful coming out. This storm will last the next two days anyways. Have you thought about calling her in? Campe I mean. We could use her muscle." "Wherever she is, she is serving Long Shadow." "Right." Kohala sighed. "It was Britannia who asked her to do that. I used to think she just wanted Campe to look out for her bonded but now I know better. She accompanied you on your first voyage to my home. Britannia gave you a protector in her." She sighed tiredly but managed to find the strength to smile at him. "You have lead us this far, survived this long Interceptor. You are her worthy successor."


End file.
